Star Wars: Ahri Elysar
by GuardianXAngel
Summary: In times of duress and darkness, the galaxy looks for heroes, Ahri...isn't one of them. But he has to do his part or find that everything he holds dear will be lost. Follow his path from the Clone Wars to Return of the Jedi and beyond as he lives his life and confronts life's challenges. Story is considered M for what I plan to do in future chapters. Will include Jedi Master Fay
1. Episode 1: Chapter 1

**Updated last: 3/3/12 **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars! The only thing I own is Ahri Elysar and any random characters that I add. I am not making any money off of this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Also you may recognize some of my quotes may be from other books. I do not own them; this is my way of showing the true author respect.

**POV: Ahri Elysar (story overall is centered on Ahri) and begins in 27 B.B.Y.** (five years before the Clone Wars, and five year after Episode 1).

Also the only two people that will have their speech italicized will be Jedi Master Fay and another character that you will meet in a later chapter.

A/N: Mild Language. Rated T to be safe. Chapter five it will change to rating M.

A/N #2: Each "episode" will have a short narrative at the beginning (bolded and italicized) that will let the readers first of all understand the state of the galaxy at that time. The last part of the narrative will deal with the current chapter's purpose.

The narrative will be altered slightly to emphasize the main point of the chapter with some parts of it staying the same until the Episode is over. There could be multiple chapters in one episode, or just one chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Episode 1:**_** Chapter **_**Period of Uneasiness**

_**Stagnation! After a thousand years of prosperity the Republic is beginning to crumble from within. Corruption and crime spread and even the vaunted protectors of the Republic, the Jedi aren't able to stop it all.**_

_**To make matters worse the power of the Dark Side grows while the powers of the Jedi wane. Five years ago Darth Maul was killed by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though one Sith is dead there is still the elusive Master on the loose. With their efforts divided between the increasing power of the Sith and the critical condition that the Republic is in no progress is made in solving either problem.**_

_**Life goes on though for the denizens of the Republic, unaware of the impending troubles that await the galaxy in the coming years.**_

_**Above the Republic capital of Coruscant, a fleet of warships arrives back into civilized space for the first time in years… **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a clear morning in the capital city known for its power as the center of the Republic, a fleet of Republic warships twenty four to be exact, including one MedStar Medical Frigate and a Republic command ship appeared at the edge of the system. It was one that ship that a fourteen year old Miraluka boy named Ahri Elysar stood watch on the bridge of the command ship and couldn't help but marvel at the enormity of the city of Coruscant. The planet was an ecumenopolis which meant the entire planet was the city itself. And the city was kilometers deep; there were areas of the planet that hadn't seen sunlight since the formation of the Republic almost 24,000 years ago.

"Take a good look son, it's an environmental disaster, but it is home to billions of sentient beings from around the galaxy," said Admiral Jens Starwind who came to stand beside Ahri."

I looked at the planet which at the moment was illuminated by the sun making it look like a black hole wreathed in flames. It was morning in Coruscant but for some it was evening because no matter what time it was somebody was up doing something somewhere. Hard to believe that the sunrise made Coruscant look so breathtaking hid the layers and layers of corruption that had been seeded by the Ruusan Reformation, which were meant to save the Republic one thousand years ago.

"How can _anyone_ live in such conditions Admiral?"

"A constant supply of food and supplies is brought in daily, without it the people would have to abandon the planet," replied Admiral Starwind.

Admiral Starwind was forty-five years old and one of the youngest admirals in the Republic Navy. The father of two, he had gravitated toward Ahri as a surrogate father because Ahri's youth and vulnerability. He commanded the Republic Exploration Force from the Aleturan. Around it was an assortment of twenty five cruisers, carriers, frigates, and corvettes. All had battle scarring and all looked like they had seen better days.

"Admiral!" Shouted the communications officer, "We're being hailed by a Republic security station, they request we send over our clearance codes."

"Send over our clearance codes, contact High Command, and prep for final descent." Replied Admiral Starwind.

"Aye Sir!" Replied the ensign.

"Ahri, you stowed away on the expedition and since then you gave up your chance of being a Jedi why don't you enlist with the military… formally that is."

"I didn't give up my dream my goal in life, I said panicking. I just wanted to see the galaxy! Rhen Var was too isolated there was nothing to see nothing to do! You don't think they will deny me the chance to become a Jedi will they? It is all I know!"

"I don't know, you did leave which means the Council could have very well stricken your name from the records."

"Being a Jedi is all I know sir?" By now I was close to tears, I hadn't given thought to the idea that I wouldn't be allowed to become a Knight anymore.

"Hey, hey come here."

I came next to him and he gave me a hug, "everything will be all right everything will be alright."

We stayed in position for a little while before Admiral Starwind was called away by the OOD (Officer on Deck).

"Ahri have you packed your bags yet?" Asked Admiral Starwind.

"Not yet sir." I replied,

"Then you'd better get packing."

I left the bridge and went to my room. My room was in the officers' quarters of the command ship because of my ability to command the force, and I suspected it was also because the deck was near the hospital deck, though I had no proof of that. I used the force to allow me to comprehend a great deal of information at one time, so that I wouldn't become a burden. I may not have been able to directly influence the battle but my tactical and strategic skills were coming along as Admiral Starwind said. Of course using the force that way for such a long time tended to give me a massive migraine, which would explain why I kept an industrial grade bottle of pain relievers by my bed and a smaller bottle in my pocket which I had to "borrow" from the Med Center.

Of course this is a fairly recent development. For the past two years or so I have had to get permission to take a pain reliever. It seems that the Chief Medical Officer (CMO) of the Vigilance agreed with the CMO on the Resolute and convinced the Admiral to put me on suicide watch. Said I was overly depressed, and becoming addicted to the pain relievers… ridiculous really. I had no intention of ODing

As the door opened to my quarters I looked around my room for what would be the last time. To my right was the bookshelf holding all my holo discs of military and nonmilitary matters. Below them one shelf down was my most prized possession, a Jedi holocron, which I had found in a hidden room in an abandoned temple that if I had to guess was from the Great War three thousand years ago. The holocron in addition to its normal function of storing information doubled as a receiver of sorts. I didn't understand the technical stuff but in layman's terms it could access the information of any holocrons around it and add the knowledge to its repository of knowledge.

Of course you had to specify which holocron you wanted to access and I wanted nothing to do with the four Sith holocrons that I found. I found that out the hard way, I had the holocron add all the information from all the holocrons I had found and when it was done I tried accessing it I found that the holocron was tainted. I was forced to purge all the information that I had just added for security measure. Afterwards I specified that I wanted on the seven Jedi holocrons to be assimilated. The Sith Holocrons made me sick to my stomach which is why they were packed up and I had them locked in the ships safety box for safe keeping. In all I had found twelve holocrons, eight Jedi and four Sith holocrons, including my personal holocron.

Right in front of the book shelf was my bed. Next to the bed was my nightstand and inside of it was the lightsaber that I had found in the temple. After using them for three years I still felt uneasy using something that didn't belong to me. They just didn't feel right for me. I knew that I would have to give them up once I arrived at the Temple so I took out the crystals, which made it useless and saved them for when I would create my own lightsaber.

Right in front of me was my clothing drawers and to my left was the bathroom. I gathered all my belongings; clothing, holocrons and holo discs, armor (standard Republic armor), weapons; lightsaber, assortment of cryogenic and sonic grenades, heavy duty blaster.

Before I left I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I dropped my dufflebag and backpack on the floor and focused in on myself. I saw, a 5'6 boy wearing standard Miraluka clothing which consisted of a veil with no eye holes that covered my head from Ear up and ended at my nose. The veil was like the rest of my robes (including the hood) white with yellow trim. On my back were all my worldly possessions. But what made me uneasy weren't my physical features or clothing it was my aura. For the past few years I have avoided looking in any mirror. I was afraid of what I would see, and I still didn't want to see how I looked. My aura had a sickly feel to it and I could see signs that it was affecting my physical health. I turned away quickly and picked up my stuff. I was carrying two things, my duffle bag which contained all items related to the Jedi Order, and my backpack which had everything else. The eleven holocrons would come in two packages to the Temple.

My time here had ended and I couldn't help but feel sad, I sighed time to face the music, everything will change everything will change.

I left my quarters and presided to the hanger bay where I took a shuttle to the Republic base. But before I left I said my good byes to my friends that I made, and just as I was about to get on Admiral Starwind gave me on last piece of advice, "Remember Ahri to not lose yourself, to keep to your morals and values they will be your guiding light when all else fails you."

"I won't let you down Admiral."

"No…don't let yourself down…goodbye." He saluted me which I returned and then swiftly boarded the transport trying hard to have a panic attack at having to leave my home for the past five years.

From there I signed out and relinquished my blaster and then took an air taxi to the entrance of the Jedi temple. I got out paid the cabdriver and looked around, and as soon as I did, I was awestricken by the enormity of the temple. With all its statues and its mere atmosphere took the breath out of me.

It was my first time seeing the Temple, the one on Rhen Var was nothing like this. The Temple on Rhen Var. the Sanctuary on Rhen Var was a huge circle with a smaller circle on top. The capstones were four huge pylons that jutted out of the circle and slanted inwards. Around the Sanctuary were four pylons. The Sanctuary was built in a small valley and that had only one way in. By the entrance/exit there was a landing pad and a supply depot. Overall the sanctuary was dreary and grey, so very grey. There was a sense of solemnness tinged with sadness. I could just taste it, it was that strong. Being coupped up for so long inside one building was making me crazy I had to leave; I just had to see something other than ice, snow, and permacrete.

Anxious, and on edge I climbed up the steps to the main entrance and admired the four gigantic statues of what I assumed were ancient Jedi Masters, possibly the founders I suppose. I wondered up to some Jedi milling around near the pillars and before I could say anything I was detained by the Gate Master.

"Are you lost son? Asked the Gate Master.

"I was wondering if you could show me the way to the High Council."

"And what is the nature of your business that requires the attention of the High Council?"

"My name is Ahri Elysar. I need to talk to the High Council right away."

"You're the Initiate that went missing from the Rhen Var training academy five years ago!"

"You are correct Master Jedi. I have just returned from the Republic Exploration Expedition this afternoon and need to see the High Council so that I know what to do. If you could point me in the right direction I would be most appreciative."

"I'll get you a guide and let the High Council know that you are on the way."

The Gate Master looked for a person to help him when he saw a young female Padawan just exiting the area.

"Padawan Swan!"

"Yes Master Antilles!"

"Please take initiate Starwind to the High Council Chambers right away."

"Yes Master Antilles."

So I followed Padawan Swan through the temple, and I could feel her gaze upon me the whole time. Eventually I decided to ask her some questions, if only to stop the incessant staring.

"Hi! My name is Ahri Elysar. What is your name?"

"Pleasure to meet you Ahri, my name is Bultar Swan. I am the Padawan learner apprenticed to Jedi Master Plo Koon, who is currently a member of the High Jedi Council. I was sort of listening in on your conversation with the Gatekeeper and I was wondering if you would be willing to share some of your experiences."

I looked forward and then back to her, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Just happening to be listening in?"

"Please!"

"Try to not to yell. I said sharply"

She gave me a hurt look, "sorry."

Despite her voice being like splinters in my mind I didn't want to fight. "Alright, what did you want to know?"

"What was it like in the Wild Space of the Galaxy? Why did you leave your home in Rhen Var? And why are you not dressed in traditional Jedi Fashion?"

"To answer your question I'd have to say the Wild Space region was awe-inspiring. I got to see so many new planets. Some were friendly, while others were dangerous. You know carnivorous beasts, planets and creatures seeped in the Dark side of the Force, and then we came upon a culture that seemed to use organic material for all sorts of things; they even used it to go into space! "

"To answer your next question I left Rhen Var by way of the military base that was nearby. It was the staging point for the exploration fleet. When I found out I knew that it would be a once in a life time chance to explore the galaxy. I don't regret going, though I do regret not being able to tell my Masters. But they would have stopped me from going. And as for my clothing, when you are gone for five years you tend to grow. I usually wore some Republic armor but that was only in combat zones. I usually wore a Republic uniform since I had long since grown out of my robes, but before returning to Coruscant we stopped by my home planet of Alpheridies in The Veil Nebula which was in an isolated section of the galaxy far from any hyperspace routes. I then picked up some traditional Miraluka clothing which consisted of a veil, some matching robes of course, and some sturdy boots. In my studies I found out that not all Jedi wore the traditional robes. Many wore variations of them; I know that many of my species wore robes that suited to their personality. But that was a long time ago."

"You mentioned the veil and I see you are wearing one without any eye holes. How do you see, and why do your people wear veils?"

"Our people wear veil to hide our lack of eyes. We are known as the blind culture because of this. It is a trait our people have because of our planets location near a red dwarf. It is considered a moral issue to keep our eyes covered in public at all times. I even saw some people wear full length veils, imagine that! I or rather we see though the force at all times. The ability that we use to see is known as Force Sight and it can be learned by all who are touched by the force. It shows us the force in its entirety."

"We're here! Thank you for answering all my questions Ahri. I hope the council allows you to become a Jedi."

"Thanks Bultar! I hope so too. See you after the meeting!" I didn't see that happening anytime soon, she was just too chipper.

**Exit Bultar Swan**

I guess this is it.

"Initiate Elysar you may enter." Said one of the Council members

I walked in and the first thing I saw was twelve beings arrayed in a half circle all looking in one direction, towards me. I stifled an urge to take a step back and was grateful that my veil hid most of my face.

I bowed and then assumed a parade rest position and then waited. I had to put up with an increase in pressure in my cranium, and respectfully waited for a master to speak.

"Why choose now to come hum? Master Yoda am I. Grandmaster of the Jedi Order am I."

"I would have come sooner if the Exploration Fleet had returned earlier than it did."

"Give up being a Jedi you did. Why should we let you back in, hum?"

"I did not give up being a Jedi, I chose to go on a once in a lifetime trip deep in the Wild Space region. I am sorry for worrying you; I knew that you would stop me from going if I told you."

"We received a lot of grief over you. The holonet had a field day over the fact that we lost a child! Said Master Windu."

"It was a once in a lifetime experience. "

"What do you mean, asked Master Windu?"

I thought about how to answer that question and the more I thought about it the more I thought back over what had happened."

_**Flashback **_

"How you doing Kiddo?"

"Cut that out! I am NOT a kid." And I tried to make myself a big as possible which only made me look even sillier.

Amelia took one look and laughed.

"Humph." And I ceased my efforts.

SSG Amelia Serrano had been assigned to watch over me by Captain Gregory's XO who had not been pleased to find a stowaway and a Jedi Youngling at that on his dreadnaught. He first of all dressed me down and then had informed the Captain of the situation. Next thing I know I was then put to work doing odd jobs.

The work was tedious boring even; my first job was backbreaking manual labor. For an adult that wouldn't be so bad, but I was nine for peats sake! Each box weighed at least 50 pounds and by the third one I was sweating and my arms were trembling. I asked quartermaster for a break and he just gave me that look. It wasn't until I dropped a container of Tibbana gas and the containment alarms began to ring throughout the ship because of the contamination leak was I sent elsewhere.

Of course the quartermaster and the XO dressed me down but were forced to concede to my statement that I was nine and had no muscle mass or conditioning to speak of decided to send me elsewhere right to do as much damage. So I got sent to the Chief Medical Officer where Commander Onasi put me to work filing. If there's one thing worse than backbreaking manual labor then it's filing. Who cares that some sergeant had one kidney, who cares that a certain officer on the engineering deck had an addiction to spice and now that we were the middle of nowhere he was going to withdrawal.

And unlike the manual labor that I had to do which lasted all of two hours I was stuck being the personal secretary of the CMO for two months. Two incredibly boring tasks, I admit that I fell back on my mischievous ways. Samuel Cecilia and I well known for being the three musketeers at the temple on Rhen Var, well without Ceci's brains I got caught. When I tried to do was put hot sauce in the soup the men were going to eat that day.

I was taken to the captain this time and he dressed me down, but again I had to remind the idiots for the third time in two months that I was nine. And that if you want me to behave find something I actually like and want to do.

Then came the question of what do you want to do which I had no answer. When I told him that he just scowled at me and said that until you decide what you want to do you will be assigned to act as my cabin boy and you will do as I say when I want you to do it. Furthermore you will also work in the kitchen, and I warn you that if anything happens to the food while you're in there or after you leave don't worry about what I will do but what all the men and women will do when they find out that their food is been tampered with.

It was in the mess hall that I met Amelia.

"So you're the stowaway, what the blazes are you doing here?"

I gave her a crooked grin, "I'm the new mascot, and if you feed me I'll do a trick."

"A wise guy huh? You got a name with that smart mouth of yours?"

"Ahri, Ahri Elysar. What's yours?"

"Staff Sgt. Amelia Serrano... so you are my new ward."

"So who you did piss off to be assigned to me?"

"No one, I volunteered."

I gave her the look.

"Don't look at me that way, I have two younger siblings at home, I know how to handle one nine year old. So whether you like it or not were stuck together."

"Yes Sir!" I saluted and ran off.

And as I was running off I heard "Impudent Brat!" and I smiled.

Three months later I was allowed on the bridge provided I didn't talk and cause any trouble.

It was now nine months into the voyage, and we had already encountered the blue skinned, red eyed culture.

"May we join you?"

I looked up from my datapad that I was reading to see Amelia in full combat gear along with some of her squad mates. "Do I you really have to answer that?" I asked.

"Just giving you some ribbing. I assume you have been following the encounters with the unknown civilization?"

"Yeah, this pretty much throws out the UAE (Unknown Alien Encounters Orders)."

"I know my unit is being sent down to reconnoiter an unknown planet. We assume hostiles are present."

"We'll be careful; I don't want you coming back in a body bag."

"Relax we'll be fine."

"I'll keep an eye out from observation deck."

She stood up to head out. "See ya kid."

"Bye."

Three hours later she was dead and I was in the hospital wing in a coma that wouldn't end for three weeks. The CMO told the Captain that I would most likely not remember what happened, and that we should treat him carefully, he could be traumatized. I of course nodded and pretended to have no knowledge of what happened when I was questioned. But the truth is I remember everything. I remember using the Force to "shadow" Amelia. Now I wasn't actually follow following her, I was using the Force to "piggy back" on her signature. You see every person in the galaxy leaves a ripple or mark on it. Each mark is unique, focus in on that mark and you can trail them. Another way of looking at it is the contrails of star-liners in atmosphere. You see the contrails they leave and can track them and even follow them to the liner itself. So what I did was use her presence in the Force to anchor me to her. The side effect was that everything she felt I felt. The panic, the fear, the determination, the pain, and then the cold numbing sensation you get when you know you are dying; I felt it all. It was at this point that I began screaming my head off. I screamed so much and so load it apparently freaked out everyone around me. They said my scream sounded like the shriek damned being cast into Chaos. And that the hairs on the back of their neck stood on end. They finally had to drug me to sleep just to end the wail of the damned.

I woke with a blistering headache, I was nauseous, and my vision which should have been crystal clear in the Force was alternating between "normal" for the average person in the galaxy saw and how Miraluka see the galaxy.

Eventually the headache subsided after about a day but I noticed to my growing unease that when I tried to use the Force again that the migraine returned. And the more I used the Force the more pain I had to endure. I was now beginning to feel a little panicky. No Force means no becoming a Knight, and that wasn't acceptable. That was when I had the brilliant idea to take pain relievers, and while I had no idea how long the symptoms would last I was prepared to take the pain relievers for as long as it was needed. After all I could stop whenever I wanted.

The pain killers did the trick and with them I could use the Force longer, though I found that the longer I used them the less effective they became. So I had to take them more and more before the headache would dissipate.

At first I was able to get the pain relievers easily, but as time passed I had to steal them. And of course when the CMO found out she put me on suicide watch and alerted the Captain who contacted Admiral Starwind who elected to transfer me to his command ship the Vigilance where he could get to know me…., it would be fair that I do earn my commission as an ensign of the Republic Navy. Of course I got it only because after the "incident" and because Admiral Starwind had taken a liking to me and wanted to keep a close eye one me. Don't know what he saw in me…

_**End of flashback**_

"Initiate…Initiate Elysar. Are you okay? Initate."

"What? Oh…yes Master Windu, to answer your question it was a chance to see new planets explore, to do new things, I saw planets that the Dark Side was strong in them and planets strong in the light, planets that had fauna never before seen. It was interesting, though when I mean see I mean review the after action reports and holocams. I typically just watched shuttles go ground side and only did I get the chance to go planet side.

_**Flashback**_

Originally I wasn't even supposed to be going but when I woke up that day I felt a call unlike anything I had ever felt before. I begged Admiral Starwind to allow me to go planet side. He told me that he wasn't planning to explore the planet but bypass it altogether. I told him about the call and asked him to scan the planet for anything unusual groundside. He agreed… reluctantly but told me that I was to lead the scanning units. He had an officer show me to CIC for what would be the second I had ever been there and this time I was given a quick rundown on the stations in the room. The officer told me how to properly set up and direct the scanning of the planet and what patterns work for different scenarios. Then after showing me what to do he let me give the orders, with him telling me what to say.

I asked the officer if I could join the task group consisting of three warships when they went into orbit. When he asked why I told him it was my OP so I should lead it.

He looked at me closely, nodded and told me to report to the hanger deck where a shuttle would be waiting to take me to the Salient.

The Hammer and Anvil both frigates moved into orbit with the Salient a dreadnaught acting as the lead ship for the task group. From its position the Salient was to receive the telemetry data from the two frigates and the accompanying escorts who scanned the planet. At first it appeared the planet was clean nothing on it but sixteen hours and thirty seven minutes in an anomaly was recorded. It was logged and when the planet was fully scanned I asked for permission to lead a squad of troop's groundside. The Captain laughed at me and told me that I was too young to inexperience, and that I would just get in the way. But I was told that I could accompany a squad but I was too young too inexperienced to lead men even for a reconnaissance mission.

So I rushed to my room and got into gear as quickly as I could and reported in, it was an odd sight, by the time I was to go planet side I had outgrown the majority of my cloths including my robes. So I was dressed clothing that was five to six sizes too small. That meant I needed new cloths, but this was a military vessel meant for adults not children. So any clothing they had would have to be custom tailored. The Quartermaster made it clear that I would be the one to do the tailoring. He would show me how the first time but after that it was up to me. I found out very quickly that I hated having to sew. My threads broke; the needle kept drawing blood often enough that there were pin pricks that traveled in a line across the fabric, and the sewing was crooked, hardly fit for the military. Which random officers would point out at any given moment. Having to do my own sewing sucked and made me realize that I didn't want to grow anymore.

The Sergeant in command of the recon squad must have taken offense that he was going groundside on the orders of a child and so gave me a stern glare and a lecture to not do anything funny or he would have me scrubbing toilets for weeks.

We landed in the front of a temple complex. It was clearly of Jedi origins but what it was doing way out here in the middle of nowhere we had no idea. The data base had revealed nothing except that it was a dark world shrouded in perpetual twilight.

The squad entered the complex to find a large garden that served as a meeting place. The floor was solid rock and had a weird symbol on it. We ignored it and moved on to the nearest corridor. The soldiers wanted to know what was in the Temple more than what the Temple was doing here, though I wanted to know both.

While the squad secured the area and the squad fanning out I followed the men as they opened doors and acted like something was going to attack them at any minute. We saw beds that had remnants of sheets on them and a pantry that was picked clean. There were pictures of Jedi and of the Republic as murals and as we explored I recorded everything and took the occasional photo.

What I was anxious to get to was the Archives, there had to be something. So I slipped away from the crotchety sergeant and followed my gut. Where it would lead me I had no idea, but I had a feeling it would be the Library.

I stopped at a huge archway and looked around. There was a balcony with a stairwell leading to it to my right, behind me was the way to the main entrance, and behind me was a long passage way that I hadn't explored yet. The Library had no visible lock and I was loath to force my way in. I looked around for something that could show. I searched the door even going so far as to try brute force to force my way in. In the end I found a lock of some kind. It was odd; it had no buttons to be pressed though it looked like it could be manipulated. I hadn't the faintest idea how though. I heard hurried footsteps from behind and saw Sergeant Crotchety and his men hurrying towards me.

"Do you have poodo for brains? I told you to obey all my commands. What do you think you are doing?"

"I am trying to figure out how to get in without destroying the door. I believe I have found the Temple Archives and I am at a loss as to how to get in. Any suggestions?"

"Ahgh! Wilkes, Sam bring out the explosives! We're going blow the door down1"

"If you do that you could damage the library!"

"Don't worry the explosives will be shaped, we just need to get to safety."

"Provided that the explosion doesn't cause the roof to collapse."

"Shut up brat! Who asked you?"

The charges were placed and we retreated to the balcony before Wilkes detonated the charges. There was a flash and a muted bang. When the smoke cleared the door was for the most part untouched except for a small hole the size of a child.

"Strong door I remarked, good job with the explosives now we have a way in."

"Yeah but it is too small."

"Not for me, I'll go through and explore, I should be in there long."

"No way! This is my operation and it is too dangerous for someone your age. Wilkes bring out some more explosives."

"If you failed to break the door down in one go a second go won't work. Besides just because the planet appears to be deserted doesn't mean it is. We have most likely attracted attention. And having to set up the charges around the hole will take more time then we may have."

"…Alright but don't linger okay."

"Roger."

"Get in there."

I tossed my backpack in and followed it inside. I looked around and came to the conclusion that the Temple had been evacuated in a hurry and then forgotten. Now in small academia's the library is typically the brains, and this Temple was no exception. And to see it in such disrepair meant that something had happened to make it this way. The exterior of the Temple had little damage which meant that there wasn't an attack but the holodisks and books scattered around meant that the Temple had been cleaned out in a hurry. Maybe an evacuation…but for what? Planetary weather shift, danger of imminent attack, no answers came to mind.

There were scraps of paper so fragile that when I touched one it crumpled into dust. I gathered the holodisks and books and put them in two separate stacks to be transported to the fleet. Finding everything I could I looked around before I spotted something unusual. A wall that had an unusual pattern on it, almost like somebody had tried and failed to blow it open.

I concentrated on the Force and just opened the door, not quite sure how but it worked and I wasn't complaining. I went inside and found a dozen holocrons of various sizes. What was unusual though was that four of the holocrons were Sith holocrons, which was very odd. Especially the Sith holocrons to be side by side with the Jedi holocrons. I wouldn't think the Chief Archivist of the Temple would have been that careless. Maybe this was a hidden vault and the Jedi had no time but to put them in there. The scorch marks though were a mystery. The Temple was intact, no skeletons to be found. What could have happened?

I sat leaned against the vault to think. I looked at the scorch marks and then it hit me. They were the same pattern as of an explosive. Somebody tried to steal what was inside, whatever was inside was their main objective…and I now had it in my possession.

But which of the holocrons was the prize they were after…assuming the vault only held holocrons. I reexamined the vault more closely. Looking for hidden cracks or doorways…I searched high and low but my investigation bore no fruit. I looked at my watch, fifteen minutes had passed. It was time to leave.

As I was leaving I found in a corner tucked away a lightsaber. It looked old but was in fairly good condition. When I tried it out it gave a hum as the silence was broken by the noise. The yellow blade illuminated the room slightly and with the light from my blaster I could see well…

"Lied you did about why you left, tell us the reason you will. Said Master Yoda."

_**End Flashback**_

"Wait what; I said snapping back to present time."

"Tell us the truth you will," said Master Yoda.

"First of all I didn't really lie I just never put any real thought into why I left. You know how I see, that this world vibrates with life. My voice by this time was laced with anxiety. I had come so far, I didn't want to be kicked out before becoming a Knight. I left to see the galaxy. I left to get out of my prison that was the Temple on Rhen Var…

"We never mistreated you!" Said an angry Council Member.

"Alright I will concede that point but you kept us and I meant in the broad sense in the dark. We were taught what you wanted us to know, we thought the way you did."

"A good analogy of this is like the story where three people stare at the back of a cave and the shadows produced by the sun and moon produce all the life they know. One day a person decides to turn around and sees the beauty of the world. But most importantly he sees the world is a lot bigger than they first realized. He tries to convince the others but they ignore him. So he tries to go back to staring at the back of the cave. But he can't, he know the life he once had was a lie."

"So you did leave the Order," said Master Windu.

"I just wanted to avoid being a carbon copy of previous generations. I asked myself three months before I left the temple why the Jedi took only children and not wait until they were adults. I realized after some thinking and delving into my studies that the Order was afraid to take adults. It was easier to take children instead…."

"Afraid not we are, explain you will, said Master Yoda."

"It is simple really; if you took an adult you wouldn't have been able to know who he/she was before they took the oath. They would be a wild card. By taking children you can mold them the way you want without as much fear of "corruption" from the outside world. Then when they finally leave the nest they think the way you want them to, they act the way you want them to, and they say what you want them to say. You are afraid of me and what I have experienced. I am a wild card. And the real issue isn't whether or not I left the Order but whether I am a threat to what you are trying to do."

"…Does that answer your question Master Yoda?"

All I got was silence I return.

"One last question Initiate, how did you escape the Rhen Var Temple and what was the deciding factor into leaving?"

"Well it began like this Master Jedi…"

_***flashback***_

"Did you hear Ahri; three dreadnaughts are leaving from the nearby base to join up with an expeditionary force to explore the galaxy!"

"I don't recall Cecilia; I think you might have mentioned it every day for the past two weeks?"

Samuel and I shared a good laugh.

"Oh go ahead and laugh fuzz ball, at least some people pay attention to local news."

"What's the point Ceci? We have you to tell us."

Cecilia made a face and stuck her tongue at me. I just laughed again, I loved Cecilia…and Samuel to be fair.

Cecilia and Samuel were my two best friends in the Temple. We were the three musketeers, and we got into trouble quite frequently. Cecelia was the brains, Samuel the leader, and I was the on the spot tactician. Together there was little we couldn't do.

"So how about we see the Expedition off, I suggested." This was my chance to break the mold, to not be a copy of previous generations of Jedi. Ever since I read about Kerra Holt and her one person journey though Sith Space I wanted to be just like her. I had been plotting for weeks but hadn't found a way off the planet until now. And I wasn't going to let that chance get away.

"I don't know we could get in a lot of trouble said Samuel."

"You say that all the time I replied."

"Haven't you learned from that prank we pulled on Master Daoi two weeks ago? We are still grounded!"

"Then we shouldn't get caught."

"Alright but we need to do this quick, Ahri this is your op create the plan."

"We do it tonight, so we need to borrow a transport and then get to the base."

"Tonight! We are so dead moaned Samuel."

"Maybe let's meet back in our usual place in fifteen."

Somehow we made it out of the temple and to the outskirts of the base on a borrowed landspeeder. We were nearly caught but we got away, though getting back inside would be tricky…assuming that is I was planning to go back. Which I wasn't.

"Alright we made it, now can we go? Hissed Ceci her voice wavering because of the extreme coldness of Rhen Var's night.

"Not yet I want to get a closer look.

Below us was the Republic base humming with activity. And on three platforms were three Republic Dreadnaughts.

So I jumped off the cliff and slid down the side and onto the valley floor, in the process losing my lightsaber. "Damn where is it? No time I have to hurry."

"Wait! Ahri!... Come on Cecelia! Shouted Samuel"

"No! Stay there! I'll be okay."

"Just be quick about it, we need to get back okay?"

"I smiled behind the mask I was wearing, he had no idea what I was really planning, no problem Samuel this shouldn't take long."

Rhen Var as an ice planet goes through frequent blizzards and the day I left was no exception. Visibility was practically nil at night but during blizzards it was a death sentence if you got lost. But for a Jedi…a Miraluka Jedi especially it was no problem, I just followed the life forms that I was able to see. I made it to the platform to where the real challenge was. There was a guard detail watching the area on the platform above. I needed to act fast, going up the stairs would be impossible. The snow was fresh and it crunched when I walked. That meant I had to jump about fifty feet into the air…not impossible just difficult.

I looked at the guard and snapped my fingers creating a noise that sounded like it came from his left. He turned and I leapt for it. I actually made it to the ledge when I found myself falling; I had misjudged and hadn't leapt far enough. I grabbed the edge just in time and hung on for dear life. I had seconds before the guard turned back. I struggled to get onto the platform; my upper body strength really needed work. Somehow I made up and over the railing just as the guard returned to his original position. I was about fifty yards to his right but due to the near white out conditions he couldn't see me. I snuck into the entrance of the ship and waited for lift off which was in three hours. And Ceci said I didn't think things through…

"And that is how I left the Temple Master."

"…"

"Before the Council decides your fate do you have anything else to add?" Said Master Windu.

"Yes Master Windu I do, I never did leave the Order. I know that I went my own way but I never left the Order. I made every effort to keep with the ideals of the Order. But some things have to be discovered for yourself, and I knew that I would regret not taking the chance to leave the temple for the rest of my life. I learned more about myself, and just what I can do, and I respectfully ask that you judge me not by my disobedience in leaving without permission. But what I have learned and how I have matured."

"Dismissed you are Initiate. Call you back at a later date we will, said Master Yoda."

"Thank you Masters." I said while bowing to the Council. "Thank you for hearing me out. As I was walking out I stopped short, I had just realized something important. Masters, before I go where will I stay?"

"You will stay in the student section of the temple. Padawan Swan will show you the way."

"Thank you Master Yoda. "

I bowed to the Council and the room.

"So how did it go Ahri?"

"Don't know yet Bultar. They said they will contact me later with their decision. I hope they decide to let me stay."

"I'm sure you will be allowed to stay. So while we're waiting why don't we get some food and then I'll show you your room."

"That would be great."

As we descended on the turbolift I could see the sun was high in the sky, most likely it was noon or close to it. That reminded me that I hadn't had breakfast yet.

We exited the turbolift and took the hallway we exited on to our left. From there we went up a long flight of stairs. At the top I could hear lots of noises and clanking of silverwhere.

"Hey Bultar?"

"Yes?"

"Mind if we get something to eat first, I wasn't able to have breakfast before meeting with the Council, and I am really hungry."

She shrugged, "sure why not."

We entered the room to find it full of Initiates, Padawans, Knights, and Masters of all species dining on a variety of food.

"Hey Barriss! Barriss, I would like you to meet my new friend Ahri Elysar. He just got back from a military expedition with the Republic and is seeking to continue his Jedi training."

The new person was a female Mirialian from the planet of Mirial. And in my opinion was very beautiful. Curves and everything, she would be a knockout in the years to come.

She was also sitting at a table eating by herself, note to self-correct that problem in the future.

She stood to greet us, more specifically me being the person she didn't know.

"Nice to meet you, Ahri. She inclined her head in a show of greeting and respect. I'm Barriss Offee. Padawan Learner to Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. How was the journey?"

I bowed my head in return, courtesy dictates that it be returned in the same manner it was given or greater. "Overall it was a blast (_lie_)! I had so much fun (_even bigger lie_)! Then there were times that made me wonder what I was thinking when I left the temple (_almost every day_). Overall I would do it again if I was given the chance (_so true_). I knew I was contradicting myself but my positive outlook of the expedition had soured after the death of Amelia. Does that answer your question, Barriss?"

"Yes it does, thank you. How about both of you get some lunch and I will save you a seat the table I'm eating at."

"That sounds great! We'll join you in a minute." Said Bultar

"She seems like a nice person, thanks for introducing me."

"No problem let me show you where we get our food."

We ate lunch with Barriss and then afterwards Bultar showed me my room and then we parted ways. I tried to spend the next few hours in my room being lazy but that just wasn't me. I had gotten used to doing something, anything that I was restless.

So I decided to explore, I wandered aimlessly and eventually found myself in a huge garden of sorts. It had fountains everywhere, but it wasn't the flora or water that gave me a sense of peace. It was the all-encompassing feeling of serenity. the area was a nexus of the Living Force. I basked in the waves of energy that flowed over and around me. I could feel the sickness that had for so long been a part of me recede.

I wandered around and couldn't help but find a place to fall asleep, and there I stayed.

When I woke up I was feeling very groggy. I sat up to find flowers all over myself and my hands folded on my lap. I was in practically being prepared for embalming. I groaned and turned to my right and onto my hands and knees. The flowers around me falling off my hair, chest, and face like rain drops. I heard lots of giggling and looked up to find a group of younglings hiding behind some shrubbery. Clearly they were the ones who doctored me up. I gave a smile and a wave and they ran off.

But despite my smile I was feeling ill, very ill. I crawled pathetically to the nearest solid object, which was a heavy and large potted plant. I used it to pull myself up and then stagger drunken like out of the garden. I had no idea what was wrong with me, I was feeling sicker than I had ever been before. I tried to get back to my room but I couldn't climb the stair that led to a higher level. It didn't help that each step was large and bigger than the last.

I ended up collapsing on the stairs not able to move backwards or forwards.

In the end it was the same younglings who played dress up with me that found me. They ran off to find help while two stayed behind to keep an eye on me.

One was a female Togruta the other was a male human. Both were cute as can be. They kept trying to help me which was nice except they didn't know what to do other than to keep trying to pat my back or rub my stomach which was making me nauseous.

"Initiate!"

I looked up; there were three Jedi and the Younglings that had left to get help.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?"

"I was fine earlier today, I had just had lunch and decided to explore the area. I found this garden…"

"The Room of a Thousand Fountains?"

"If that is what it is called yes, the younglings that brought you to me where there as well, I entered the gardens and felt weird."

"Weird? How so"

"I have been feeling sickly for the last few years, it has gotten worse as time went by but it doesn't seem to be like any know disease that can be treated. Antibiotics don't do anything, if I had to guess it is a mental disease or one brought upon by the Force itself."

"The Force? Said the healer sharply, how so?"

"I can see auras and perceive the alignment of the person and when I perceive my own aura it has this sickening taint to it."

"Let's take him back to the Halls of Healing for observation. We need to know what is causing him to diminish in strength."

I was rushed to the Medical Wing which was apparently known as the Halls of Healing to the Jedi here. They conducted all sorts of tests but all came back negative.

The lead healer on duty came up to me after a series of tests, "Initiate, we have found no reason for your illness, no physical ones that is. We would like to keep you overnight for observation."

"I would rather not, Master Healer; I really don't like to stay in hospitals longer than necessary."

"That would be unwise and as your healer I recommend staying."

"Respectfully I can't stay here. I will let you know of any new developments."

I bowed and left before she could stop me. I was really happy to be away from her and the rest of the healers, in fact if I hurry I had just enough time to get a quick dinner and then head to bed again. I was really tired….

I felt like I was between sleeping and being awake, I was surrounded in darkness and despair. I was panicking…

*****Ding dong… _ding dong_!*****

I woke up jumped to my feet, and the first thing I did was immediately stagger to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

**Ding dong!**

"Coming, I'm coming! Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was told to bring you before the High Council."

"Could you give me ten minutes to get ready and be presentable?"

"Do hurry. It is not wise to keep the Council waiting."

"Thanks. Why don't you come in and sit in a chair while I get ready."

*****Twelve minutes later*****

"Hurry up! We were supposed to be at the Council meeting already!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I didn't mean to throw up on your robes you know. It's not my fault the Council didn't give me any advanced notice."

"Less talking more power walking."

"Fine, fine, don't get your robes in a bunch."

*Eight minutes later*

"This is where I leave you. May the force be with you."

"And you."

"I stepped through the Council door and I couldn't help but feel anxious about the Council's decision."

"Late you are Initiate Elysar", said Master Yoda.

"Respectfully Master you didn't give me any notice when you would be summoning me again. I just woke up twenty minutes ago, and I would have slept in longer if the Padawan you sent hadn't woken me up."

"Early riser you must learn to be hum. Many bad habits you have learned."

"You are correct Master Yoda, but this was the first time in years that I have been able to sleep in so I took advantage of it."

"Ahri Elysar, it is the decision of the Council that you will be allowed to train to be a Jedi once more. But you must stay in the temple. No wandering off, do you understand?"

"Yes Master Windu. Thank you for allowing me to return to the Order. You won't regret it."

"Now all we need is to get you up to speed. We will give you some test to test your knowledge and physical strength."

"Sounds like a plan. When do I start? And when can I build a lightsaber?"

"You don't have a lightsaber?"

"The only one I had was the one I gave to you yesterday."

"But didn't you have one before you left the temple asked Plo Koon?"

I blushed and looked down sheepishly." In my haste to leave the temple and not get caught I accidently left it behind in one of the snow drifts near the base on Rhen Var. But even if you found it and gave it back to me I should still build another, because who I was then is not who I am now."

"Your lightsaber is your life, go now, build a new one, and then begin your lessons we will, said Master Yoda."

"Thank you Master Yoda." I turned away to leave then I realized something.

"More to say Initiate Elysar?"

"How do I get to the work stations?"

"Padawan Dor will be called to help you. She will meet you at the base of the tower in a few minutes. Go now; don't want to keep her waiting hum."

"No Master, thank you Master."

I bowed and exited the Chamber not knowing that I would be the discussion of yet another talk.

I didn't have to wait long less than a minute after reaching the base of the tower Padawan Dor a female falleen arrived and guided me to the workstations.

"We proceeded down several halls to a turbolift that took us up several floors, till we reached the right floor."

"This is the Lightsaber construction chamber, this large room is dedicated to creating, and repairing lightsabers, there is also a room that houses crystals of all sorts of colors said Dor. The chamber is located in the High Council Quarter"

"Okay, so the rooms to the left and right are private work areas?"

"Not quite, they are work areas that are on the hands of giant statues but anyone can enter them. We are currently heading to the center of the floor where you will find examples of lightsabers used in the past as well as the schematics that go with them. You will need to contact the supervising Master, who has his work room here, to enter your name into the system, and to let him know that you are here."

"Okay, anything else that I need to know?"

"No."

We entered the room and I saw a huge rotunda that had examples of lightsabers on pedestals, to the right of each lightsaber was a holoprojector that told the information about the lightsaber and then about any famous users of that particular model of lightsaber. In the center with sunlight streaming down from a round skylight in the center was an information kiosk where I saw a Master Jedi, who I assumed was the supervisor for the area.

"Can I help you Padawan Dor? Asked the Master Jedi."

"Yes, Master Hing, replied Dor. This is Initiate Ahri Elysar, he is a new arrival to the temple. He just came back to the Temple and is in need of a new lightsaber."

While Dor was introducing me I took a chance to get a good look at him, and man does he look freaky. Bathed in sunlight, and the surroundings having only some moderate light thus giving his surrounding the feeling of a dungeon and Master Hing being the dungeon master. "

"Well you have come to the right place Initiate Elysar. Come; let me show you where you will get all the equipment."

"Thank you for your help Padawan Dor, you are excused_._"

"Good Luck Ahri."

"Thanks Dor."

As Dor left Master Hing turned to me.

"Let's get started shall we Initiate?"

"Yes Master."

Master Hing led gave me an extensive tour of the area showing me more examples of past lightsaber designs. I noticed that there were not a lot of lightsabers in the room and he said that it was because most were sent off to relatives, museums, or placed in storage to be used again when needed, and only a few were kept here. After seeing the lightsaber room he showed me a room that seemed to just pulse so strongly with the force I had trouble seeing. Inside were thousands of lightsaber crystals of every color, and in the middle was a singular work station. I could feel that this was a place of great power, and it made me feel uneasy.

"Master, why is there a work station in here?"

"This is the closest the order could replicate the experience you might have on Ilum, just without the trial… and the freezing cold temperatures."

Master Hing led me back to where we started off and then he directed me to a workstation where I would find all the necessary parts for a lightsaber. I walked up the stairs to the platform to find that the workstation and platform were really the hands of the giant statues that Dor had told me of earlier.

When Master Hing left I took out from my backpack all the crystals I had obtained throughout my journey. I could only use two but I needed to think of a way I could use up to four crystals, not counting the one that will make it water proof.

I decided to do some meditating to decide, so I locked the door to prevent interlopers and then proceeded to assume a meditative stance.

*3 hours later*

"How are you doing Initiate?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't made any progress."

"I was trying to meditate so that I remember how I created my first lightsaber."

"Need any help?"

I looked at my mess of parts and then at the chrono sighed and then said, "yes please Master Hing."

"I suppose it is all and well. The Council has told me that you are to use a training lightsaber only."

"Then why am I here Master?"

"They are not sure of your skills and want to avoid any accidents. They have said once they are assured you remember how to build a lightsaber; once you are able to you will be allowed to use one. Since you don't remember I will instruct you."

"Thank you Master Hing."

I managed to successfully construct a new lightsaber after an hour of tutoring and at the end Master Hing handed me my completed lightsaber.

"Why don't you head to the Training Chamber to brush up on your lightsaber skill? The door is that away and he pointed to his left."

I walked to the Training Chamber to find a large circular room with bleachers at the ground level and a balcony that ran the length of the room. The upper floor had marble statues of robbed Jedi and the walls have reliefs of events. There was also a door that led out of the chamber. The ground floor had four large statues of Jedi arms outstretched with a door of some kind in the middle of each. Between the statues was what I recognized as holoprojectors. Like the balcony the ground floor was ringed with reliefs. The room was dimly lit, with the major light source coming from above in streams and lights set on dim. The very center of the room looked like it was a part of the holoprojector but the system was more elaborated than I recognized.

I stepped into the center taking care not to step on the transparasteel I wondered what to do.

"Welcome Initiate I am JTR-47, as an automated combat specialist droid. I will be responsible for your initial training." I turned around to see a droid with a humanoid shape approaching me. "Pleasure to meet you JTR-47, how may I help you?" "As I said I will be responsible for your initial training. The Council has asked me to test. So if you are ready we will begin." I prepared myself for combat and took out my lightsaber. "Ready teacher." "Oh I'm not a teacher I'm just a droid." "When you instruct someone you are a teacher sir." "Very well, first things first please prepare yourself." "For what Sir?" "Anything, Initiate, anything." I assumed my chosen combat position and had my lightsaber at the ready but inactivated. "A crude…but passable version of Soresu, let's see what you remember of it." He must have activated something because all of a sudden the doors in the middle of the four statues opened and four training droids stepped out. But only two attacked blasting away at me. I dodged left avoiding the first attack activated my lightsaber and spun in a half circle deflecting the blaster bolts from the second droid. I leaped backwards in an arc avoiding another volley of blaster bolts and landing in front of the second droid who was almost directly behind me. I immediately crouched and then spun in a circle upwards "tagging" the droid. I then used the now disabled droid as cover to block droid #1's shots again. To get rid of him I used the force throw to throw droid #2 into the second and then sped up and took out #1 with a quick thrust into the chest cavity. The battle done I stood down from my combat position and awaited the next test. "You were supposed to block the shots not dodge and go on the attack Initiate, though you did show competence in dodging." My apologies I mustn't have been paying attention when you told me the instructions." "Very well we will begin and you will block the blaster shots with your lightsaber. Is that understood?" "Yes Master." *Two hours later* I was bruised, battered, had burns all over my body due to the blaster bolts hitting me and training swords that I wasn't able to stop in time. I was pushed to my limit, once I showed JTR-47 that I knew the basics. He made me pull out all the stops to pass and I was forced to step it up a level. I found myself going against droids wielding dueling blades and blasters. Sometimes they came in a group, mixed groups, or alone. The hardest part was the few droids that shot lightning at me. And man did that hurt, especially when I wasn't expecting it the first time so I was caught off guard.

"That will be enough Initiate. You have passed the basic level test. I will recommend that you be placed with a tutor though because your lightsaber skills are crude."

"Thank…you, I managed to gasp out."

"You're welcome Initiate. Have a good day"

With that he turned around and walked through a passage way I hadn't noticed in the wall. Maintenance tunnels maybe, something to look for later though.

I looked at the chrono on my wrist. It was dinner time but I was exhausted. I was hurting in places I didn't think I could feel pain in. I limped slowly and doggedly to my room. It took me twice as long to get there and I got quite a few strange looks from passing Jedi. Said Jedi didn't offer to help me…arrogant jerks.

I entered the room and headed straight for the tub. I wanted to soak my broken and battered body in as hot a bath as I could stand.

I ended up falling asleep in the bath and woke up hours later all prune like. I slipped out of the bath…literally. The heat sapped my strength and my battered state led to me crawling out of the bath tub. I flopped onto the bath mat and just laid there until I could gather enough strength to get up. From there I headed straight for bed. I was feeling too tired too lazy for clothing.

The next morning I woke up feeling very soar, slightly cold, and very clammy. I just wanted to go back to bed. But I had to go to my first real class in five years and I knew that if I didn't my teachers would go to the Council and the Council would want to know what was wrong and that would lead to questions that I had no intention of answering.

It was a cold stormy day; one of Coruscant's famous thunderstorms was ravaging the upper sections of the never ending city, when I arrived in Galactic History. My instructor was Master Abrahams who was apparently well liked by the students.

I entered the room from the rear to find a room situated like a small auditorium. The lowest part was where the teacher was and raised platforms for each of the students each level higher than the last. At most the classroom could hold I would say one hundred people though the class was only about twenty.

"Class, settle down class, we have a new student amongst us. Initiate Ahri, why don't you come to the front of the class."

"I slowly made my way to the front of the class, as I passed some of the other Jedi, Padawans if I remembered correctly. They had a braided lock of hair.

I heard whispers of;

"That's him! That's the one I've been telling you about!"

"He's the boy that left the Rhen Var temple to go on some foolhardy adventure."

"I heard from a Padawan who heard it from an initiate who heard a Knight talking to a friend about him that he is on the run from the law which is why he has been missing."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Great I haven't even been here more than one week and I am already the latest fodder for the Temple grape vine."

"Class this is Ahri Elysar, he just arrived a few days ago and I hope you make him feel right at home."

The room was absolutely silent, a room full of about twelve teenagers ranging from 13 to 15.

"Why don't you go sit next to Anakin?

I sat down to a brown haired kid, and got my things out so I could begin to take notes on the First Jedi Purge.

"Psst! Hey! Ahri!"

I ignored him, I was still feeling bad and didn't feel like talking

"Anakin!"

"Why are you disturbing the class?"

"I…"

"This is the third time in as many days that you have disrupted class, stay after class I would like to talk to you in person."

"Yes Master, he sullenly replied."

He gave me a glare and then went back to his own studies.

After class some of the other Padawans introduced themselves to me. I met Ferus Olin a rival of Anakin's, Darra Thel-Tanis, Tru Veld, and a few others.

We then went together to our next class, Meditation and the Living Force.

"I dislike meditating in general, but trying to levitate was just unreasonably cruel."

"It isn't so bad once you get the hang of it, said Barriss."

"I'm really not used to meditation and Master Yoda wasn't helping me concentrate by poking me in the side when he felt I wasn't concentrating enough."

"At least he didn't whack you in the side with his cane."

"He does that?"

"From time to time, you haven't been taught properly if you haven't been waked at least once. So what class are you going to next Ahri?"

"Begining First Aid, you?"

"Advanced Healing."

"Listen, Barriss, lately I have seen groups of children walking around together why is that?"

"Oh that is because they are a part of a clan, stated Barriss."

"Clan?"

"All initiates are grouped together by age and when they entered the temple. We take all our classes together though when we become Padawans we separate for the most part."

"But won't going on missions distract from your learning?"

"Not really, you see by this time we know the basics and have already decided on a "major," and area of focus mine is healing so I take a lot of healing courses.

"So, me not being a Padawan is unusual?"

"Pretty unusual, you were probably assigned to our group so you would be with the correct age group."

*Gong sounds*

"We're going to be late, let's go Ahri!"

I have to admit I like all my classes, Physics, mathematics, astrology, history biology, Basic Aurebresh (Language Arts), lightsaber practice, application and understanding the Force, but the one class I dislike is the one taught by Master Xan. The hand to hand combat instructor, _apparently_ what I was taught by Sergeant Baker is too _crude_ and lacks the _finesse_ needed to prevail in actual combat. *humph* I doubt she has even seen real combat like I have.

I was just leaving Master Xan's class when I heard the gong sounding the fifth hour of the evening.

"If I hurry I will be able to get an hour's worth of free study now that I have finished my homework."

I arrived at the Library and went to the historical section of archives and begin to read about the First Jedi Purge and the factors that led up to it. I must have fallen asleep because I ended up waking up in the middle of the night with a horrible neck cramp.

To be honest I was a bit jumpy, the library was dimly lit and looked very menacing. The shadows seemed to leap out at me where ever I looked; it was something out of my nightmares. My heart began to pound and I nervously took out my lightsaber and held it in my hand just so I could reassure myself that it was there if I needed it.

I was just making my way out of the archives by way of one of the side halls when I heard someone coming up behind me. In increased my pace, but the footsteps were getting closer. I broke out into a full run, sprinting through the hall to what I could only hope would be safety. I turned a corner and ***BAM*** ran smack dab into someone and fell onto my butt. It turned out that the person I ran into was a member of temple security.

He was patrolling the corridors when he heard me running. I told him that I was running from something that was following me. A few minutes later that something turned out to be Jedi Master Jocastu Nu the Chief Librarian for the Archives. Apparently she saw me leaving the area and followed me to investigate what I was doing at this hour.

So I told them how I came to the archives at eight and ended up falling asleep there. Realizing that I had fallen asleep in the archives I tried to find the shortest way to my dorm room.

Unfortunately Master Nu said that I would have to be reported to the Council for being out after curfew, oh goody, just what I need, even more unwanted attention.

I was escorted to my room by the security guard who found me and after I thanked him for his help I noticed that his armor was surprisingly poor. For an organization that was supposedly rich to have such poor equipment was inexcusable. I resolved to look into it at the first possible moment.

In the coming days I managed to avoid getting into any trouble but I didn't have any high hopes. I was just too different for my age, too independent. Something would have to give. But before it did there would be trouble.

Little did I know that I would be giving in a lot sooner than expected.

"Okay class before we begin today's lesson the Council has asked me to test Initiate Ahri in combat like scenarios, and you are going to help the Council by testing him in a variety of challenges/tests, said Master Xan."

I groaned mentally, I really disliked the constant reminders that I was the odd man out. Why couldn't she have done a silent examination, or even a tutorial session? Nooo, she had to choose the most public route.

"Padawan Skywalker would you assist Initiate Elysar for this exercise."

We approached Master Xan where she gave us a little pep talk.

It was the typical don't screw around show me what you've got sort of thing.

Anakin and I shook hands and went to opposite ends of the yard which wasn't all that big. I feigned having to tie my boot lasses again and crouched down. I took the opportunity to look around. To my rear and directly in front of me were doors leading to other areas of the temple. To my left was Master Xan and behind her was the rest of the class.

Having sized up the terrain and my opponent I stood up and faced my opponent.

"Begin!"

I activated my sky blue lightsaber and took three medium sized steps toward Anakin and then took a defensive posture similar to form III: Soresu. By rooting myself I hoped to give myself the advantage of a more powerful stance and position. The only disadvantage was that I was giving Anakin the opportunity to make the first offensive move. If he turned out to be stronger than me then my defensive barrier would be broken.

His first attack was to try and throw me out of my stance. He locked his lightsaber with mine and I immediately countered with a swift kick to the chest forcing him back, I then swept forward with a powerful uppercut, then disengaged and danced backwards in a counter-clockwise circle and used the new found momentum to strike a downward blow that if it were a real duel that would have cut the calf muscle if not blocked by Anakin's lightsaber. He dodged and countered with an out thrust hand.

I flew backwards landing hard on my back. Dazed I nearly would have been impaled if I hadn't rolled to my left when Anakin leapt on top of me. I was in dire straits, I needed a distraction, and I needed one now.

Anakin ran over and as he stepped over my legs I kicked up…hard. He staggered back in pain.

I took the opportunity to get back to scramble back to my feet and reignite my lightsaber which had gone out when I hit the ground. Safety protocol I assumed.

Anakin was in pain, and very mad. I could see his aura darken and the Force ripple in response. I couldn't help but take a stop back at all the darkness, all the hate directed at me. Nothing happened for a moment and then he charged with a yell lightsaber upright in the Form V: Shien/Djem, which was the opposite of Soresu.

I blanked I didn't know what to do; my concentration broken Form III did nothing to halt his advance. He powered right on through with his rage fueling his strength. He kicked me in the sternum and I found myself on the floor again. This time he went for the kill. He hit and hit and hit and I was finding myself feeling weaker and weaker. I just couldn't stop the lightsaber one handed. With each hit the lightsaber went lower and lower to the point I could feel the ozone as it burned the fibers of my cloths.

There was a flash of light, screams, a yell of pain, and an instant feeling of nausea, and then I let go and fell into the void of darkness.

When I woke up I found myself in a bed that wasn't my own. I was totally disoriented. I sat up and looked around and saw a dresser right in front of me with a clock saying six p.m., an open door that led to the bathroom and shower, to my left was a bed side table and lamp and to the right of that was a door I that I assumed led into a hallway. Boy was I to be surprised! Instead of exiting into a hallway, it led me into a kitchen/living room setting. It appeared I was in a suite where Master Padawan teams stayed when not on missions. I had heard about rooms like these from Padawans on Rhen Var.

I was looking at the kitchen to my left when I saw something in the corner of my eye. My head snapped right and my hand went to my lightsaber that was unfortunately not on the belt. I had no idea how I had missed her, one moment I was alone the next she was sitting right in front of me in a chair.

As if reading my mind she told me, _"Your eyes deceived you, if you had truly wanted to find me you would have."_

"Yes Master I murmured."

The first thought I had of her was that she was an angel of Iego; wise and beautiful with flowing rich golden hair. There was an aura of serenity and wisdom that just seemed to radiate from her and touch everything around her. Despite her youthful appearance I knew that she was a true master of the Force, a Jedi with centuries of experience.

The elusive Master gracefully stood up and gave me a bow.

"_Greetings Initiate Elysar my name is Fay, how do you like your new quarters?"_

I bowed respectfully to her, "they are nice Master Fay, but may I ask why am I hear and not in the Healers Ward or in my own quarters?"

"_You were in the Healer's Ward, but in light of recent events the Council decided that it would be best for your wellbeing to stay with me in one of the knight's billets. So I moved you while you were sleeping to my place."_

Master Fay must have sensed the confusion in me because she responded before I could say anything.

"_You're not being punished; it's just that after your duel with Padawan Skywalker the Council felt that you needed some a Master. And since I happened to be in the area and I felt that I could give you some help in coping with your stress." _

"What happened Master? All that I remember was a flash of light, screaming, and a yell of pain."

"_You snapped, just before Padawan Skywalker could give the finishing blow you gripped him with the Force then hit him with a bolt of electricity. That was the yell of pain you heard. You then threw him into the ceiling and then brought him down to the floor. At that point you fainted from what "we" being Master Xan, the Council, and I assume was emotional trauma brought forth by your journey with the Republic fleet." _

"I wouldn't have snapped if Skywalker hadn't messed up in the first place I muttered."

"So your my babysitter…who did you piss off to get this assignment? ...Master."

"_Your travels have instilled many bad habits Ahri,_

"Yes Master, I apologize for my rudeness."

She nodded to show her acceptance.

"_For now you will be staying here with me, and once the Council and I feel that you have mastered the basics we will leave the Temple to travel though the galaxy."_

"That sounds a lot like a Master Padawan relationship Master Fay. Are you asking…?"

"_I am Ahri, if you will have me that is."_

It was a no brainer response, but did I hardly know her…I looked her over examining her. I sized her up, my gut feeling was saying do it, but my mind was second guessing me.

"_You know that making me wait this long is considered rude, right? I am after all doing you a favor."_

My head jerked up and I looked her in the eye, "your right Master Fay you are doing me a favor."

"I apologize for the rudeness but to be honest I am having conflicting thoughts about it." At that I hung my head a little.

"_Why don't we sit down and we can talk about it."_

I was trembling with nervousness, this was it. I could finally become a Jedi, my dream was about to be on track again after five long years.

I took the seat Master Fay offered me which was next to her. I couldn't help but feel slightly insignificant and in awe of her. Up close her aura was intoxicating I wanted to touch her…just once. I leaned forward a little and put my left hand on the hand rest.

Then it was gone, her aura had changed and dimmed, no longer did I want to feel her. I looked at her and saw a knowing look on her

I flushed and put my hands in my lap, so much for being sneaky.

"_So tell my Ahri, just why you are split in two, what is causing you so much trouble."_

"My dream my life's ambition is to become a Jedi Knight to see the galaxy to be a student of history. I've read the stories of old, of Jedi who go into the darkness to save planets. Heck my favorite story was that of Kerra Holt and her one women crusade to save the galaxy during the New Sith Wars."

"_But?"_

"But I have changed since I left Rhen Var I…I am not sure I can handle taking orders and having to get permission for everything I wish to do. I had quite a bit of freedom while with the Expedition…especially after the "incident."

She put her hand on my knee, _"Ahri, the problem isn't the independence it is the pride, and you need to be able to bend a little. Is being a Padawan that bad a thing for you?"_

"No! I mean no, it is not, and I'm just used to the way things have been going so far."

"_But are you happy with the way your life has been going?"_

"Not really," and by now I was whispering."

"_Then let go, __Si ambulavero__in valle__umbrae__, non __timebo__: though I walk in the valley of shadows I fear not."_

"Okay."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, it would be an honor to be your Padawan Learner…if the offer is still on the table that is."

"_It would be my pleasure Padawan."_

She stressed the word Padawan and something in my heart melted away and I felt better than I had in a long time. Maybe this won't be so bad I though…maybe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter one**

**A/N: **

Also thank you so much for reading my story; it has gone through so many revisions this being the sixth major revision. But each revision gets better and better.

On to Chapter 2! 2/18/12


	2. Episode 1: Chapter 2

Revised: 4/15/12

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! The only thing I own is Ahri Elysar and any random characters that I add. I am not making any money off of this. Please don't sue me!

**A/N: **I decided to change things up, I felt that I was spending too much time creating chapters than advancing the plot of the story. So I decided to combine chapters 2 and 3 into one chapter.

Also I've gotten some questions about Master Fay. Master Fay is a canonical character of the Star Wars universe; she only appears in one comic series (6 pages I believe). She was modeled after the elves of LOTR. For more information just send me a message or go to Wookiepedia and type in Fay.

So without further ado here is the second chapter of Star Wars: Ahri Elysar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Episode 1: Chapter 2 **

_**Stagnation! After a thousand years of prosperity the Republic is beginning to crumble from within. Corruption and crime spread and even the vaunted protectors of the Republic, the Jedi aren't able to stop it all.**_

_**To make matters worse the power of the Dark Side grows while the powers of the Jedi wane. Five years ago Darth Maul was killed by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though one Sith is dead there is still the elusive Master on the loose. With their efforts divided between the increasing power of the Sith and the critical condition that the Republic is in no progress is made in solving either problem.**_

_**The most pressing problem for the Jedi is the decrease in available manpower. The Jedi Order is in a period of decline, but their responsibilities of the Order have increased. To say that they are unable to continue serving in a greater capacity would cause panic so the Order says nothing. **_

_**New Padawan Learners are being trained as fast as the Council can manage. One such Padawan is Ahri Elysar newly promoted and student of Jedi Master Fay. **_

Beginning of Chapter 2

Three days had gone by since I accepted Master Fay's offer to be her Padawan Learner and we had yet to see the Council to make the Master-Padawan relationship official, it was driving me insane. When it mattered I am always punctual and this really really mattered to me.

At the moment we were currently walking back to her…our room to have some dinner. Master Fay had been trying to teach me the finer points of meditation. Try being the key word, as it extremely was annoying. What blew my mind though was how she did her meditation and what she wanted me to copy. She was a practitioner of the Floating Mediation. Believing that physical contact with the ground detracted from connecting with the universe at large she attempted to show me how to float and meditate at the same time.

Needless to say it didn't go well and very little mediation got done.

We got back to our room and proceeded to make dinner. It was her turn to make it and my turn to clean up so I sat down to ease some of the tension I was feeling with a history book about the Great War.

"_Ahri?"_

"Yes Master?" I looked up from the book.

"_I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me a little about your time with the Expeditionary Fleet."_

Wonderful, this was the third time in as many days she had tried to get me to open up; she was acting like just another shrink. I put the book in my lap. "What would you like to know?"

"_Well I was just curious and was hopping you would be willing to tell me something." _

I fingered the book, showing my impatience to being interrupted in the middle of a good book. I looked her in the eye and said, "It had its up and downs."

"_Like?"_

"Like getting to explore new planets, meet new cultures, make new friends, and learn new skills."

"_What about the low points?"_

"What about them?"

"_I don't mean to pry Ahri I was just curious."_

With that statement I snorted and leaned back in my chair, of course she meant to pry. "Of course not Master" I said lightly, "but what other reason could there be to your asking questions."

Her face flushed slightly before resuming her neutral expression. I guess she didn't take being called a liar well.

She turned back to preparing dinner and I went back to reading my book.

Gone was the happy warm fuzzy feeling atmosphere, replaced it was by a cold tension.

Dinner was the same and I just wanted out of it. I admit I was in the wrong but I wouldn't apologize if I didn't have to.

After I cleared the table and washed the food I spoke up for the first time.

"If it's alright with you Master I'm going to hit the hay and try to make up all the class work that I missed since it is going to be Saturday."

"_Very well Ahri, but tomorrow morning you had better have had an attitude adjustment."_

"Yes Master." And I bowe

I went to bed knowing that I had shouldn't have acted the way I should. But I had no desire to just right off the bat telling her my secrets, secrets that few knew…and I intended to keep it that way.

"_Wake up Ahri."_

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"_It is 8:30 in the morning, Ahri."_

Without looking up from my nice warm bed I slapped my hand around to find my holo-clock. I knew I looked like a fool but my biological clock said it was too god damn early. I finally grabbed it and when I saw what time it was I groaned. I then preceded to coverer my head with my sheets. "This is revenge for yesterday evening isn't it?"

"_Don't be silly, Ahri." "I am just waking you up so you can do your homework like you said yesterday at dinner."_

"Fiiii(yawn) ne, I'm up." Deny it she may, my guess is that the thought most likely crossed her mind.

I got up and looked around. I had yet to finish unpacking and my things were scattered everywhere. My duffle bag was lying to the right of my dresser half way unzipped. My backpack was at the foot of my bed opened. And random articles of clothing were stuffed into drawers half closed just to get them out of the way.

I went over to my closet and after a moment's thought took out a Baran Do Novice robes that I found on my journey. The robes were a combination of Brown's and dirty white, with dark brown as the outer robe, followed by light/dirty white on the inside. I looked at the mirror in the closet. Very stylish for a Jedi I suppose considering they were meant for members of another force organization. I twirled to see my back. They will do just fine I thought.

Once dressed, calf high boots and all I stepped out into the living room. Master Fay was already having tea at the table.

I went to the cabinet got our some cereal and a bowl poured some milk over it and then sat down. Before I began to eat though I took one of the fruits in the bowl…a blumfruit and cut it into pieces, I loved blumfruits, especially when they were made into blumfruit muffins. The skin was orange red but the meat was reddish blue. The juice dribbled onto the table and I kicked myself for forgetting to get a plate. Master Fay just looked at me and I gave a hurried apology and got a plate and a wet rag. I had to hurry the juice is known to stain.

Disaster averted I finished my meal in silence. I didn't feel like talking to anyone and I knew after yesterday chit chat wouldn't be coming.

We finished our breakfast in silence and I got up took my dishes…and Master Fay's to be nice to the sink and cleaned them up. I put them into the dishwasher and was going to make my way to my room when…

"_Before you begin your homework let's take a look at what you brought from your room._

I gave her a rendition on what I brought with me, my backpack and my dufflebag.

"_All you have is one military grade backpack and a duffle bag?_"

Well I am expecting three packages which hold a dozen holocrons from Admiral Starwind that contains the rest of my things, but other than that this is all I have.

"_Holocrons? She put down her tea and gave me her undivided attention. Where did you get holocrons?"_

I proceeded to tell her the full story of how I found them, from the abandoned Jedi Temple, to the hidden room in the Temple's archives.

"_I am pleased that you were able to continue your education but I am more concerned with the Sith Holocrons. What did you do with them?"_

"I knew they were bad news the minute I saw them but I didn't want to leave them behind, and after some trial and error I had them locked up in the ship's safe."

"_Where did you keep them at first?"_

"I kept them in my room, but they kept giving me bad dreams, headaches, and nearly corrupted my primary holocron. Once that occurred I got rid of them."

"_Corrupting a Jedi Holocron, how is that possible?"_

"My favorite holocron had a function in which it could obtain information from other holocrons and add that information to its own repository of information. When I failed to specify which holocron I wanted it to copy it tried to copy the Sith Holocrons as well. I had to purge the information from the holocron and hope the holocron wasn't corrupted. I do admit though I wasn't able every bit of information of the Sith from it. I noticed a slightly negative feeling emanating from it, and the gatekeeper who had once been very patient was a little more impatient with me. All in all everything else was the same."

"_How much information can it store?" _

"No idea, which is something I have been trying to figure out to no avail."

"_Alright so eight Jedi Holocrons and four Sith Holocrons… Next thing we need to do is to get you some Jedi robes."_

"But I already wear the robes of the Baran Do. And I have plenty of robes that are of my people, isn't there a way I could just obtain more of the robes that I already have?"

"_I'm sure you could, but you are a Jedi, and still need to be issued the standard items a Jedi carries wherever he/she goes. You know comlink, food pellets, breather, medikit, as well as a pair of sturdy boots._"

"I understand having to need the necessities but I've seen many Jedi that wear non-standard robes."

"_They are not me, and I want you to wear the standard robes."_

"Yes Master."

"_Alright, before we go let's have a look at your lightsaber that you made._"

I handed over my training lightsaber which was big enough to have a two and half handed grip. Easy to use one handed if need be and capable of wielding it with two hands. The very bottom had a cross like clip that could be used when combined with its sister lightsaber (which I didn't make) to form a double bladed lightsaber.

Near the bottom was a black grip that was meant to allow for better gripping during combat. Near the top just below the emitter were two knobs and one subtle switch, one to adjust the power of the lightsaber, the other to control the length, and the switch was a safety feature since it was a training lightsaber. It lowered the power level so that the lightsaber would burn rather than cut. On regular lightsaber the knob that regulates the power would do that.

The emitter was guarded by a piece of metal called the blade emitter shroud or the Shroud as I like to call it that began above three thin lines that went around the lightsaber. It didn't protrude out it just helped prevent accidents by giving me some extra space. And the lines told me when I had hit the emitter. It was another layer of protection for the wielder. The lightsabers were all silvery white except for the grip which is black.

She hit the activation button which was located just above the middle of the saber and was a small button. The saber's color was a sky blue color that lit up the room.

"_Well done Ahri, take care of it, your weapon is your life."_ And with that she returned it hilt first to me…after deactivating it.

After getting my lightsaber I gathered my things so I could put them away and then start on my homework.

…

"Done," I dropped my pen onto the holopad and reviewed my accomplishment with satisfaction. I had finished my homework after four and a half hours of constant writing and now had the rest of the day off. I exited my room to find my Master talking with someone on the intercoms. I had no idea who and frankly as I was hungry I didn't really care at the moment.

Deciding not to interrupt my Master's conversation I looked in the fridge for some lunch. Finding nothing that I wanted to have I decided to head toward the mess hall to have lunch. I waited patiently by the door so I could get my Master's attention that I was leaving, and after a few minutes I grew impatient and left. I decided that she knew I would still be in the temple if she needed me and thus wouldn't be in any danger. I proceeded down the hall when I had a chance encounter… if one could believe in chance encounters with the Force and all, when I stumbled upon a female Jedi Master whose name I could only vaguely remember, Master Gather, Gallian.

"Ah Padawan Elysar, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Master…, I'm sorry Master, I know I have seen you somewhere, but I just can't remember where or what your name is." I hung my head feeling a little frustrated.

"Not to worry Padawan, my name is Adi Gallia, and I am one of the twelve High Council members."

"So that's where I remember seeing you," I bowed and then said; "how may I help you Master Gallia?"

"I was actually going to tell your Master that the Council has moved up your appointment time to 10:45a.m tomorrow morning instead of 2:30 in the afternoon as planned."

"Thank you for telling me Master Gallia, I will be sure to tell her as soon as I can."

"Thank you"

She turned to leave and before she left I had to ask or rather blurt out, "Master?"

"Yes"

"I was just curious but what is that hat you are wearing?"

She smiled and said; "it represents my people. I am from Corellia and we have certain customs and to honor them I wear this hat. It is just like why you always cover up your face with that veil of yours."

I nodded at that and began playing with the veil idly.

To not wear a veil at all is to be shunned and looked down upon. It is a moral decision that our community made long ago. Though it is noted that the youth sometimes where as small and thin a strip of fabric to wear and not be considered immoral. The elders really don't like that trend but can't put an end to it. Frankly I think it's cool but not for me.

Smiling with her lesson complete Master Gallia left me to my thoughts.

Before she was out of sight I hurriedly called out to her, "thank you!"

I was making my way to the mess hall when trouble hit me…again. It was the sickness I had experienced almost a week ago. My breath became harsher, my muscles went slack, and I was feeling faint and ill. I looked around to find a place to rest against or a place to sit down. I saw a little alcove with a bench and with all due …which was a drunken staggering here and there I made it too the bench. I sat down and doubled over clutching my chest. I was in pain so much pain. I saw double which I thought was impossible for a Miraluka to experience.

I needed to rest and gather my strength again. And hope that unlike the previous episode which sent me to the healer's wing I recovered quickly. This was the second episode in one week; I needed to figure out what was wrong with me and quick. Problem was I had no idea where to look.

When I was able to stand, albeit shakily I entered the hall much paler but just as hungry. I grabbed some food and was looking for a nice secluded spot away from anybody else so I could recover in peace when…

"So you are the elusive Padawan my apprentice has told me about."

I sighed, and turned to face the speaker. He was fairly tall, middle age…or approaching middle age at least. His expression and face spoke of trials that haunted him still. His beard made him look older than he was…and he was the Master of…

"You have me at a disadvantage Master…"

"I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master of Anakin Skywalker."

Sith's blood! Of all the people to run into it had to be the Master of the one person I had wronged. Though by the looks of it he had sought me out…why I had no idea.

I bowed as low as I could without spilling my food, "pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi, how may I help you?"

"I see your eating lunch as well, I was just sitting over there, why not join me?"

So much for a quiet lunch. "It would an honor Master Kenobi."

I followed Master Kenobi to where he was sitting. I noticed that Anakin wasn't around and there wasn't another spot with a tray of food on it. Had he planned this out? What was he after?

We sat down and I waited to see what Master Kenobi would do. He noticed that I was watching him, but did nothing but raise an eyebrow and pick up his utensils and begin to eat.

Once he began to eat I did as well.

We sat in silence eating for some time…I didn't enjoy the food as I had planned to. Master Kenobi's presence put me on edge and I was nervous as to what he was going to say or do. Should I call for Master Fay to intervene on my behalf?

"Relax Padawan; I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yes Master Kenobi."

"Padawan, I was wondering if you would be willing to answer some questions that I have."

"What kind of questions Master?"

"I have no one topic that I wish to focus on."

…

"Respectfully Master I will answer almost any question that you might have. But there are some topics that I don't wish to talk about yet."

He raised an eyebrow leaned back for a sec while giving me a searching look.

"Fair enough, why don't you tell me what happened in the spar four days ago.

"What do you know about it?"

"I wanted to hear your perspective Padawan."

"I understand, I just wanted to know what I needed to tell you and what to skim over…"

"The fight began like any other spar. My skills were not quite up to speed but I could manage for a while. I am a practitioner of Form III even if it was a bastardized version of it. _(Lightsabers clashing, sweeps, counter attacks, attacks)_. He used the Force on me _(the dropping stomach sensation followed by a hard landing)_. I was on the ground; he wasn't giving me a chance to get back up. So I improvised. I hit him in the genitals with my leg. He staggered back in pain.

It was then that I realized something bad had happened. Anakin had given in to his anger and hatred…"

"Anger, hatred? What do you mean Padawan?" Said Master Kenobi sharply.

"My people, the Miraluka have the ability to see the Force at all times. We see the subtle nuances and alignments of the people around us. For example the auras that I see come in four colors, red, blue, white, and grey. Everything else is a variation of that aura. We are so highly attuned with the Force to the point that for those who study it we can feel disturbances light years away. When I kicked Anakin in the nether region his aura took on a darker tone, signaling the use of negative emotions."

"I still find it hard to believe that he gave in to his emotions."

"Frankly Master if you don't believe me look my species up in the archives… After his alignment shift he went back on the attack with more ferocity than he had begun with. I was paralyzed I didn't know what to do. _(Cold fear followed by unending attacks)_. I was yielding ground fast and then he got me in the chest. This time he was on me too fast. I blocked the lightsaber thrust but he was too strong. It was getting closer and closer. _(There was a rippling in the Force, this time from within.) _I blanked out; there was a scream…then nothing."

"Thank you for telling me what happened Padawan, his voice trailed off into silence." He stood up abruptly, "it was nice talking with you Padawan, I hope you enjoy your day."

"Thank you Master I will, and Master…I know you doubt my story but I am telling the truth."

I stood and bowed and then sat back down to finish the last remains of my lunch.

I made my way down to my room; I was in no mood to wander now. All I wanted to do was to take a nice warm shower and then immerse myself in my books.

Waiting for me inside was Master Fay who expecting me.

"_How are you feeling Ahri?"_

"How…how did you know?"

"_Our bond? Remember?"_

"Oh…right." I remembered what I had been told by some of the Padawans on Rhen Var. They mentioned that the Master-Padawan relationship was more than just a title it was a relationship. Now I was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I had another episode, not as bad as last time, but they are happening more and more frequently."

"_Are you okay? Do you need to go see the healers?"_

"To be honest I am fine for now, but I am not sure what is wrong with me. And the healers don't know either. Or else they would have cured me or begun the process of rehabilitation."

"_If this continues we are going to have to monitor you at all times. Your sickness isn't natural Ahri."_

"To be honest that was my feeling as well, I think it has something to do with the Force. Maybe the aura of sickness I have been feeling for some time is a symptom of it."

"_I'll look into that, in the meantime let me know or the healers know if you experience another episode."_

"Yes Master…So switching gears how was your chat Master?"

"_It was good; I believe you have a message for me?"_

"How did you… Yes Master, Master Gallia asked me to tell you that our appointment has been moved up to 10:45am."

"_You should have told me right away."_

"Sorry Master, but I knew you were busy, so I thought I would wait a bit."

"_Alright, why don't we discuss some of the aspects of the Force before dinner?"_

"Sweet!" But despite me eager words I was still feeling at ease. I kept replaying the fight, my conversation with Master Kenobi, and the worry about another episode. They seemed so random.

I refocused to hear Master Fay begin. I hoped I didn't miss very much.

"…_to progress to Knighthood they must have mastered the three aspects of the Force. The first is Control; the ability to modify a person's state even under duress. "_

"So the Control aspect is where I use the force to control myself, or rather regulate how I use the force on myself?"

"_Basically yes, some of the techniques of this are Force Comprehension, the ability to learn something in a fast manner. Another technique is Force Speed, the ability allows your body to transcend its normal limits and go faster. The key to this branch of the Force is all about Control as the user dictates it, it is typically used defensively but not always."_

"_The second of the three aspects is the ability to Sense, or know what is going on in the world around you. The information could come by way of emotions, physically, force, or by other means."_

"So this area is all about information and using the force to gain an understanding about it."

"_Correct, notable techniques of this area are Force Comprehend, the ability to understand a foreign language or acquiring large amounts of information in a short amount of time. Another example is how you see which is called Force Sight. Force Sight is notable in that it allows you to counter force blinding and persuasion techniques. This technique allows a person to see through walls as well as show a person's aura dead or alive. It is also notable to say that those who use Force Sight are more in tune with the Force in general, and those who specialize in it can see the Force move, flex. As a beginner though I wouldn't expect that you wouldn't be a master at the ability already, you would need to devote more time to meditating and focusing on seeing the Force as it is. Finally another example is Battle Precognition, the ability to know what a person is going to do even before they do it. _

"Would seeing visions be a part of this area?

"_Yes, having a force vision would be a part of this area." _

"_The third and final area is called Alter. Alter is the ability to use the force to change your surroundings at will. This area is can be the most difficult to master just because to change something into doing something else takes a lot of effort."_

"Seems easy enough, all one needs is patience, a strong will, and a solid affinity with the force to accomplish it."

_Ha-ha. "We'll see about that, though a strong will most definitely help. Most of the offensive and defensive force techniques are here. For example force jump, levitation, deflection, and Push/Pull. Other techniques are telekinesis-moving inanimate/animate objects around, and Battle Meditation which is when a Jedi instills hope and confidence to your ally and despair to your enemy."_

"Now it is just past two let's do our daily routine of meditation, we are going to work on your ability to gain a state of clairvoyance while floating"

…

After three hours of painful meditation lessons that left me with a headache it finally came to an end when the clock struck five.

We prepared dinner, green salad with almonds, pecans, and chopped up dates in it, along with some noodles in a peach colored sauce. As we prepped the food we continued talking about the Force and general things.

"Master can a force technique belong to multiple areas instead of just one?"

"_Why yes, Force Protection controls and alters the area around you to protect you from a wide range of physical attacks. Another example is Force Immunity-an ability that protects the user from other force attacks."_

"Okay… thanks for telling me."

"_My pleasure Padawan, my pleasure."_

After a moment of silence I came up with another question. "Why don't you carry a lightsaber Master?"

"_By having a weapon you give yourself an opening to be able to fight rather than to reach a settlement. When you leave your weapon behind you only give yourself the option of peace, and so you strive for peace no matter what."_

"Interesting," I couldn't think of not carrying a lightsaber, but I did understand her logic.

"Master?"

"_Yes, Padawan?"_

"Why me, you told me how you could help me, but still why me?" "Why not somebody else?"

"_I have been alive for hundreds of years, and I to be honest never felt the need to teach. I decided to wander the Outer Rim Territories helping those in need while I followed the will of the force. Well the force called me back to the temple and to you. It told me that I was the one that should teach you and that I should start right away" _

"You're not going to ditch me when the force calls you away are you."

"_What!? Why would I do that?"_

"You follow the will of the force, what if it told you to leave me."

"_It wouldn't and besides you're stuck with me, you might as well_ _get used to it."_

"Then why did you wait so long to finalize the Master-Padawan relationship?"

"_To be honest I wanted to give you a chance to get used to me before making it final. Give you a chance to back out if you so choose to." _

I just nodded

After finishing dinner I decided to I decided to ask one more question before heading off to bed.

Master?

"_Yes Ahri?"_

Could you teach me how to give off the aura that you do?

"_Right now, isn't it a bit late?"_

Please, just a little bit?

"_Okay, let's sit in the middle of the living room."_

"Sit like this Ahri, Indian style."

Ready, at his nod I began.

"_To give off the aura that you feel you must first find inner peace. To do that you must quiet yourself, let go of all your feeling. Become one with the Force, become the force."_

"_Don't think Ahri just act, let your mind go. Be like a flowing creek and let all thought and emotions run down its path." _

"_Listen to the force within you, let go of your feelings." _

I tried to do as Master Fay suggested I really was. I was just having too much of a hard time. There was too much sickness within, and I couldn't find my sense of peace and balance. Then there the whole feeling of nausea that overcame me.

"_I think that this is enough for one day Padawan. We'll try again tomorrow after we see the Council."_

"Yes Master, thank you for teaching me and thank you for choosing me as your Padawan."

"_You're welcome Ahri, it is my pleasure."_

As I settled down for the evening I had to remember that my stomach was feeling queasy so I laid on my back instead. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

"_Ahri? Ahrii? Time to get up, Master Yoda told me that he rescheduled our appointment with the Council for today and it starts in an hour in a half."_

"Whaaat, what's with all the early wake up calls? Five more minutes" came my voice which was muffled by the pillow."

"_No, you need to get up, you have to get ready."_

So much for sleeping in, "alright I'm up."

"_Good, I advise you to take a shower; it always helps me wake up."_

"Ye *YAWN* okay."

"_You need to hurry; we need to prepare to go see the Council. The shower is yours, so hurry." _

*About ten minutes later*

"Ready Master Fay!"

"_Good! I'll be ready in a second._"

…

"_Ready to go Ahri?_"

"Ready five minutes ago Master" I said bowing.

"_Then let's not keep the Council waiting, especially since you were late to your first Council meeting,_" _said Master Fay with a teasing voice. _

"That wasn't my fault Master! The Council gave me no notice at all! They…"

*I spotted her grin* "Hey! You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"_Who me__**,**__ why would I do that?_"

*Humph* I didn't make me feel any better that I knew she was laughing at me.

"_Oh cheer up Ahri! It's a beautiful day!_"

"Yes Master."

We reached the top of the tower; the only thing separating us from them was a short walkway.

"_Ready Ahri?_"

I took a deep breath, "yes Master."

"_Then let us go inside._"

"Greetings Master Fay, how are you? Asked Master Windu."

"_I'm doing fine Master Windu, how are you?_"

"I'm doing fine. I believe you wanted to see us about a potential Padawan?"

"_I do Master Windu. I would like to take Ahri Elysar as my Padawan learner._" And she put her hand on my shoulder for extra emphasis.

"Very well Master Fay. Intiate Ahri do you accept the task of being Master Fay's apprentice?"

"I do, Master Windu."

"Initiate Ahri will you please turn to face your new Master? Asked Master Yoda.

_I couldn't help but be nervous. This was it; I was going to be a Padawan learner, at last._

"By the will of the force, two people stand before us to be united as Master and apprentice."

"Will you the High Council of the Jedi Order sanction this Master- Padawan apprenticeship?"

*we do chorused 11 voices.*

"Then as is the tradition of the Jedi Order will you Master Fay take this ring, and tie it on the end of a strand of braided hair as a symbol of your bond to each other."

Master Fay took the silver and dark blue patterned ring and tried to carefully tie it to a strand of braided hair. I noticed that she hesitated for a split second and so I raised the right side of my veil so she could gain access to my hair.

It was done, no backing out. I was now the apprentice of a centuries old Jedi who was charged with teaching me and to be his light in the darkest of days. A master who would revel in my accomplishments and to chastise me when I make mistakes, no backing out now, it was done.

"By the authority of the High Council Master and apprentice you are."

It's done; I am officially a Padawan learner. And not just too any Master but to a kind, caring, wise, and thoughtful Master

"_Thank you Ahri, that was very nice of you to say about me."_

I groaned mentally, I had to remember to isolate my thoughts from my now official Master. In the future I may not want Master Fay to listen in to what I might say or think to myself.

"May the Force be with you on your new journey, Master Fay Padawan Elysar." Said Master Windu.

A clear dismissal, I followed the lead of my now official Master, thanked the Council, bowed, and then left the Council Chambers.

I waited until we had entered the turbolift to take us away from the Council's tower to talk.

"What now Master?"

"_Now we need to get you your equipment and some standard Jedi cloths._"

"But I already have my own set of robes Master! "

"_We talked about this earlier and I said that even though you do have your own set of robes it is best to wear the robes of a traditional Jedi. Even if it is only for a little while, plus you might even like them; there are a lot of variations to choose from."_

"Yes Master."

…

"Aren't we finished yet?" I wined, "it has been over an hour!"

"_Stop whining and continue trying on cloths."_

…

"How do I look Master?"

"_You do know that typically only females where that variation, right?_"

"…"

"_Well if you're happy with what you're wearing, I'm fine with it as well."_

"So if I say yes then I don't have try on any more cloths right? ...I like it. "

"…"

"I mean I like the robes that I am wearing right now."

The robes I was wearing were made up of three parts. The first part was from the neck which had a stiff collar that was to protect the neck from attack, to the stomach was a white tunic and was made of a synthetic material. It looked like it could be used as a night shirt, except that it was more durable and not see through. Of course it felt softer at the chest area so that explains a few things. The rest of the first part was the color of dirty white on the outer layers and light brown on the inner layers. The first part would continue all the way to the feet.

The second part went from stomach down to my feet and was a dark cream color. It overlapped in layers two times in front of the stomach leaving a V shape while the clothing's went up and behind my body which formed the body of the V. It then attacked to the small of my back in the middle.

The third part was a big piece of leather that kept the robes firmly attached to the waist of the body and also prevented the belt from digging into the waist. It was widest in front and thinnest on the sides.

On top of the piece of leather was a belt which rested on top of the leather and was the color of mud except for the center of the belt which was a small silver disk that had the insignia of the Republic pressed into it.

The belt which was secured by clips on the side contained a comlink, breather, medkit, and food pellets; it also had multiple places to allow for more things to be added.

From the waist down the robes spread out (with the two layers, outer dirty white color and the inner light brown.) and stop just above the top of my feet. (**A/N**: Jedi Knight Tohno wears what I am describing. She is an actual Star Wars character found only in the comic books.)

Then instead of an over robe there was a red clock which contrasted very nicely with the colors. The robe had the same purpose as the over robes just that it was lighter and was pinned beneath the neck with another piece of metal with the symbol of the Republic on it. Because it was pinned it formed a reverse V with the point pointing towards my neck. If a female were to have worn it, it would have accented her breasts very nicely.

I couldn't help it, I hadn't worn robes that had this much volume to it, so I spun around real fast and watched as the ends flared out. Master Fay just smiled and gave a laugh.

"_Since you are in such a happy mood let us do some mediation in one of the chapels the temple has."_

We continued to walk down the corridor up a flight of stairs to the central corridor. It was here that I got my first glimpse of the inside of the temple when I first arrived. From there we crossed over to the other side, and looking around I could see Jedi of all ages and species moving about doing one thing or another. From the central chamber we moved into one of the antechambers. Then we moved on to a side corridor passing paintings, statues, and other pieces of art. In fact I realized that they were found all over the temple. Before I knew it we were on a turbolift taking us up a few levels.

"How do you know where everything is Master? I thought you hadn't been to Coruscant in decades if not hundreds of years."

"_I'm not as old as Master Yoda you know."_

"Of course not Master!" I hastened to say. It is never good to tell a female no matter how close you are to them that they are old. "I am just curious as to how you remember where everything is."

"_Repetition, memorization, and by recalling that the temple is divided into four quarters each housing specific things." _

"_For example the __High Council quarter is key for communications, while it also houses the hangers, lightsaber crafting areas, conference rooms, and holomaps." _

"_The Reconciliation quarter houses all the non-force sensitive caretakers who are in charge of maintenance including all the droids, the headquarters for temple security, and the acquisition division which seeks out new members for the Order." _

"_The third section is the First Knowledge quarter and it where all the Initiates, Padawans, and Younglings learn about the force. It holds the Jedi Archives, as well as Sith containment cells for those who have fallen to the Dark Side. At this moment the Order has five of the cells being occupied by those individuals. The Jedi Service Core headquarters can be found here as well along with the infirmary, the Room of a Thousand Fountains, training rooms and research labs. It also is home to the Jedi Archives Library which is different than the Archives because it holds reading material from all over the galaxy, some of it forbidden to be read as well, and then there is access to the Holocron Vault which houses the majority of the holocrons the Order has. There is always a guard on duty to guard the vault. Very few Masters outside the Council are allowed access to the Holocron Vault" _

"_The fourth and final section is the Reassignment quarter which is home to the Reassignment Council which is in charge of the Jedi Service Corps. This section overlooks the main public entrance. Too be honest I know little about this area, but I can assume at least it has rooms for training, and practice which is where we are headed now." _

"_Oh and around the perimeter of the temple just inside is a covered walkway the Jedi use for thinking hence the name; Meditative Walkway."_

"What about the spires?"

"_There are five spires, and each has its own hanger whose entrances have two bronze Jedi holding lightsabers out over the entrance. This excludes the center town though. The four outer spires have a security mechanism in the shape of twin robed Jedi with lightsabers ignited. They are made of bronze and over fifteen feet tall. And while the hanger doors are locked the lightsabers brace the door like an old fashioned padlock."_

_A what?"_

"_Never mind, There is also communications center to monitor all active Jedi, and hot spots in the galaxy. Plus there is a meditation chamber as well."_

"_The northeastern tower is the Reassignment Council Tower, the High Council Tower is located in the Southeast corner of the Temple, and the Tower of First Knowledge is the top of the First Knowledge and is the northwestern corner of the Temple. And the Tower of Reconciliation is located on the Southwest side. _

_The most important tower is the one in the middle. It is called the Tranquility Spire and it houses the Orders most sacred documents which are housed in the Pinnacle Chamber, as well as the Hall of Knighthood. You will not go there until you complete your trials. At the base of the tower is the Chamber of Conclave. Each year representatives from all Jedi academies and outposts come to discuss matters of current events, refocusing of the academies education goals, as well as a time to exchange information."_

"_And that is the majority of the Jedi Temple."_

"…Wow."

We excited the library and headed to an elevator which took us to the ground floor that had a Rotunda chapel.

_"Since you are having some trouble with this type of mediation I am going to go over the purpose of the exercise one more time. The exercise that you will be doing is called Floating Meditation. Floating Meditation is where you use the force to levitate yourself into the air while going into a meditative state. "_

"What is the purpose to levitating when one can meditate without using the force?"

"_Some use it because they feel the feeling of the ground would distract them, others use it because they feel more in tune with the force because they are allowing the force to surround them and flow within them._"

"How does one go about achieving this state of mind and body?"

"_First you need to relax, let everything go, be like a flowing creek._"

"_Then reach out to and lift yourself into the air and stay there._"

"_Once we reach the Rotunda Chapel from the Meditative Walkway we will begin. The purpose of the chapel is for newly selected Padawans to meditate before starting their training under their Master. I believe it will be a perfect place for our first official lesson."_

"I thought the plan was to go to the training yard Master instead?"

_"Eventually we will, but first we will meditate. Then we will burn off your excess energy."_

"Yes Master."

We went inside the Chamber and there was only one other Padawan there who was meditating in a "corner" of the chapel. Which was impossible because the rotunda is by definition round, but who cares about that detail, he is off to one side and thus in a "corner."

I tired I really did, but it is harder than it looks. All I did was exhaust myself trying to relax and levitate myself at the same time. By the time we finished I was exhausted, agitated, and in need of some nourishment.

"_I have to say Padawan I've never met somebody who had so much difficulty meditating as you. It looks like I have my work cut out for me._"

"Nobody said teaching would be easy Master", I said wryly.

"_It just means we need to find a different way for you to find inner peace, that's all._"

"My stomach will find some inner peace once we grab a quick lunch."

"_It will huh, well let's not keep your stomach waiting shall we?_"

We ate lunch in silence, which I admit isn't unusual for us; we don't converse very much while we eat.

We exited the mess hall for our room, elsewhere, I have no idea. But I do know that I dislike not knowing what we are going to do next.

"So what is next on the agenda for today Master?"

"_Well after your little incident with Padawan Skywalker the Council decided it would be better to test your skills with a higher level Jedi."_

"A _higher_ level Jedi, like a knight?" I blanched.

"_Most likely. I know you didn't mean to hurt Anakin but the Council felt a Knight would be in a better position to defend themself should you lose control."_

"I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that."

"Before we go to the practice courts could we stop by my room so that I can prepare for the test Master?"

"_Sure, but what do you need, all you need is yourself and your lightsaber._"

"I need my gloves and a few other things."

"_Alright, if we hurry there should be enough time to get there and to the practice courts on time._"

…

"_Just in time!" _

"Nearly late you were. Dependable you need to be, without it a basis of trust there is not."

"My apologies Master Yoda. I looked around the room. We were in one of the training yards in the temple. It was the same one that I had trained in earlier. The one with the droids coming out of the Jedi.

I raised an eyebrow at all the people nearby. How many people are going to watch me?" There were dozens of Jedi in the stands in the sidelines and standing on the balcony above.

"A distraction they will not be, your challenger is ready. Ready are you?"

"I just need to stretch, and I will be ready, Master Yoda."

"Waiting we will be, hurry you should, not polite to keep us waiting."

I went though some basic stretches, and once that was done, I took out a metal box and opened it. Inside was a pair of black gloves. The gloves were pure black and had grooves that wrapped around the gloves in a circle vertically from each individual finger to the very top of each glove. When I put them on they went nearly all the way up to my shoulder stopping when they reaching the armpit. I had to use the force to get them on because there was no zipper and the farther I pulled the gloves up the harder it was to get them on.

"I wonder just how much the gloves will make a difference I murmured to myself."

Just as I was about to turn away from the box I noticed a datapad lying in the bottom of the box. I activated it an inside was a message that read:

"Ahri, these gloves belonged to one of our own called Visas Marr. She was a Jedi Knight during the Dark Wars and the Jedi Purge. She used these gloves during her travels with the Jedi you would know as the Jedi Exile. The gloves are Cortosis-weaved, which means they can block lightsabers for a short while. Beware prolonged contact with a lightsaber will damage them and they are difficult to repair. She gave these gloves to us when she died. I foresaw that you would need them, use them well."

Cortosis-weaved huh, well that will come in handy. Remind me to send a thank you letter to the museum director when this is over. *Sigh* "Might as well get this over with. "

"I'm ready Master Yoda."

"Then step into the ring and let us begin."

The practice courts were a series of four large circles with bleachers on the sides for spectators. It had a really high ceiling and had lights that could be dimmed or brightened at the flick of a switch.

I stepped into the ring and faced the other side. At the center of the ring was my opponent, a Twi'lek female knight with, Hazel eyes, teal skin, and a really cute smile. She carried two lightsabers on her hip, and wore next to nothing; I think that was to distract all the males.

Well this ought to be interesting, I thought.

To her right and to my left was the instructor Jedi Master Ilena Xan the unarmed combat teacher for the temples students who had gained the nickname Iron Hand among her students. She was also the one Master I didn't want facilitating the match. She beckoned me to come to center.

I approached the center of the ring and once I was there Master Xan began to speak.

"I am Master Xan; I will be monitoring this battle. There are several rules that must be followed.

This is not a fight to the death, so no fatal or mortal blows.

The contest is over and a victor declared when one of two things happen

You are touched by your opponent's lightsaber three times

Or

You are forced to yield the battle to your opponent.

You are to stay in the ring at all times and are not to leave it, or there will be repercussions.

When I say the battle is over it is over don't continue fighting.

Now if you would hand over your lightsaber(s)."

I handed over my lightsaber and my opponent did the same with her two lightsabers. Master Xan examined them; made sure they were in practice mode and in good repair and then returned them to us.

I was about to turn around and return to my spot at the end of the ring when my opponent asked me a question, "So what happened a few days ago with Padawan Skywalker?"

I went red in the face, and hissed out, "He's not dead last I heard, but being a knight and all one would think that you would have better things to do than to gossip like an old maid."

Her cheeks blushed and I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Padawan apologize to Master Secura!"

"With all due respect Master Xan I will not. Master Secura will have my respect when she earns it not before. To be honest it is none of her business, and to ask her question now reflects poor judgment or plain stupidity neither are qualities that I admire."

"I see your tongue is as sharp as ever Padawan."

"With all due respect Master you hardly know me to make that assessment."

"_Padawan! Apologize this instant!"_

"What? Ahh, everyone can hear us." "I apologize Master Xan I was out of line and I will work on curbing my tongue in the future."

But it was clear that I wasn't being sincere but Master Xan decided to ignore that and proceeded onto the duel.

Master Secura and I bowed to Master Xan and then went to our places at each end of the arena.

Once I saluted she went to her spot and I went to mine. Once we were in position we awaited the signal to begin from Master Xan.

"Begin!"

Fight like there is no tomorrow, fight on my terms, what I lack in strength, skill, and finesse I will make up in surprise and tenacity. I will fight on my terms.

I immediately ignited my lightsaber and in a clash of light battle was joined, her sky blue lightsaber versus my sky blue lightsaber. I could see her face bathed in the light of our weapons. I began to twist my lightsaber in intricate maneuvers that made it look like it was going in a circle all the time moving around so not to let her get the drop on me. While I was going I would parry my opponent's strikes and then make my own, while she parried my strikes. It went that way for a few minutes before I decided to shake things up. I leapt back, and when she leapt forward to reengage I used the force to create a blinding light temporarily blinding her.

While she stumbled around trying to regain her sight and focus I cut her legs out from beneath her and then pinned her to the ground before she could react. I used my left hand to keep her lightsaber out of the way while my right hand punched her in the stomach. Now this wasn't just any old punch I had focused the Force into my fist and used it to injure her as much as I could. My fist glowed blue and when I struck it followed, the Force at this moment was radiating power and flowed like fire.

I followed up with a left hook to the stomach again and to round things out I did a spinning kick to her head. I was acting like a boxer instead of a swordsman, but if it got the job done I didn't care. The more she was weakened the better my odds would be at coming out on top.

She gasped and I thought I saw some blood, but it could have been my imagination. I moved to hit her again in the stomach but she recovered quicker than I anticipated from my blow to her head and had thrust her palm at me and moved her lightsaber towards me propelling me off her giving her a chance to get up.

While I was getting back up she fell to her knee vomiting the contents of her stomach…including blood. I gave myself a grim smile in satisfaction, so I did hurt her. That will teach her to underestimate me. Though by the murmurs and grumblings in the crowd the audience didn't appreciate my move, but what does it matter all that matters is the match itself.

Back to square one, I as we both got back into the ready position. My opponent nursing her stomach looked a lot less serene and confident than before. This time I would be more careful, there is a reason the Council chose her to test me.

Now that there was a lull I could hear what some of the audience was saying.

"He has improved, but what was that technique he used?"

"He was focusing the Force into on specific location, very dangerous. He could have killed Knight Secura."

"He isn't acting like an honorable Jedi Master, why is that?"

"Hush little one, watch the match."

I snorted and refocused on the match.

It became obvious that even with her injury I wouldn't be able to keep up with her in a straight on attack. It would be like the duel with Anakin. I needed to shake things up again.

I was slight in stature, I couldn't beat her directly so I had to do it indirectly, stealthy even. I took what I had learned about the three areas of the Force and applied them.

The plan was blind her again by creating a light from my hand and then conceal myself in the Force while she was trying to regain her position. I had seconds to make myself scarce the trick wouldn't last as long as last time. While I was doing that I could create a replica (illusion) of myself to attack Secura making it seem nothing happened and she would be none the wiser.

The crowd was none the wiser. I lunged to the right let of the flare and then leaped back. Once I landed again I vanished and reappeared in an instant…at least that was what the crowd would see. While my double went on the offensive I was ten feet away keeping the illusion going, but to do so I folded my hands together and made the appearance of a gun while I maneuvered out of Secura's way.

The one side effect was the more I used the Force the worse my migraine would feel…and eventually I would begin to feel ill, and if I ignored that warning I would begin to harm myself in more… extreme ways. I hadn't forgotten my… episodes from earlier. I had to end this fast and the high risk technique could help me or doom me…either way I would know in the next five minutes or so.

I was doing fairly well…alright I was, my doppelganger was getting thrashed.

Eventually it broke down for both me and my other me.

"Game! The Match is over Knight Secura is the …what!?"

What happened was this, Secura had just gotten "me" for the third time and just as she was being given the victory my "condition" took a more critical turn.

My strength failed me and I dropped to my knees and coughed blood.

Everyone turned and looked at me and then turned to look at the other me who vanished.

"What is the meaning of this! Explain yourself Padawan!"

"For those who are learned in the Force there is a technique that allows a person to cloak themselves to point they are invisible to all. I knew despite my cheap shot I had no chance of victory so I had to find a new path. I took advantage of Master Secura's arrogance to create an illusion which apparently you fell for as well. And since it was a doppelganger she faced and not the real me I haven't lost yet."

"That is for me to decide Padawan, and besides you are looking worse for the wear."

She was right, I was already coughing blood and I knew that if I didn't stop this instant something bad would happen. I had the proverbial wall; if the wall was breached I would be in serious trouble. But I couldn't lose this way. "Ahh, I see… this is a saving face technique. You don't want to be seen as a fool jumping to conclusions and are making excuses to justify your decision."

"If you want to continue then…

"I don't."

"But you just stated that you wished to continue."

"I did no such thing I just pointed out a few hard facts and besides I know when my limit has been reached. There is no reason to prove anything more to you or the Council. All that matters is that I know that I gave it my all. Now if you excuse me I need to sit down for a while and rest."

I wandered off to the nearest bench which was to my left. I could feel the gaze of all the Jedi who had come to watch me, it made the hair on the back of my neck stick up, and it didn't help that there was utter silence. Not even the younglings were talking, something was wrong and I was source. Once I reached the bench I bowed my head and attempted to open myself to the Force at large. I decided that I needed to cleanse myself of this ailment quick. Burn it away. If this were a real fight I would have died.

If it couldn't be cured my condition would force the Council to put me on limited duty which would comprise of things not related to combat. That was unacceptable.

I calmed myself, and let the energies of the Universe flow through me, I then directed it in such a way as to burn off as much of the sickly feeling that was crippling me. Then trouble, apparently I was moving in the right direction just without the knowhow as to keep my equilibrium my ill feeling became worse.

I felt like I was going to faint because the pain was so intense. What I did though was even scarier; I doubled over and fell to my knees again and began to vomit uncontrollably. My mouth, robes, hands, boots, and floor were covered with it, and it was dark red…the color of blood...my blood. I had vomited blood earlier but that was a one-time thing. This time the blood continued to flow with no end in sight.

I stared in disbelief and got up stumbling to my left and right, looking at my hands while my vision swam. I had to get out of here, I had to… to…

In silence so deep you could hear a pin drop I made my way to the door, in the hopes I could do, well I don't know something.

I didn't even get half way, when I fell to my knees. I had to do something; I had to heal the injuries fast and so I opened myself completely to the Force. I got back onto my knees and set my hands in a praying position head bowed mouth open to let the blood flow out. My body began to glow a soft aquamarine color as I began to heal myself, and I could feel it working. I was shocked, it hadn't worked this well in the past, maybe it was because I had opened all the "doors" and let go. But I compounded my mistake by using the Force again. It was the over use of the Force that caused the problem and I was trying to use the Force to heal myself. No brainer, I had just made the situation worse.

I dropped the priest like stance as I fell forward; the only thing keeping me from falling flat on my face was my hands bracing me.

I gurgled as I had to watch the blood stream out of my mouth in an ever increasing amount. The pool of blood around my hands was increasing in size by the second, with no end in sight.

I had no idea how much blood I had lost but if I could actually think straight I would say it didn't matter, to lose the amount of blood I was is a really bad thing…really.

Then something strange occurred…one minute I was cold the next I felt warm and comfy. I stopped bleeding from my mouth and found I could actually breathe, but I felt so unclean.

A finger touched my head ever so gently and I knew no more…

I woke up in an unknown room, my eye sight all blurry, and when I tried to sit up the room spun. The room was sickly white, so I assumed I was in the Healer's Wing. I groped around for the call button which I found off to the right on the table. I used the Force to levitate it and then it dropped and I screamed and screamed it was so painful.

There was a flurry of loud footsteps and a number of people rushed in to find me in a fetal position screaming my voice raw.

I woke up again this time with a naked torso and heart beat monitor attached above my heart. I began to move about and I could hear the monitor begin to get louder. A healer rushed in, "Your awake, stay still I need to do some tests."

"Yes Master Healer."

He poked and prodded me and then wrote it down on his datapad that he brought with him. "I'll be back; I need to give you another dose of pain killers. In the meantime don't get up."

"Could you contact my Master, tell her that I am awake?"

"_No need." _

And in walked my Master. She moved to the left side of the bed…my right side and sat on the edge of the bed. She then touched my face gently.

Even now she still smelled like the outdoors, I don't know how she did it, but it was very soothing.

"_What happened Ahri, you were doing so well in the duel and then all of a sudden you quit. Then you suffered a brain hemorrhage, you have any idea as to why this happened?"_

"It was…"

"_Don't say it was nothing, because you almost died."_

"Alright, I won't say that. What I will say is that it is the end of my Jedi career."

Just then the Healer came back in. We both stopped taking and watched as she put an I.V. drip in my arm and turned a screw to begin the drip.

"Ahh!" And I sighed in contentment.

_I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean? You're fourteen; you have a long life ahead of you."_

"Not as a Jedi I don't."

"_Why don't you start from the beginning?"_

There was no point in keeping my past a secret, that secret is what almost got me killed. So I spilled my guts and told the story I wanted to keep to myself, the one where I witnessed the death of a friend, and how it affected me.

_At the end of the story she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I am sorry that you had to experience all this, but what does this have to do with the accident as well as the ending of your career as a Jedi?"_

"What is the hallmark of a Jedi?"

"_There are too many to name Ahri."_

"Then how about this, what characteristics did you have to show as a child to be considered to becoming a Jedi?"

"_You have to have a high enough Midi-chlorian count? _

"And what does the high count manifest itself as?"

"_By the ability to use the Force?"_

"And if a person couldn't use the Force?

"_Then they are not chosssen… are you saying you can't use the Force?"_

"Oh I can use it but you saw what happens if I use it too much. And to answer your next question it is because the psychological trauma that I suffered. The more I use it the worse I become."

"_You knew what would happen and you still did it anyway!"_

"I didn't know that I would begin to bleed out. I protested. I typically suffer from migraines because of my use of the Force. That is why I have a big container of pain killers in my room and a smaller one on hand.

"_That explains the reports of you being on suicide watch, it wasn't suicide you were trying to live a normal life."_

"You saw my reports? I thought those were classified?"

_"Because you returned to the Order the Military transferred them to us and I was able to look at them._ _But using a drug like that isn't the right way to go. You will cease and desist right now."_

"Although I don't consider myself a drug addict isn't going cold at once result in withdrawal symptoms?"

"_It does and since you use it to block the pain it will result in your mind being tenderer than usual. Right now you are on a ton of pain killers to prevent another backlash. As soon as you are discharged we will begin to wean you off it."_

"Yes Master."

"Now go to sleep with any luck within the week you will be in your own bed."

She made to leave, but before she could I grabbed her hand.

She cocked her head as if to say what.

"Please, pleease don't tell the Council, if they were to find out it would ruin me."

_"It wouldn't be that bad, Ahri."_

"Yes it would, I could feel my eyes tearing up, please don't say anything. They will sideline me, I'll do the treatment, I will even see a shrink, just don't say anything."

I got out of the medical wing week later with a clean bill of health. Then came the fun part, Master Fay demanded that I show her where I kept all the pain pills which according to our agreement I did give up, and a few hours later I felt like I've been run over by a hoverbus. I had a headache that wouldn't go away, and I felt all achy because of my accident.

And so for the next two weeks I was irritable and even more close minded than before. I hadn't realized until now just how much I depended on the painkillers. I was definitely suffering from withdrawal and having the shakes, shivers, and dry heaves was agonizing. What's suffered the most was my friendship; I cloistered myself up in my room or in the archives when not in class and read.

I missed being able to read for leisure, and the archives the Fleet had were limited at best, nonexistent for the most part. Now that I was back in the heart of the Republic why not take advantage of the vast information stored in the Jedi archives. My favorite topic to read about was the conflict no struggle between the Republic and the Sith Empire. But that was just a proxy war the real heart of the conflict was between the Jedi and the Sith. And with 24,000 years of conflict between the two sides chances are that one day the Sith would return.

_"Padawan! You had better not be reading by yourself again." _

*sigh* "greaaat." I looked up from my hiding place, which was a secluded area in the back of the Archives to see my Master coming towards me with a displeased look on her face.

Force! She just doesn't give up!

I shut down the holopad that I was reading from, put on a neutral face, and stood respectfully as I said, Master.

"_Padawan!" "What am I going to do with you?" _

She had her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised, and an exasperated searching look that all parents and teachers seem to be able to do so well.

"_This has been going on for weeks. I know that you are in a great deal of pain and that it makes you irritable. But you can't stay cloistered you have to get out you have to make friends." _

"_I just don't know what to do; she said, and she had a pleading look on her face. Please, Ahri, please, talk to me. I want to help you. But I can't if you don't talk. Your teachers say that you are a good student, but are either non responsive to your fellow Jedi or are impatient with them."_

What could I say, she was telling the truth.

She cupped my chin with her hand and raised it so that I was looking her in the eyes._ "You are free to go. But please try to make some friends, I'm begging you."_

"I'll do my best Master."

"_And Padawan."_

Yes Master?

"_If you want to talk you need only to ask."_

"Yes Master," I said, then I bowed and then turned away to exit the archives.

I meant it, I really did, it is just difficult. It clashes with my personality because I am by nature standoffish. I want to have friends it is just so hard to make them that once I have one I don't really want to make anymore. It is almost a paradox really.

I decided to head to the Room of A Thousand Fountains. Maybe during my meditation I'll make a new friend. *_humph_* like that would ever happen.

Exiting the Archives I found myself at the top of a steep set of stairs. I couldn't help but to take in the sights. I saw the hum of activity. All the students, knights, and masters were going about their business, even in early hours of the afternoon the temple is a hive of activity.

"Disturbed you are Ahri?" "Hummm"

I groaned mentally. Coming up the stairs towards me was the one Council member I would rather not talk to.

"Master Yoda, I said while bowing my head respectfully. You are correct; I have been greatly disturbed of late."

Don't get me wrong he is wise and all, but he isn't capable of speaking straight, even if his life were depended on it. I don't need a saying that has many meanings hidden within them; I need someone to speak in a way normal people can understand without having to give too much thought to it.

"Need to meditate more, you should. Clear your mind it will."

Meditation! Is that all he thinks of! Well at least that was clear enough.

"With all due respect Master, meditation is a **passive** method that encourages a lack of action. One does not **need** to meditate to think clearly. It only serves as a guide to clearing your mind, and it is not through meditation that one gains clarity but by thinking things through rationally."

"Humm, meditate you will on the proper respect you should give your elders."

"Yes Master." As I simultaneously rolled my eyes, or did the equivalent thought process of rolling my eyes since I don't have any eyes to roll.

"Crazy old toad," I muttered to myself.

I wandered over to the turbolift and took it up till I got to the floor. Of course being the new kid on the block meant I had to ask directions about every other hallway just to get to the turbolift.

"How does anyone find anything in this place I muttered?"

Eventually I managed to get to the turbolift that would take me to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and as I was ascending I saw the Room of a Thousand Fountains for the first time. Through the glass was a place untouched by the corruption of today. A place where time seems to stand still, in short a place of solitude and healing.

I entered the garden and felt for what seemed like the first time since I met Master Fay; as sense of peace.

Then like the all the other times that I had been in here I grew ill, unlike what happened last week when I vomited behind some bushes, this time it was of the shakes and feeling like I hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"What is it with this place that affects me so?" I thought.

I had no choice but to do as I was told to do. I got into a comfortable position to think of the error of my ways. But then I had an even better idea.

Earlier this week one of the things Anakin reluctantly told me about was the incident on Naboo, where Obi-wan killed a Zabrak from Iridonia who had just killed his mentor Qui-Gon Jinn. I admit I was curious since this was the first time since the Ruusan Reformation that a Sith had been seen let alone killed. The incident alerted the Council to the return of the Sith and the fact that there was still one Sith Lord still alive. The only problem was nobody knew where to find him/her…

I shook my head I to clear my head, and then let my mind wander. Time to find a Sith Lord

"You have the gift young one."

I "opened" my eyes to see an elderly Jedi Master looking at me. I stood and bowed to him. "Greetings Master, it is a pleasure to talk with you, how may I help you?"

"I am Astaal Vilbum, I am the Caretaker of First Knowledge, responsible for directing the teachings of all Padawans.

"Pleasure to meet you Master Vilbum."

"I was in the area and felt your gift or Foresight ability. You were about to make a mistake. Remember this; the dark side is strong and insidious. Remember, when you look at the dark side the dark side looks back."

"Thank you for that reminder, I will take heed of that warning and be actively aware of the dark side."

He looked at me for some time as if trying to ascertain whether or not I was being honest or just trying to get rid of him.

"Since you have the makings of a historian how about you come by the archives and I show you some reading that I think you would like?"

"It would be an honor, Master. When should I come by?"

"Come by tomorrow afternoon Padawan."

He took a step back.

"Have a good day, and may the Force be with you."

"And you Master Vilbum."

I bowed, watched him disappear…and then got back to the distasteful chore of meditation. This time I decided to forgo looking for the elusive Sith and concentrate of letting go.

Maybe…, Master Yoda is doing me a favor. I do love history, and now I can focus a good portion of my time on the past, though I will need to get Master Fay's approval first.

_"Don't get too caught up in the past, we need you to stay rooted in the present if you are to be a good knight."_

I looked up again to see Master Fay standing in front of me. I stood up and bowed. "Master," I murmured.

_"We will talk about this later, continue with your mediation and then meet me back in our room."_

"Yes Master Fay."

She wandered off, and I went back to my meditation. My last thought before I let go was of how she managed to sneak up on me like that.

It was full of visions of things I couldn't even comprehend. Monsters, dark worlds, soldiers in white armor, faceless, it was all so terrifying. The only thing I did understand, could understand was that the darkness was back and I had much to do if I was to survive.

I jerked out of the meditation with a gasp and stood up, to shake off the vision I had experienced.

Visions by nature aren't always clear even under the best of circumstances. Try to prevent a vision from happening and you could cause the vision to occur. Try to force a vision to occur and bad things could also happen.

Point in case the Padawan Massacre during the Mandalorian Wars.

Four thousand years ago during the Mandalorian Wars A group of seers stationed at the Jedi academy on Taris had a vision of the return of the Sith. They then had a second vision of each of their Padawan learners. Assuming that one of the Padawans would become a Sith Lord they killed their Padawans. That is all but one Zayne Carrick. He escaped and the Masters pinned the blame of the killing of their Padawans on him. Turned out the Masters were wrong and Zayne was eventually exonerated but the whole problem began with a vision, all that just because of a vision.

I decided that I had had enough meditation for one day and hurried off to prepare for my next class.

When I go to class ten minutes later I was the center of attention again.

"What happened to you, said a Padwan whose name I couldn't remember."

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time asked Ferus."

"You haven't heard Ferus? I'm surprised I replied." I liked talking with Ferus, he was cool.

"It is always something isn't it Ahri. You would think you would learn to stay out of trouble exclaimed Barriss."

"Oh you know me Barriss I am always in the thick of things."

"If you don't stop and think before you act you will never become a knight. You need to rethink what it means to be a Jedi and how you want to become one."

Before I could respond to that the teacher came in and everyone turned their attention to her and forgot/ignored me…for now.

"For millenniums the Republic and the Jedi have waged war against the Sith and their respective allies. What few know is that the original Sith were fallen Jedi who became the first Sith Lords. They and their ancestors have waged wars that have nearly destroyed the Jedi and the Republic.

Why the teacher took a breath I looked around for a sec, and in an instant Anakin and my eyes locked. And I knew that he hadn't forgotten, and he wasn't going to let go. The emotions around him swirled for a brief second and I knew he was fighting down his wish to visibly show his anger towards me.

I looked away and thought over the proper course of action. I could apologize, or I could let it go.

I snapped my attention back to the lecture at hand.

"… have left our ranks to join the Sith as Dark Jedi and Sith Lords. So I ask you this, in the face of the resurgent Sith and the problems the Republic now faces what should we do? How will each of you face the growing darkness? Will you conquer the darkness around you or will you fall?"

"To battle the darkness effectively you need to be a rock, so would you please go to page 46 of your datacard and read in silence the writings on what it means to be a Jedi and dealing with the Dark Side. "

I found the readings assigned to us by the teacher in the past to be interesting but this topic was oddly unique. I had read about the Force Wars of Tython, the First Schism that created the first Sith Lords, I read all the way up to the Great Galactic War that began three hundred years after the end of the Jedi Civil war and lasted for over three decades before the Republic prevailed. But just what does it mean to be a good Jedi? Is it prowess in battle, your knowledge of the Force? Or is it something else.

I stopped reading and raised my hand to get the teachers attention.

"_Yes Ahri?"_

"What does it mean to be a Jedi, Master?"

She frowned, "That is the objective of today's lesson, and if you read the assigned pages you will have a clearer sense of how to be a good Jedi."

"Well in doing my own research I have read many stories about the heroism done by countless Jedi, read stories of Jedi Sages, listed to audio recordings of Jedi who ferreted out injustice and darkness. Thinking over it, who would be upheld as the model for all other Jedi who would come after them?"

"To be honest that is a question that can only be answered by you. Nobody else can tell you what it means to be a good Jedi. Reading about the past is informative but only you can decide what direction you are willing to take."

_By now the class had stopped reading as was watching the exchange between the two of us._

"Say I choose the warrior who battled the enemies of the Republic over the Sage who brought peace to countless worlds. Would I have chosen the wrong idol?"

"The Jedi Order first and foremost is about Peace Padawan."

"Then why did they take up arms? If they valued peace so much why didn't they follow the role my Master does?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you Padawan."

"Respectfully Master I believe you do. I believe you would have me chose the peacekeeper over the warrior."

"And why would I do that Padawan?"

"First of all you told me the Order is first and foremost a peacekeeping organization. And second because war is hell, and while the Order can control how and what you learn here at the Temple, it is unable to control what a Jedi will learn on the battlefield when their brothers and sisters are dying."

"That is a pretty harsh assessment Padawan Elysar; do you have any evidence to back it up?"

"I do, when I arrived here after spending five years with the Republic Fleet in the middle of know where the Council was reluctant to let me continue my Jedi Training for fear of what I had experienced and learned while outside of their control.

The ability to choose what a Padawan will and will not learn is crucial to guiding the next generation into thinking about an issue a certain way. It is also why the Jedi no longer accepts adults into the Order, because children unlike adults are harder to influence."

"Was there a question in that statement Padawan?"

"Why do so many of our brothers and sisters of the past leave the Order and join the ranks of the Sith?"

I decided to change the topic to give the Instructor a way out and the Master seemed relieved that she was no longer on the spot anymore.

"There are many reasons Padawan, lust for power, ignorance, arrogance. There are infinite reasons as to why someone would join the Order. She shrugged; the road to hell is paved with the best of intentions."

I didn't respond at that.

"Do you understand Ahri?"

"Not sure Master, but thank you for answering my questions."

"Does anyone else have a question? ... No? Then continue reading class."

I spent the remainder of the class not really reading but going over what I had said. I didn't have a clear answer despite my affirmative answers that I gave. I just didn't know, I guess I was asking myself the questions rather than the teacher.

After class was over I was supposed to go on to my next class in twenty minutes but I decided to go to my room to drop of the unnecessary materials. What I found was three packages waiting for me inside the living room. All had the markings and seals of the Republic Military.

Figures I thought it should have been here at least a week and a half ago, that's bureaucracy.

Wanting to deal with them right away the packages and my personal holocron with me, not sure why I did that, I just felt like. Hopefully the Council wouldn't take it up from me. The plan was to take the packages and deliver them to the Archives after my last lesson for the morning.

So I stacked them on my lap and carried them to my next class on my lap.

"Ahri?"

"Yes Master."

"Why are there three packages on your lap?"

"This is the last of my materials that the military sent me; I was going to drop them off as soon as I could."

"Aren't packages sent directly to your room?"

"They were I took them out of the room so that I could take them to the Archives. I wished to save time and energy by not having to go back to my room and them backtrack to the archives. So I brought them with me"

"Do you want to share what's inside with the rest of the class?"

"Sure, their holocrons Master."

*Silence*

"Or rather Jedi and Sith holocrons to be exact.

"Holocrons…how, where, impossible spluttered the Master."

"On my journey I found a derelict temple that had been hidden away on a remote world. It had been plundered but there was a secret room that housed a dozen holocrons."

"May we see them?"

"Sure" I opened the boxes and the room was instantly bathed in a soft glow of luminesant blue light.

Everyone crowded around to see them even the Master, I took them out and passed them around so that everyone could see them.

"Aren't you going to open the third box Ahri?"

I looked at the third box apprehensively, "Sorry but it is for the best that I don't. They need to be locked up right away."

"Why are they dangerous?"

"…In a matter of speaking yes. These are Sith holocrons I mentioned earlier. I found four Sith holocrons and eight Jedi holocrons in the safe room."

"But there are only seven Jedi holocrons out here where is the eighth?"

"The eighth I use as my personal holocron, I use it to record my thoughts and knowledge that I gain.

"May we see your holocron Ahri?"

"Sure as long as you give it back." I pulled out my holocron out of my backpact and everyone oohed and ahhed over it.

"Master? I know that you have a lesson plan for today but could we talk about holocrons instead and talk to the gatekeepers of the holocrons I have brought? While I have had years to talk to them I plan on taking the eleven holocrons to the Archives and this is a once in a lifetime chance for the rest of the class to see one up close."

Put on the spot with the entire class gazing longily at the dark blue holocrons the our teacher relented.

"Well okay."

And with that the entire lesson became about holocrons, how they are made, what they are designed to do, typical shape of Jedi holocrons, etc. Then the class were showed how to activate them and for the remainder of the class asked the holocrons questions. It was interesting to see groups of my peers huddled around one of the eight Jedi holocrons asking the Gatekeeper questions about this and that.

In fact the entire class wanted to go see me drop off the holocrons so we made it something of a class field trip. We all went down to the Archives and since I found the holocrons I got to talk to Master Nu.

It was funny really; when I tried to give her the holocrons Master Nu gave me some spiel about not missing any holocrons. When I explained that they were new ones her attitude went from barely attentive to watching my every movement.

I motioned for my classmates to show her the holocrons and Master Nu was stunned. Apparently she was a former member of the Exploration Corp and was delighted to see that I was taking an interest in the affairs of the galaxy. I ended up having to explain in minute detail the events that led up to the finding of the holocrons and on what planet were they on. I gave as much information as I could which included the planets location and the temple's location on the planet.

The highlight of the entire "incident" though was that Master Vilbum my mentor in regards to the history of the Jedi, Force, and the Sith allowed me to go into the Holocron Vault. I couldn't help but preen as I was told that I was the first Padawan in years to be allowed into the vault. It was wonderful; the main entrance was the center of the four main holocron vaults. The main intersection had a square table for Masters to examine and question the holocrons gatekeepers. He activated the seven Jedi holocrons, I didn't tell him about the eighth, as I wanted to keep that one. The gatekeepers told Master Vilbum their names along with the name of their holocron and Master Vilbum then sorted them into one of the vaults. He then took the package with the four Sith holocrons and had them tell him their names. They were very rude and one only spoke in the guttural tones of the Sith.

Activated they were even more menacing, they reeked with power and you could feel the dark side rolling off them. Inactive it was contained somewhat, now it was unleashed. I felt whispers, whispers of secrets, powers, tempting me to take them for myself. To learn their secrets, to use them for myself and only myself.

I was rapidly feeling nauseous. When I bent over using the table for support Master Vilbum looked up saw my condition and promptly turned off the holocrons.

"I'm sorry Padawan I got caught up in my work. I am sure you wish to get back to your studies with your year mates."

"Normally I would say no but the nausea is making me dizzy. Is there any way I could find you to ask you questions I may have?"

"I am fairly busy but if I am not available ask for one of the archivists and they will assist you. As for today I recommend reading the basics. Start with the history of the Order and the formation of the Republic."

"Thank you Master."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of Chapter Two**

**A/N: **As always if you see any major mistakes or want to tell me how I am doing drop me a line or write a review. Please write a review.

**A/N: **First of all I must give a big thanks to WhyMustIWrite for giving me some very helpful pointers, without them I would worse off.

Also if you spot any major errors let me know I do try to keep my story clean and concise. And finally it would make my day if you would tell me how I am doing. Just click the green button that says Review.

On to Chapter 3!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Episode 1: Chapter 3

Completed/Revised: 4/21/13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars! The only thing I own is Ahri Elysar and any random characters that I add. I am not making any money off of this. Please don't sue me!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N #1:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please** Review! I _**love**_ getting feed back! I am doing this for you, and it makes me sad when you don't tell me how I am doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Episode 1: Chapter 3**

_**Stagnation! After a thousand years of prosperity the Republic is beginning to crumble from within. Corruption and crime spread and even the vaunted protectors of the Republic, the Jedi aren't able to stop it all.**_

_**To make matters worse the power of the Dark Side grows while the powers of the Jedi wane. Five years ago Darth Maul was killed by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though one Sith is dead there is still the elusive Master on the loose. With their efforts divided between the increasing power of the Sith and the critical condition that the Republic is in no progress is made in solving either problem.**_

_**For Master Fay though the time has come to leave the Core Worlds and depart for the Outer Rim. Known as one of the legendary Nomadic Jedi Master Fay wishes to pick up her duties to the Force and she doesn't plan on going alone.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

Looking back on my time I am thankful Master Vilbum has kept me fairly busy.

My time here has been fairly awkward to say the least. My actions the past few months have garnered a lot of attention especially how the way I treated Knight Secura and Master Xan during the duel. And the fact that I nearly died in the dual didn't exactly help my reputation. I still have some acquaintances that could become friendships if I made more of an effort. I will concede that I see Ferus and Barriss as friends though, though how they see me is unknown.

While I don't consider myself reckless I have to admit I have a pretty good track record of doing things just because I can. And lately I have found myself wondering how Ceci and Samuel are doing, there would be around my age right now. Random though I know but they were my friends and I want to see about getting in touch with them again, if I don't and they find out that I was on Coruscant Ceci will kill me. Ahh, well that is a problem for another day. Right now I needed to focus on what Master Vilbum's lesson.

"Master Vilbum what can you tell me about the Jedi's relation with the Sith.

"That's a discussion for another time. I recommend sticking to aspects of the Force and the organizations that use it other than the Jedi and Sith."

"Why not just focus on the Jedi and Sith?"

"Because the Force in general is not good but nor is it evil. Sentient beings can use the Force for good and evil. The Jedi and Sith represent the polar opposites of each other."

"What do you mean Master?"

"As I said the Force is neither good nor bad. That means there are techniques and views that we would consider unusual and the High Council encourages the younger Jedi to avoid. But those teachings while unusual most are not bad. They just represent other cultures views of the Force. I do need to stress though that your use of the Force is everything. Your intentions when using the Force will determine your path down the light or… the dark side."

"You keep talking about other view points. What do you mean?"

"I just mean to impress upon you that the Jedi and Sith aren't the only organization out there that uses the force. They don't view the force as inheritably good or bad. Because we are the biggest organizations around and we are always fighting one another we sometimes tend to view those that have unusual viewpoints with distrust and sometimes outright hostility."

"What would you have me do Master?"

"I would urge you to keep an open mind both of the force and the galaxy itself. It will be difficult for you to learn that if you continue to stay in one of the many temples the Order has…This bring me to another point, in three weeks' time your Master will be leaving for the outer rim; so we will need to make sure you have the material necessary to continue your education."

"What! Why hasn't Master Fay told me yet?"

"I'm sure she was going to tell you soon, I bet she didn't want you to be worried about having to leave the Temple so soon after you arrived. I also know that your Master doesn't like to be tethered which will make your education more difficult. What I have done is to create a lesson plan for you along with on your journey. Using your holocron that you have on you I will input the information so that you will have access to the necessary materials."

I tried to hide my shock, he knew about my holocron. "You're not going to take it away from me."

"Why should I? And besides you need it now, if you will bring it to me tomorrow I will give you the lesson materials that you will need…Let's call it a day Padawan, I have a meeting with the Council of Knowledge in an hour and I need to prepare. I will see you in two days. Don't forget to do the assigned readings."

"I won't Master Vilbum, have a good day." I bowed and left the room.

Today was one of the rainy days that Coruscant, so I decided to spend it in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Master Fay explained that meditation will help keep me centered with the Force and decided that I was in need of some R&R. I got some great sleep by Meditating, and with my condition Master Fay said that centering myself could help me get better faster. So I meditated more, despite my overall dislike.

Master Fay had begun to show me how to protect myself and my inner self through the force. She had also been helping me connect with the Living Force as well as the Unifying Force. But to do so I need you to understand the philosophies of each belief, she believed that a solid understanding would help me in the future.

The two philosophies ran rings around me but I managed to boil them down to the bare essentials. Living Force followers look to the here and now and believe that their actions can cause consequences to come at a later date. A practitioner of the Unifying Force believe that the future is always open to the possibilities so they try to force prophesies into being but forget about the present.

I walked to my usual place which was the temple gardens and assumed a mediation position. I always felt weird every time I meditated; it was similar to when you start to wake up but not quite. It was a warm fuzzy feeling and then a hand appeared on shoulder and shook me out of it. I looked up to see Master Fay standing in front of me

For me the next three weeks were a whirl wind of activity. Currently I am in the commons room of our "suite", if that is the right word to call it, creating a list of supplies that would be needed as well as gathering them. I needed to pack lightly which meant all I could bring would be some emergency supplies, the standard Jedi equipment, and survival gear to ensure being prepared for as many contingencies as possible. Then there was the utility belt that held the electro-binoculars, imagecaster, breather, lightsaber once I get it back, a comlink, and then the grappling hook.

*sigh* Tactics and strategy is for the amateur, logistics is for the experienced. At least I didn't have to worry about the transportation, food, and monetary issues. That would be left to my Master.

And speak of the devil here she is just walking through the door. "Master, could you take a look at this list to see if I got everything?"

"_What list? Ah you are creating a list of materials needed for the journey. Did it occur to you that maybe we won't need all this stuff?"_

"If it is space and weight you are worried about you will be pleased to know that I have taken the liberty of packing the majority of the supplies on the list into the two military grade backpacks behind me. There is enough room for our cloths as well. And the backpacks have some room for attachments for the food as well. The rest of the supplies can be carried in two duffle bags."

"_Hold on Ahri, it is good you are thinking ahead but we don't need all this material."_

"Why not Master? And respectfully don't tell me the Force will provide we need to be prepared."

"Alright I won't say it Padawan, but you need to be more trusting of the Living Force. Everything will be okay.

"In my experience which I admit is not much an ounce of preparation is worth a pound of pain."

"_Stop acting like an old man, you are too young to be acting this way."_

"Yes Master."

"_I am pleased that you are looking out for our safety, but you are a teenager. You should be hanging out with your friends… you did tell them you are leaving right?"_

"Uh I said while fidgeting slightly."

"_You forgot didn't you?"_

I nodded.

_*sigh* _

"_You've done your part let me take it from here. What you need to do is to go tell your friends you are leaving."_

"Yes Master."

I wandered off to find my four friends closest friends, Barriss, Anakin, Tru Veld, and Ferus. "Luckily" they were scattered throughout the Temple. Anakin and his Master were about to head out on a mission when I managed to get a hold of him on his comlink. It wasn't exactly a tear jerker but he made me promise to keep in touch so I took his number and put it in my pocket for future reference. Ferus was working with Master Tachi on their Katas so I waited for about an hour and half before Master Tachi realized that I wasn't going away and called a halt to the practice session.

"Can I help you Padawan?"

"Yes Master, in a few days I will be leaving with my Master on an extended journey. I didn't know if I Ferus would be leaving soon and I consider him a friend of mine, so I was hoping to give him an advanced goodbye."

"Very well but next time contact him when he isn't busy."

"Of course Master Tachi, I will do that provided I actually know his schedule."

"Of course… Ferus."

"Yes Master?"

"Take ten then we will get back to Kata number 3 your left side is looking shacky."

"Yes Master."

"So I hear you are leaving? When were you going to tell me the day before you left?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry Ferus I got caught up with preparation that I lost track of everything else. I meant no disrespect."

"Of course, but you really need to lighten up. Your Master is supposed to deal with all the preparation, not you."

"That was her sentiment exactly when she found out."

"So where are you headed?"

"Unknown, but I doubt it will be the Core Worlds. I do know that wherever we are going will be an eye opener."

"I'll bet it will, Master Fay is a legend, she is one of the few nomadic Jedi. Never staying in one place for long, always listening to the will of the Force, and in recent memory she hasn't appeared this far in the Republic in centuries if the rumors are to be taken as fact."

"Then I guess I am lucky aren't I?"

"Indeed you are…listen I have to return to my training, good luck on your adventure!"

With that I gave a wave of good bye and a respectful bow to Master Tachi for being so accommodating and left the training yard."

I looked around me and saw that the yard was bathed in golden brown rays. The sun was setting. "Too bad I will miss the sunset, I thought. I do like watching the sun set." I headed back to the room to have dinner with my Master.

I never did get a chance to say goodbye to Tru though I did leave a message for him. And I nearly didn't get a hold of Barriss. It was a last minute connection that left little time for a heart to heart conversation. I didn't even think to get her comm. number for which I am still kicking myself over. At least I did get to say goodbye though it was one of those grab her hands and thank her for being such a good friend.

I think I embarrassed her if I am to go by the blush. At least I didn't make too much of a fool of myself. And I felt oddly pleased with the way she acted.

So here I am standing in the middle of the Galactic City Spaceport the primary spaceport of Coruscant wondering what I am supposed to be doing or learning for that matter. I've never been on my own before and it was overwhelming really.

The spaceport was very clean with glistening walls of metallic paint. Sentient beings of all parts of the galaxy rushing about trying to catch the next shuttle out of here. Of course it had all this frantic pace to it, if one could have actually noticed different planets have different characteristics. Korriban is one of darkness despair may be the same time one of hunger and power. The Temple is a place of serenity of knowledge and learning a peace. And Coruscant itself gives off a sense of power and dignity but fitting the capital of the Republic of the galaxy.

Oh and don't forget the noise, it was deafening absolutely deafening. I had enough trouble navigating through the port without bumping into people, all their force signatures was blinding me. Add together the collective conscience of tens of thousands of people moving about and the billions on Coruscant and I had a major headache

"_You're supposed to be learning to listen with the Force, not pondering what is wrong with the situation Ahri."_

I jumped, "yes Master sorry Master."

"_Now I want you to stretch out with your feelings, let go… listen to the echoes created by all those who are connected to the Force. Feel the pulse of life… and listen."_

I stretched out with the Force, and to be honest trying to find one thing in this quagmire would be extremely difficult.

"_If you believe you will fail, fail you will." _

"Yes Master." I focused my search and ignored all the people to the best of my abilities. Once I did so I felt a flicker in the Force. It seemed to be leading me deeper into the space port. I picked up my duffle bag and headed off in the direction of the security terminals. I was so out of it I didn't realize that Master Fay was behind me.

In fact I almost ran into the person in front of me who was waiting to have her carryon bags screened. Only my Masters quick thinking saved me from an embarrassing accident. Of course the sudden stop by way of her hand on my shoulder meant that I lost my concentration.

"_Well Ahri? Did you find our shuttle?"_

"I afraid not Master, I do know that it is down the hall, take a left past the holonews stand. Continue straight for a bit and then take an immediate right at the diner. But that is all I can tell Master."

"_A good start Ahri, but you need to work on being aware of your surroundings as well as focusing in on your destination."_

"So all I need to do is to be able to multitask."

"_In part yes."_

"Name said the security worker."

"_Fay and this is my Padawan learner Ahri."_

"A Jedi? I thought you had your own transports, what brings you here."

"_Business, I am following the will of the Force."_

"Right. Destination?"

"_Unknown we are following the will of the Force."_

"Our scanners are picking up a high energy source on your body, are you carrying any weapons?"

"_Yes a lightsaber, my Padawan though is unarmed."_

"_Really, I thought you Jedi were married to your lightsaber, what happened did he loose it?"_

"_No, it just isn't on his body at the moment"_

"Very well, you may pass, but start any trouble and you will be arrested so fast your head will spin. **Next**."

"Man he was rude" I said once we were out of ear shot.

"_You will find that the galaxy is full of people like that. Though he didn't hate Jedi he was just board and looking for an excuse to cause a little trouble." _

"_Now let us go find that shuttle."_

We did as I said and went past the holonews stand, continue straight for a bit and then took an immediate right at the diner. We then went down a smaller sized hallway that took us to one of the terminals that took off for the Outer Rim. It had one hundred different gates and it turns out we were number seventy-seven.

Man what a walk that was.

I let Master Fay take the lead when we arrived at the ticket booth, while I found us a couple of seats to sit in. I had a feeling I would have sore feet for a long time. After a few minutes Master Fay came back and sat down next to me.

"So where are we headed Master?"

"_You didn't use the Force to tell you that? You were supposed to be in charge of that."_

"I thought that my try ended with the security check earlier today."

"_It didn't so try and find out where we are going."_

I settled down and concentrated just as Master Fay taught me. This time I felt my conscience leaving my body and head off planet. Instead of wandering I followed the path I discovered earlier. I became confused when I followed a ship entering hyperspace. We sped past planets, some with rings some without. I was having trouble keeping up. I had to return to my body or risk becoming hopelessly confused.

"_So how did it go?"_

"I followed the trail as far as the entry to the Hydian Way, farther than that I don't know."

"_You are on the right track Ahri. We are indeed going down the Hydian Way towards a planet called Feriae Junction. It sits at the crossroads of the Hydian Way, _Thesme Trace, and the Gordian Reach. I got us two tickets there and the flight leaves in two hours." I nodded and set about to make myself comfortable for the next two hours. I then pulled out my datapad and began to read about Jedi techniques and Force theories. "Ahri, Ahri it is time to go our shuttle is here she said as touched my shoulder."

"I looked up to see my Master looking at me…"yes, yes of course Master let me put my stuff away."

We then proceeded to board the Luxury-class shuttle and took our seats. Master Fay was in the window seat, I was in the middle, and to my left a Kel Dor gentleman took the aisle seat.

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. We are heading to Feriae Junction and expect to be there in two to three days. On behalf of our staff and crew we would like to thank you for choosing Galaxy Tours as your preferred carrier. So if you will sit back and relax we will be underway momentarily."

I sat back and listened to the hum of the engine increase to a whine as we took off. The shuttle executed a 180 degree turn to starboard and immediately pointed its nose up to began our assent into the atmosphere of the planet. I looked out of the window and I saw for an instant the Jedi Temple in all its glory.

Soon though it faded as we accelerated beyond it and into outer space, off to who know where…seriously I had no idea where we were going.

"Master? Where are we going?"

"Where ever the path takes up Ahri, where ever the path takes us."

"That doesn't fill me with a lot of hope Master."

"Doesn't have to my young apprentice, now why don't you begin your meditation and afterwards I will test you to see how far along in your studies you are."

"Yes Master." The next few years were going to be interesting I just knew it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End of Chapter 4

A/N #1: For those of you who wonder how do I come up with names like Hydian Way the answer is simple. I use Wookipedia. My goal is to create a story that is capable of meshing with the Star Wars canon.

Finally I would like to thank all my readers out there. You help make this story worthwhile.

As for a way to share your appreciation, leave me a review. I love to read them. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Again I would like to thank Jason from the writing center for helping me make the story even better

On to chapter 5 and the Clone Wars


	4. Episode 2: Chapter 1

Revised: 6/14/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars! The only thing I own is Ahri Elysar and any random characters that I add. I am not making any money off of this. Please don't sue me!

Also I have been told that asking for a review is considered bad form so I won't what I will do is instead state that if you feel my story is worthy or review. That I have done something right or wrong then you will tell me.

**Episode 2: Chapter 1:**_** Prelude to War**_

_**It has been a thousand years since the last major war the Republic was involved in. That war nearly destroyed the Republic and caused a major shift in the balance of power, where once the Supreme Chancellor held the power now it has been given to the Senate, which has now fallen into decay. And without clear checks and balances the Senate and by extension the Republic has entered into a state of gridlock. **_

_**Playing off of the disillusionment, former Jedi Master Count Dooku has created the Confederacy of Independent Systems as an alternative government to the ailing Republic. Many systems are leaving the Republic to join the CIS, but their overall goals may not be so peaceful. The Confederacy is arming itself.**_

_**To alleviate the situation the Senate is debating the logic of the Military Creation Act which would allow the Republic to rearm itself for the first time in one thousand years. This highly contentious bill is raising the tension in the galaxy. If the Republic rearms itself war could occur. And if they don't the Republic would be helpless if the attacks. Lines are being drawn, war fervor is growing.**_

_**As the tension mounts the Jedi Order is distracted by events occurring on a distant planet in the Outer Rim, events which could break the fragile balance that the galaxy now stands upon.**_

As I walked down the street of Eriadu city I couldn't help but reminisce a little, it was a sunny day; I had some rare free time, so I let my mind wander. Five years, it has been five years since I left the Core with Master Fay and not once have I gotten closer to Coruscant than the Expansion Region.

Master Fay was away on the other side of the city I assumed and had given me some time off, I couldn't believe my luck. I had a chance to do things my way, see things I wanted to see and just relax like a teenager normally would do. Usually I didn't get to see the sites because I was either training, helping people, or on the move to a different planet. None were bad but it meant that I had little time to myself.

Now that I had some free time I decided to do some of the touristy things. My favorite activity was my current stop. The site was a historical memorial to heroes long dead in defense of the Republic and the planet against the might of the Sith and the Sith Empire.

It was rather sad really; this memorial a simple obelisk made of pink granite with the symbol of the Republic on it. A basically drawn phoenix with a lightsaber coming from the center, honor, freedom, courage, sacrifice, this was the Republic and I lamented that we had fallen so far. Historians say it was the end of the Dark Ages and the beginning of the Golden Era of the Republic. Well the golden sheen has worn off and is now beginning to corrode. Now it is an era of shallowness, of goods, services, and vices. Few remember the Republic of Old, and few still care.

I leaned up against it and lightly brushed my fingers against the memorial… my fingers traced the symbol of the Republic. This memorial this symbol and all it warranted was a side note in the guide book bah! All it seems is that people want to do is go to a shopping mall or relax in the spas, I walked around the obelisk and saw pictures of Jedi, Republic soldiers, fighting dying, for a dream, a belief. Something some would argue is no longer present in this day and age. Just like this memorial. Before I left the quiet tranquility that was the memorial I looked around. Skyscrapers that reached unprecedented levels, speeders whizzing by, and trash everywhere, and a dull roar from all the noise and hub up of people moving about, the soul of the Republic was withering away.

I doubt this is what Chancellor Fallorum had in mind when he enacted the Ruusan Reformation one thousand years ago.

My thoughts continued to wander as I walked around the city. I had been to places unheard of, seen the scars of wars fought long ago. I learned new Force techniques and perfected older ones.

Master Fay was an interesting teacher to say the least, she liked to combine multiple lessons into one exercise and as I progressed I would learn different things and see different points of view depending on what aspect of the same lesson she emphasized.

For example she would to have me levitate five rock balls all the size of my hand that were made of granite. It was a lesson in size, the idea that size matters not. To lift something I have to believe in myself and the Force. It was harder than it looked because she would move the balls around; add weight to it by pressing down on the Force. For a long time I could only move three of the five and unopposed four of the five.

The second lesson would be in perception, all the balls were of pink granite and at times I kept thinking that I saw the color of the ball change to white. It was a trick, when I pointed out my observation she dropped the illusion and showed the five white granite balls. A week later she asked me what color the balls were and I said white of course. They were black, and I had this absolutely dumbfounded look on my face. She told me that she had been dragging me by the nose to the conclusion she wished for me to see. She said I needed to proactive and perceptive. Don't be paranoid but be alert. She then had me continue the normal exercise.

The third and final lesson was the weirdest of all and was of being able to alter your environment to suit you. Like before I let myself be fooled because I previously what I thought to be a solid was as fluid as water they were not rocks at all, or at least not rocks that I had seen before. When I levitated the rocks/balls sometimes they would collide when I failed to visualize their direction properly, or I don't take in account just which ball is going in which direction.

Two balls collided and instead of a soft clacking sound I heard a squash. The balls had merged. Naturally I was befuddled; and I looked to Master Fay for an explanation. All she did was cock and eye and look at the blob. I tried to move the two mashed balls apart by they were stuck and I had no clue as to why or how it happened.

*flashback*

"_Perception is reality, reality is perception."_

"I'm sorry Master what?"

"_You altered the state of the object"_

"I did what? I thought that that to do that it would be much harder."

"_It depends on the object, but you are correct it is harder to change an object. You didn't do that I did."_

"Will you be teaching me how to do that?

"_In time that is to be your next lesson, but before you move on tell me what you learned."_

*end flashback*

It was hard to believe that it had been five years ago that I had gone from a wayward Padawan to the student of the nomadic Jedi Master Fay. I have learned a lot, and learned so little.

But I kept getting a feeling uneasiness. And it wasn't my body that was worrying me. At nineteen I still saw that my body was still changing despite the fact that other guys had already hit puberty. Master Fay just said that I was a late bloomer and that I had nothing to be ashamed about. But that wasn't the cause of my current unease. The cause was that for some time I began to get that feeling that our time together was coming to an end. It had started a year ago in conjunction with my heightened Force sensitivity and had continued sporadically since then. Of course it wasn't just my feelings, but my dreams as we. While I have had many dreams one two continue to stand out among all others. There was the one with the faceless troopers all in white marching somewhere. Battles that had them working alongside Jedi. But they were faceless and I got a baaad feeling about them.

But of all the dreams I have had which were no more than three or four the one that worried me the most was the dream that kept recurring the most, and would have me tossing and turning. The dream was always the same; I was alone on a long since forgotten planet. It was dusk and the shadows of darkness clung to everything, and despair and fear seemed to be everywhere. I entered a structure that was clearly a Temple or Academy but whether it was of the Jedi or Sith was unknown, it had markings of both. All I knew was that I was being followed by multiple unseen enemies. I wandered around and found the Temple center with a weird symbol on it, and then I found them…or rather they found me. Five enemies' three men two females all human, they were clocked, some with lightsaber activated some not. Before anything else could happen I woke up.

In discussing my unease with Master Fay I had learned that they weren't dreams but premonitions of future events and that it is unwise to dwell on them. I do my best; I even attempted to rationalize them away by reasoning which helped a little…but…

*sigh*

The number of times that they occur is increasing, which could mean that the dreams represent an emotion that I was feeling, nothing at all... or something really that is to occur in the future. If they are pointing to a future event I would like to have some sense of warning…besides the dreams. I guess I need to be observant and hope I have prepared just enough to get through the coming storm.

My abilities in the Force had cured me of my migraines though there are times where I experience "aftershocks" in which I can't use the Force for a while. They happen at intervals so random that I haven't been able to predict when they will occur

Another good thing was that I had managed to master my "reliance" to painkillers four years ago so that wasn't an issue anymore, though now that I am clean I still like to avoid them, no sense tempting fate.

I returned to the present and checked my watch, seeing that I was going to be late I dismissed the matter of my dreams for now and hailed a taxi to take me to the Eriadu Spaceport, which was a three hour walk or fifteen minute drive by way of hovercar.

Eriadu was an interesting world. Originally it was just another small time planet in the Seswenna sector. In a few years though the economic power shown by the system forced the capital of the sector to move to Eriadu, and to add insult to injury the Hydian Way was remapped to run through Eriadu and not Seswenna as it was originally. Despite the sporadic wastelands and pollution by industrial facilities the planet is fairly beautiful with its lush forests.

Arriving at the spaceport I paid the cab drive and walked into the crowd of sentient beings and blended in. With my hood over my eyes nobody knew I had no eyes. I was just another human. I observed people bartering over goods and services. I could smell food of questionable origin being consumed. I even saw a few petty crimes being committed on brainless tourists by small time thieves looking for an easy credit.

I wandered past the waiting room, past spaceport security and was now walking towards the C gates when I felt a ripple in the Force. I stopped and let the crowd flow around me ignoring those who grumbled about creating a disturbance and getting in their way. I tried to focus in on the signal but the source was illusive. But I know that it was of the Dark Side. Something bad had occurred and I hoped that the Order would be ready when the darkness was revealed.

"_You need to work on your perception Ahri. I have been following you for the past ten minutes."_

I shifted my body to the right so that I was facing the new comer. "Yes Master, sorry Master." I had for some time learned to have nerves of steel and not let my surprise show or else I would be jumping every five minutes. I still haven't found out how to sense Master Fay and she refuses to teach me her trick. "Did you feel it?" I knew she had, and I was hoping I would learn something new.

"_I did… I did Padawan…I have an assignment for you Ahri. We are going to head towards Rhen Var_

"I will be ready Master." I added a silent hopefully.

Before following my mentor, my Mother I glanced at the vid-screen which had just updated their screens; Terrorists destroy senatorial yacht on Coruscant. Senator Amidala of Naboo presumed dead. "Maybe that is what I felt…darkness indeed, I sighed." And with a swish of my cloak I walked after my Master.

We boarded a passenger liner that would take us down the Hydian Way to Brentaal, deep in the Core Worlds. From there we would board another liner that would take us back to the Outer this time by way of the Perlemian Trade Route to the small Jedi Sanctuary on Rhen Var. Of course it will take some time to get there, even using major hyperspace routes. So to pass the time I decided to write in my journal that I had created over four and half years ago. It was a way to cope having nobody my own age to talk to.

I wrote about my thoughts, dreams, missions, day to day activities, assignments I had to complete for Master Vilbum. I am thankful to be able to continue learning from afar. Though it takes longer to receive new assignments and to turn in old ones, what I don't have any problems with hearing about is the news.

None of it good, so far the news has been about Count Dooku leading a Separatist movement, the rising tension between the emerging power and the Republic, our Chancellor being ineffective at stopping the flow of secessions.

Then there is the debate over the Military Creation Act. The act is based on sound logic considering the Republic's history. But there are those who say that to create an army is to ask for a war and that peace should be allowed to prevail. Blind ignorant fools the lot of them. If a planet wishes to invade another planet no matter what they will do it, peace process be damned.

I stopped writing to stretch, after traveling nonstop for years on end one gets used to the small cramped, only enough space to walk five steps and then you have to turn around and start all over again. To be honest I really don't like traveling from place to place so much but I have to bite my tongue and go along with it.

One positive aspect though is that I get to meet a wide variety of beings from around the galaxy, from the Abyssian who traditionally are of a warrior culture but are some of the nicest person beings you would every meant. And while one eyed they can make some of the best gumbo that I've ever had. Then there was that sweet grandma from Alderaan who turned out to be a lying thieving wretched person. She would be in prison right now if her trial wasn't delayed for any reason. I guess the statement you can't judge a book by its cover goes double for people.

I looked at the time and prepared for bed. I set the clock for 7:30 in the morning and then rolled over and turned out the lights.

The next morning I got up packed my things for the thousandth time, and then I left the room and had breakfast with my Master, afterward followed her to the hanger Bay.

We left at Lantillies spaceport where I booked a small vessel for the two of us to get us to Rhen Var, at least I tried to. Apparently the last transport to Rhen Var left yesterday and we would have to wait until next week till the next one would be available. On the other hand the transport to Alpheridies was going to leave at one that afternoon and had an opening on it. I looked at Master Fay.

"_You want to see your home planet don't you?"_

"Yes Master."

"_But that isn't the only reason why right?"_

I blushed, "remember how I met Elaina? Well we have been communicating ever sense and I was hoping to go and see her since we are in the area…relatively speaking."

"Very well you may go and see her; we will meet at the Culu Memorial Center in one month's time. Make sure to have your comm on and tell me when you arrive."

Thanking Master Fay I hurried to the proper gate to gain passage and await the transport. The transport to Alpheridies wasn't supposed to leave until one and it was only 10am. So I had three hours to kill.

I had actually met Elaina three years back and was now very good friends with her, but it didn't start out that way. In the beginning I was viewed as an annoyance and was lucky she even talked with me. We met while I was walking towards my gate to catch a transport to meet up with my Master. I had by chance looking to my right when I saw her, a female with a veil on. I immediately knew that she was like me and, and I had to talk to her. She was about my age maybe a year older than I; at least I assumed she was. From first appearances she was a definite knockout. On a side note she was wearing crimson robes with a gold trimming.

She was bigger in body build but it was streamlined which came in handy for the rather large "assets" she had which if I was right about her age were frankly spectacular. Add in a perfect hourglass figure and you have a ringer of a female. But it wasn't just the physical attributes that got people staring though it was her choice of clothing as well. She was wearing a variation of the traditional Miraluka robes our people normally wear…at least I think they were a variation, they hugged her in all the right places and were loose when it didn't matter. Basically they clung to her body like a wet suit from her waist up.

Sort of what I saw Barriss typically wore but lot more conservative. Barriss wore a black get up that clung to her body from head to toe and the only reason it wasn't too provocative was that she wore a knee length skirt. Heck she would have been considered gothic if she wasn't a Jedi. All in all Barriss was beautiful…but she was a Jedi and if I had to compare the two they would have been about even.

I was just walking into hailing range when.

"Go away."

I stopped short. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not interested."

I frowned. "And what should I be interested in?"

She gave me a withering glare, "why else would you be talking to me, I must be your vision of the perfect female." And she used her hands to indicate her chest, waist, and legs.

She had me dumbfounded, sure she was correct she looked like a goddess but that wasn't the reason I went up to her. Once I had gathered my wit I started over again.

"I'm not some brainless male who wants to be your boyfriend just so I can show your curves off to all of my friends. You are the first Miraluka… male or female that I have seen in years, and I only wanted to make small talk and then be on my way. I do have more important things to do you know."

She stared at me for a few seconds and then moved to a more conversation friendly position, "Elaina, seventeen."

"Pleasure to meet you Elaina, my name is Ahri Elysar. I am a Jedi in training to Jedi Master Fay…oh and I'm sixteen." Seventeen and she isn't fully through puberty yet? By Ashla! She has a good chance of continuing to grow in all areas, which will most likely drive her batty if she is acting this way already.

"So what brings you here Ahri?"

"Just passing through to meet up with my Master, she is waiting for me at the next spaceport."

"I'm just passing time till my family gets back, they're late."

And she said it with such a flat tone that there was no doubt that she was annoyed.

"Well we can't let the fair lady become bored, how about we get a soda from a convenience stand? My treat?"

I gestured to the nearby convenience store and she followed behind me, I tried to slow down and allow her to catch up but she just slowed down as well. It was unusual to say the least and it was putting me on edge. I bought our drinks and we headed back to where she was standing before.

We drank our drinks in silence, and to my disappointment I was unable to talk to Elaina anymore. Because part way though our soda her parents appeared.

At least I assumed they were her parents, when I saw them I decided it was time to leave.

I put the cap on my soda and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Elaina, I know you don't think highly of me but I urge you to look beyond, just like I have looked beyond your physical attributes to see a young woman in need of friendship."

I raised my hand to forestall the angry protest she was about to give, "here is my number should you wish to talk. I urge you not to throw the number away because we both need each other. You need a friend that won't judge you by how you look; I need a friend who doesn't mind putting up with long periods of being out of communication, as well as my lifestyle as a member of the Jedi Order."

"Elaina sorry were late…whose this? Another Miraluka, where are your parents young one?"

"My Master is at an adjacent spaceport and I was on my way to meet her Madam."

"Master?"

"Oh my apologies Madam, my name is Padawan Ahri Elysar, I was passing through when I noticed your daughter sitting by herself. Since she is the first Miraluka I have seen in years I went up to talk with her and here we are ten minutes later."

"I see pleasure to meet you Padawan Elysar; I wish you safe travel on your flight. Elaina our flight leaves in twenty we need to leave or we will be late."

"See you later Ahri."

"Pleasure to meet you Elaina, safe travel for you and your family."

"You too."

Not to the friendliest family out there I commented to myself once they were out of earshot. Elaina and her family of five disappeared down another corridor and I left for my flight soon after.

I made it just in time to catch my shuttle to where Master Fay was. Outwardly I was the perfect Jedi, calm and serene. But on the inside I was nervous; I really wanted Elaina to contact me. But if I forced the issue she would have blown me off and done nothing. By leaving it to her she got to dictate the terms of the friendship and would be more malleable to talking with me.

A week later I got my answer, it was a short message with her number on it.

From there we continued to converse on and off for the next three years. My travels made communicating rather difficult at time. It took a while for Elaina to open up to me but when she did I found her to be intelligent, head strong, and to be honest what I liked best about her was her will. She had the drive and the desire, and it made her at times I believe to be possessive. We would communicate regularly for the next three years and as time went by we went from casual acquaintances to friends, to best friends.

I eagerly waited for forty five minutes until the attendants finished general boarding. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world, I had gotten some time off and was going to see one of my best friends again in person and not by comm or email. It was just after take-off that I realized something important, I hadn't contacted Elaina yet. No more happy mood, she had no idea that I was coming. I need to contact her right away but flight regulations forbid using personal communication devices once the cabin doors closed and that had happened five minutes ago. So I had to just bear with it and hope she would be available…for a month. I didn't think this through did I?

The shuttle was to last a full day and reach Alpheridies by the next afternoon so I settled in for the long haul. One short trip and then vacation here I come…

We reached Alpheridies shortly before three thirty just as predicted by the spaceport. Just before we reached the planet's atmosphere I took a look at the Alpheridies, the real Alpheridies the one only our people can see, not the everyday look that the average John Doe could see the real deal. When I last came here Alpheridies had felt like the center of a storm, calming everything around it, it still felt that way but now I could say it was similar to the sensations I experienced doing my mediations in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The entire planet was awash and pulsing with life, some blue signifying a person following the light, white representing people whose attitudes could go both ways. And sadly I could see quite a bit of red. The red represented those who were either selfish or evil. Though I doubt there are many people following the Dark Side of the Force our view of the Force our philosophy is in direct opposition to the Dark Side.

Although I had been born Force sensitive I bet even the non-Force users could feel the pulse of life on Alpheridies if they tried. It was just so peaceful, heck we didn't have much of an army, and we relied on our constables to keep the peace.

As we entered the atmosphere I could faintly see the round style houses that were the typical architectural building style of our people for the last four thousand years or so.

I had no idea where to go, Elaina did mention that she lived in the capital, but I didn't know where. First thinks first though I had to get a taxi. I walked out of the terminal which had one exit near the baggage claim area. I didn't see a taxi so I looked around for a secluded place to call Elaina. I found an area that had few people and made my call. Elaina wasn't answering and I had no idea if she was even at home or on vacation herself. I needed to find transportation so I looked around to locate the nearest person or persons of authority. To my left was a small group of people. Clearly they were a family unit. They had two small children; the oldest looked no more than eight years old while the youngest looked about five or six.

Time to put my youthful appearance to my advantage and I walked up to them. "Excuse me Sir, Madam? They stopped walking and turned to look at me. Sorry to bother you but I am lost. I am new to the planet and I was trying to visit a friend. Unfortunately in my haste to see her I forgot to ask where in the city she lives. Could you help me?"

"Sure thing son," said the father. "What is her number?"

"Here you go sir."

"Humn." What do you think honey?

"I don't know the area code encompasses two large an area to know exactly."

"She told me she was a sophomore at the Memorial Center if that helps out."

"Then your best bet is to begin at the campus and see if the Registers Office has any information that can help you. Do you need a lift there or will you be okay."

I gave a sheepish grin, "a lift would be nice."

"Right this way young man, by the way I am Olivia Dunnson and this is my husband Bill Dunnson. Our children are Derek and Mary."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Dunnson. I am Padawan Ahri Elysar." And I gave a of respect to them.

"Not many Miraluka Jedi these days, nice to see that you haven't forgotten your people, said Mr. Dunnson."

We got into a hovercar that really looked like an old fashioned minivan without the tires that you see in the Museum of Antiquity on Coruscant. But it had ample room and I got in and sat in the very back.

By now Derek and Mary had gotten over their shyness and began doing what little kids do and ask a lot of questions really really fast.

"How old are you?" "Where were you born" "Are you really a Jedi? May I see your laser sword?" "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I tried to answer as fast as I could. "Nineteen, I was born in a rural town a hundred miles outside of the capital. I really am a Jedi, and my weapon is very dangerous in the wrong hands, so no you can't see it… sorry. I can show you it, but you can't hold it. And no I don't have a girlfriend, Jedi aren't allowed to have girlfriends."

The journey to the North East side of town took fifteen minutes and as we came around a shallow bend I got my first look at the academy in over five years.

Created four thousand years ago the Culu Memorial Center is one of the Orders longest serving academies…and is known for producing Jedi who become Seers of the Order, it also used as a place of knowledge and learning for the Miraluka people as was the wish of our name sake Shoaneb Culu, a Miraluka Jedi who died in the Great Sith War or Krath Holy Crusade four thousand years ago.

The architecture which is in a series of large circular building with a few spires here and there is in keeping with the prevailing thoughts of my people, which are all about balance.

There is good and there is evil neither can exist without the other. But that doesn't mean we tolerate evil, we accept it but we work against it as well. And we certainly don't tolerate those who pursue the Dark and use it for their own personal gain.

"Here we are Padawan said Mr. Dunnson."

Mr. Dunnson parked the speeder in the circle drop off point where a statue of a female Miraluka stood. I turned around to get my backpack and duffle bag from the speeder.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr. and Mrs. Dunnson. I know you must have had other things to do and I really appreciate all your help," and I bowed my head in thanks.

"Not a problem honey glad we could help."

I turned around and began walking up the thirty steps to the base of the statue. Just before the speeder door slam shut I could hear Mary and Derek scamper up from the backseats to the middle seats and then nothing.

I reached the base of the statue and life seemed to move around me like I was a pebble in a creek. The statue was of the Center's name sake Shoaneb Culu. There was a ring of benches surrounding the statue and I sat down. I set my duffle bag at my feet and then used my right hand to steady myself as I shifted my center of gravity to sit on the benches around the statue. And I just watched the ebbs and flows of life go by. Each moving about doing their own thing, interacting when need be and only for a fleeting moment.

I got a funny feeling inside of me; this was my favorite exercise that Master Fay had me do. It was part of her detoxing program to get rid of foreign influences, ugly times, rough, and brutal.

***flashback***

"Master what am I supposed to do?" I was shaking. It had been two days since I was released and it had been two days since I had taken a pain pill and I was already experiencing withdrawal symptoms. The shakes and the shivers, breaking out in a sweat, it was really trying.

"_Focus Ahri, feel the ebbs and flow of life let if move around you."_

"I…'m… try…ing. This is impossible I have been at it for two days! Is there not any detoxification process that I could try? Or maybe the Force could heal me of this blasted addiction."

Master Fay was unmoved. _"You are not trying you are doing everything in your power not to learn and thus you fail."_

"Then how do I succeed Master?"

"_By letting go."_

"That's it? I felt a flash of irritation that mirrored my frustration. I sat down in a huff and began again…

"What part of stay away don't you understand Ben."

***end flashback***

I opened my eyes and snapped back to the present as two people decided to stage an argument for all to hear.

"Come on Elaina! I just want to fix things. I know we entered a rough patch but…"

I looked up to see two people and man and a women arguing, the man was the further of the two but was facing me, he looked like garbage to me but it wasn't my place to judge.

"Rough patch…you tried to feel me up you pervert! When that didn't work you tried making out with me and in the process tried to fondle my breasts! I should never have gone out with you in the first place jerk."

"Baby…"

He tried grabbing her arm and Elaina responded by kneeing him in the family jewels.

I winced that had to hurt, though I couldn't feel too bad for him, he was a pervert after all.

I got up got up and walked over to Elaina who had turned herself so that she was facing the statue with her back facing the pervert.

"Elaina? Is that you?"

"Who, what?" She fully turned in my direction and I got my first look at the new Elaina. And boy was she a looker, no wonder Ben didn't want to give her up.

I had known that she was a real beauty the picture she had sent to me showed off all the curves and assets that she had. But seeing a picture and the seeing a picture are two different things. The real deal took my breath away in ways no picture could ever do. She had black hair about shoulder length and wore a piece of heavy crimson color silk over her eyes that matched her outfit. Her face was long in shape and she had these nice full lips that when she pouted made her look so adorable.

"Ahri? What are you doing here?"

"I got a month off from Master Fay and she let me spend it here, and I was in the area so I thought I would come see you? Is this a bad time?"

She looked at her previous companion who was whimpering on the floor, "not at all, let me give you a tour of the Center, right this way."

She walked into the Center and I followed her though it, the main entrance was circular in nature and had a pair of transparasteel doors in the front which could be locked in an emergency. To the left was the Centers' security room and to the right was the administration area. Elaina led me through the doors down a short hall, veered to the right and then led me to a small alcove which held the only food vendor on campus, though at the time I wasn't aware of that. It was a little shop that sold sandwiches and drinks. We ordered our drinks and after we paid for them we sat down in an alcove hidden from the rest of the Academy. I looked out and could see a Miraluka Padawan doing some meditation and some Knights in the background talking to each other.

I looked at Elaina.

"I found this spot a when I just came here, I wanted to be alone and this portion of the Center seemed to be the most secluded…the entire Center is run by the Jedi with the condition that they provide classes for our people. Or allow classes to be taught by our own professors on site. Here the professors teach classes about the Force, our History, philosophy, that sort of things. I know for a fact that my philosophy teacher is a member of Luka Sene."

"Luka Sene?"

"Luka Sene is a local Force centered organization that works to better our society. They focus on the academics and encourage the youth and adults even to improve their Force abilities. But to become a member you have to have to show a talent above what the rank and file have."

"Are you a member of Luka Sene?"

"No, but I can hope can't I?" She drooped a little.

"That's the spirit; you can't give up Elaina…

"Hey Ahri, sorry to change the topic but I have something I need to ask you."

"Not a problem, go ahead."

"You see due to my body and large breasts I haven't met a guy that hasn't wanted to feel me up, it is rather annoying. I have had three boyfriends and every one of them tried to feel me up."

I stiffened when she began talking about her body; she was leading me, but where and for what purpose?

"You should do what you feel is best but since you are asking for my advice I don't think you should stop dating per se I think you should invest more time in your life and keep an eye out that special someone may just pop in."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I have my eye on one person in particular, he is playing hard to get and has been avoiding me for a long time. Maybe you can help me get his attention?"

"Sure, how can I help?"

She scooted closer to the point that she it could be considered cuddling; she lifted her hand and moved it so that it was touching my shoulder. I was feeling a little uncomfortable by this point but if I moved Elaina would take offense. And no amount of excuses would pass muster to save me from her wrath.

"I was hoping we could…renew our friendship and redirect it into a more fruitful direction." And she moved her hand lightly down my arm for extra emphasis."

I shivered under her touch, where her light and nimble fingers went so too did the tingling sensations I was finding it very hard to resist her. "I'd like that very much Elaina."

"I thought as much, you see I am having another problem at the moment. It seems that every guy I have dated always wants to get down and funky even before we have reached third base which is very very annoying. And no no one's ever made it to third base before."

She trailed off in thought.

"What do you think Ahri?"

"What! Why are you asking me?"

"Because I saw the way you have been stealing glances whenever you think I'm not looking."

I blushed, apparently I wasn't as subtle as I thought I had been, "Elaina I am..umph."

She placed a finger over my mouth, quieting me she said, "You are mine Ahri Elysar and I do not plan on letting you go without a fight." And she planted a soft kiss on my lips while arching her body into me.

I didn't move for a sec, I wasn't expecting her to kiss me and the Jedi Code forbade any sort of relationship. But eventually my body responded to her but before I could reciprocate she backed off and then acting like nothing had happened stood and said, "I'm going to be late for my next class, let's go."

I shook my head to clear my head.

A few minutes later a chime sounded, "That was the bell signifying class has begun, come on were late."

"What is your first class Elaina?"

"I have History of the Republic and the Jedi, Economics, College, Algebra, Physics, and Force Manipulation. But today is Economics and Force Manipulation led by an educator from Luka Sene."

We entered a shallow courtyard that seemed to mimic the Temples Room of a Thousand Fountains. But this garden had a much more…balanced feeling to it. I couldn't stop to admire the view unfortunately because we were late and Elaina continued to walk.

So I moved on and made it to her side just in time to reach the classroom.

"You're late."

The speaker was a middle aged man and apparently class had already begun and now the entire class was staring at us.

I stepped forward, "My apologies Master I take responsibility for Elaina being tardy (bow). I invited her to have a drink with me at the sandwich place here on campus. She tried to tell me she had classes but I didn't listen (lie, she was too busy coming on to me…literally)."

"And you are?"

"My name is Padawan Ahri Elysar Master, I am a friend of Elaina's and I just arrived this afternoon from my travels in the Outer Rim."

He looked me over to see if I was lying or not. I opened my robes slightly to show my lightsaber. "A Jedi and one that is of our culture; that is a rare site these days, you said you have come from the Outer Rim; well at least the wanderlust of our youth is unchanged, you could have waited until after class to reconnect with your friends."

"It won't happen again Master."

"Alright then, take your seat Ms. Guliani. As for you Padawan you can either step outside or take a seat in the back of the classroom."

I bowed and took a seat next to a female who looked at me curiously, most likely wondering what a Jedi was doing here before going back to her note taking. And for the next ninety minutes I found myself lost, had no idea what was going on. It was interesting just hard to follow.

Afterwards I followed Elaina to her next class which was Force Manipulation. On our way to her next class I got the feeling that all the women were talking about me. I got people coming up to me wishing to know who I was where I've been and how I know Elaina. They were sizing me up, why I'm not quite sure. Maybe because I was a Jedi and by appearances it looked like I was in a relationship? Or maybe I am just overthinking the situation.

This class was much more interesting than the previous one. The professor talked about different philosophies, had us practice different techniques of the Force that I found I could apply to my Jedi training. All in all there were some very bright students in here and I can see why this academy was so important during the various conflicts versus the Sith. I wished I could stay and learn more but I in one months' time I would be leaving again.

Of course I am willing to bet good creds that the majority of the population doesn't practice what they are taught outside of the classroom and thus most likely forget everything they were taught. The creepier tried to approach Elaina after class but I just glared and showed my lightsaber. He got the point real quick. But it wasn't the glare that worried me, it was the way he looked at Elaina, it hinted of possessiveness and unbridled desire.

Elaina ignored him and I followed her to her apartment which she shared with three other women who she had grown up with pretty much her entire life. She pointed out the landmarks that surrounded the apartment ranging from a gym to a large park, to a public library.

When we arrived at her apartment her roommates were already home, Amy, Michelle, and Farah, and when saw me with Elaina they began to giggle. They invited me to stay for dinner and when it came out that I didn't have a place to stay for the month they immediately volunteered the couch in the living room. I tried to say no that I couldn't stay for the entire month but when Elaina asked me to stay I relented.

The apartment was nice but small. When you went in the front door to your right was the couch along with a TV. There were two chairs and a short coffee table along with a small cabinet to put odds and ends. To the far right was the kitchen and dining room table. The kitchen was fairly small but it had a fridge, refrigerator, microwave, and oven.

Looking to the left of the front door was the downstairs bathroom and next door was the laundry room.

Directly in front of the door was a small staircase and banister leading to four rooms. Each shared a common bathroom while each had their own bedroom complete with closet and dressers.

Behind the staircase was the hall closet and circuit breaker.

So here I am staying in an apartment with the woman that is clearly in love with me and her three friends.

Because there were no spare rooms I was given the couch in the living room and was told I could use downstairs bathroom to put my toiletries in.

I was just about to prepare for bed when I realized something important…I forgot to call Master Fay to tell her that I made it in one piece.

I called her right away and hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed in me.

"Master Fay?"

"_I see you made it to Alpheridies in one piece."_

"I did Master, I apologize for the lateness of my call, I was just very eager to see someone of my age group that I forgot to call."

"_Next time makes sure to remember or else next time I may not let you go off on your own."_

"Yes Master."

"_What have you been up to since you arrived earlier this afternoon?"_

"I hitched a ride to the Memorial Center where I found Elaina doing pest control with an unwanted suitor."

"_Unwanted suitor?"_

"She kneed him in the crotch.

"_Ahh, then what happened?"_

"I talked with her and then she allowed me to come with her to class."

"_Really, that must have been fun."_

"Partially, the economics class was boring but the class on the Force and use of the Force was interesting and I learned many new things."

"_Like what?"_

"I had never had a proper grounding on the way my people see and use the Force so to get a crash course on my culture was nice."

"_Listen Ahri, I am leaving Rhen Var tomorrow, I know there is more to your relation to Elaina then you are telling me so I will say this. While the Order forbids romantic entanglements I am going to let you do what you feel is right. Some things you have to learn on your own. Just be aware of the consequences of your actions. Is that clear?"_

"Yes Master."

"_May the Force be with you."_

"And you Master Fay."

We hung up and this time I did go to bed, I turned out the lamp on the nightstand and covered myself up with a blanket that was given to me by the girls. I was ready to go to sleep

…

*Crash*

I sat upright and looked for the source of the noise.

I groped around for my watch…which said 4:36pm, what now? Why did it have to be now? Why not 9 or better yet 10:30?

I swung my legs to the side and got up.

It was dark and the only source of light was coming from the kitchen. I walked in and found Elaina dressed in a nightgown, which definitely accented her figure. She gasped and subsequently drop the rag she was holding and leaned back away from me in fear.

"Sorry, I'm a fairly light sleeper most of the time and the noise woke me up."

Elaina turned her head to the side in thought. "I was going to make some tea but as you can see," and she gestured at the mess on the floor.

"Here let me help." I grabbed the rag from the floor and mopped the water up and used the Force to levitate all the broken fragments of the ceramic teapot off the floor and into the trash can which Elaina had opened for me.

"Thanks."

"Having trouble sleeping?

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, but I have this nagging tugging feeling that is growing stronger by the second. It is very annoying."

"When I couldn't get to sleep my Master used the Force and good old fashioned muscle to help me get to sleep. Would you like me to show you?"

"That would nice."

"Why don't you lie down on the couch and I'll show you."

She walked over to the Couch and lied down face first.

I sat on the edge of the couch and began to massage her upper back and shoulders. From there I worked my way down all the way to just above her butt. She gave a low moan of appreciation that gave me goose bumps.

"Ohh, Ahri stay with me forever."

I smiled, "I'll stay for as long as I can Elaina for as long as I can."

I then used the Force to gently put her into a dreamless sleep.

I got up from the couch and worked the kinks from my body which were protesting my sudden movements after staying still for so long.

I looked back at Elaina and made a startling realization. If she was sleeping on the couch where would I sleep? I thought it over and decided I would crash in Elaina's room for the night.

I went upstairs and into the room that had the only open door. It was fairly messy with cloths and school supplies all over the floor. I didn't see her as the messy type but who knew.

I was really tired, it was 5:15 and I wanted to go to sleep really badly. I didn't bother tucking in I just smoothed the sheets out and slept on top of the comforter and then knew no more.

…..

"Ugh"…I woke up groggy not quite aware of my surroundings. I stumbled out of bed to start the day. I walked unsteadily to the nearest door besides the exit in the hopes it would be a bathroom. It was, and I woke myself up by splashing water on me. A few seconds later I heard a door opening from the other end. "Morning" I mumbled.

"Ahri! What are you doing in our bathroom?"

Not looking at the shrill voice that was demanding that I think too hard so early in the morning I replied, "Beginning the day, I replied."

"That still doesn't tell me what you're doing here."

"Elaina's sleeping on the couch and I needed somewhere to sleep so I crashed in her bed. I looked up to see Farah looking at me in disapproval, "you look nice."

"What?" She looked down at her state of undress and fled to her room.

"I love this house."

I went downstairs to get some new cloths. Elaina was still sound asleep except that she was now laying on her back, how she managed to turn over without falling off the couch I have no idea. While looking at her I couldn't help but admire her every curve and swell from top to bottom… especially her top. I bent over and brushed some hair from her face.

I got my stuff and headed for the bathroom near the front door. It had a sink, toilet, cabinet and a towel rack. Fairly standard things for an apartment but still a cut above normal, I stowed my things as best I could and changed out of my badly wrinkled cloths. Afterwards I joined Elaina's roommates in the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Hey Amy, where's the tea pot."

"It's in the trash can I said as I walked in. There was a mishap yesterday night and it had to be thrown away."

"What happened," asked Farah."

"Elaina had a hard time getting to sleep and went down to make some tea. She must not have had a good grip on the tea pot and it fell. The noise woke me up, and I convinced her to let me try an alternate means of getting to sleep."

"Which was?"

"A back massage."

"Oh la la."

After breakfast I listened to the morning news. To my horror I found out that the Republic was now in a shooting war with the Confederacy.

Apparently the Separatists under Count Dooku, tried to execute Senator Amidala and her Jedi protector Padawan Anakin Skywalker who were trying to rescue Anakin's Master who had been captured and tried for espionage. Just when they were about to be executed Master Windu led a task force of 200 Jedi to free them. The Separatists though already had an army of droids and proceeded to attack the Jedi whose numbers immediately began to fall. But before they could be completely destroyed a clone army arrived. Can you believe it, apparently the Republic Senate couldn't decide on whether or not to pass the Military Creation Act they just decided to give the Chancellor the powers necessary to create his own army. But to have created an army so soon was suspicious, someone had to have planned for a war to have an army ready so soon.

Either way the Separatists were forced to flee the planet along with their leadership. And what would have become a crushing defeat became a pyrrhic victory. At the cost of nearly the entire Jedi strike force we liberated the planet and defeated a Separatist army. The majority of their forces though escaped which meant that the Republic which had gone for a thousand years without any major conflict was now embroidered in all-out war.

"I have to go, now."

That got everyone's attention, "what why? asked Farah."

"The Republic is involved in a shooting war with the Separatists and I can't just sit here while all my brother and sisters are going off to fight."

"But what about Elaina?"

I ignored the question, "I'll put in a request with the Temple for transportation to Coruscant." And I walked away leaving three worried females in my wake.

I used my comm to call the temple and told them where I was and that I would turn on my beacon that all Jedi carried with them when they arrived in system. I didn't want to alert the Separatists that a Jedi is here, after all the Expansionary Region of the Galaxy would shortly become contested ground and that was if the Republic managed to get their navies going. For now though I predicted that this area would for the time being fall under control of the Separatists and their droid armies.

The transports estimated time of arrival was three days from now.

I then contacted Master Fay to see where she was and to tell her of my predicament.

"Master Fay, can you hear me?"

"_I hear you Padawan, what is your situation?"_

"I am still on Alpheridies awaiting transportation to Coruscant, the Republic transport should be here sometime within the next three days. But I am afraid that the Separatists will strike soon. The academy here is a ripe target and would be defenseless against a droid attack."

"_If the Confederacy does attack hide, don't give an indication that you are a Jedi. Ditch your Jedi robes and don some civilian clothing. I am continuing my journey into the Outer Rim."_

"Aren't you worried about a Separatist attack Master?"

"_The galaxy is full of danger the Confederacy is just one more, I will be fine by the will of the Force. May the Force be with you Ahri."_

"And you Master," I murmured in reply."

Elaina didn't take my having to leave very well but compared to the situation at large it was minor thing.

The next day was like any other except that I was all tense. I just couldn't relax. Separatist forces were out there and I needed to get off this planet. I was tempted to just book a transport myself and avoid having to wait, but Elaina and her roommates convinced me otherwise. My situation ruined whatever good mood there had been and the whole apartment was on edge. Finally just before dinner I got a message.

All conversation stopped to see if it would be my ride off the planet.

"This is Padawan Elysar."

"Padawan this is Commander Donnel of the frigate Hammer we are in bound and approaching the planet, we need to know your location. Also be aware our sensors have picked up a small task for off Separatist warships heading this way, we only have a small window of time or we will be over whelmed."

"Roger that Captain I will turn on my beacon and move to the nearest large open space so that you initiate a hot landing and take-off."

"Understood Hammer out."

I turned to my companions and stated the obvious, "My ride's here and they picked up some unwanted guests."

I went to the front door to get my things and found I was being followed.

"When will you return, asked Elaina?"

"When I can, Elaina, when I can and not before."

"Alright then," she pulled me into the Laundry Room and closed the door turned on the drier.

With the drier going Elaina then forced me back until I hit the wall and then pressed herself and her large breasts against me. I gave a low moan.

"We haven't done anything Ahri and already you're moaning?"

"You don't have to do anything to get me aroused your presence is enough."

"Then let me give you a reason to be properly aroused."

I let Elaina set the pace, and our hands wandered up and down each other's sides as we kissed and then she turned her back to me and pressed it into my back. She then grabbed my hands placed them the exact spot where her breasts were located and if it weren't for those damn robes I would be able to, to, to well do this.

I gave them a light squeeze and pressed my hands flat against them while I nibbled my way up her neck, demanding that she give me more and more.

"Ahri!" Elaina gasped.

Her hips grinded against me making it my turn to gasp,

We continued to grind, heave, and caress every part of each other's bodies while we were one.

But I knew I had to go, my ride would be here any minute from now and I would only get one chance.

I gave her one last kiss and then withdrew.

A whimper of a moan escaped from Elaina protesting the lack of contact.

"You'll come back right; you won't forget me will you?"

"I won't forget you, and I will come back.

"Promise?"

I grabbed her right hand and gingerly pressed it too my lips. "I promise."

The Force seemed to resonate between us as if it was marking the statement between us as truth binding us…but that was ludicrous, or was it?

I gently let go of her hand after a moment and smoothed out her robes. Once she looked decent and I looked okay I opened the door to find Amy, Michelle, and Farah trying to act like they hadn't been trying to listen in. "Ladies." They blushed and looked away.

I grabbed her right hand and gingerly pressed it too my lips. "I promise to return to you."

The Force seemed to resonate between us as if it was marking the statement between us as truth binding us…but that was ludicrous we didn't even do anything that could bind us.

I gently let go of her hand after a moment and smoothed out her robes. Once she looked decent and I looked okay I opened the door to find Amy, Michelle, and Farah trying to act like they hadn't been trying to listen in. "Ladies." They blushed and looked away.

I grabbed my things left Elaina her love her promise of more to come and hurried out the door and I didn't look back…not once or I would not have left, the nagging feeling that I was doing something horrible which had begun when we kissed yesterday had been gaining in strength. I had been surprised when Elaina had told me she was experiencing the same thing but had said nothing about it, now I wondered if there was a connection between the two of us.

I activated my homing beacon and raced to the nearest clearing. Unfortunately it was already in use by some local children playing a game of soccer.

Beep Beep

"I'm nearing the pickup point and am ready for extraction?"

"Understood we have your beacon on screen and are thirty seconds out."

"Roger that."

If I was to make it in time I had to hurry.

25

20

I had to go faster, I had two blocks to go, the park was getting closer but I was still too far away. I dropped my duffle bag half a block down, the duffle had my cloths in it nothing special at all and I could always get new ones. I did it to lighten the load and make myself go faster.

15

10

One block away I could see the Consular class Cruiser now heading my way. It's bright red profile getting larger and larger. I turned on my lightsaber so it would act like a beacon. It also told the pedestrians who I was and to get out of my way. I leapt over a speeder that got in my way ignoring the startled looks the occupants gave me.

5

It was going to be close; I could see the starboard side hatch opening, and a crewmember hanging out of it stretching his arm and hand out to grab my hand. I knew they saw me and turned off my lightsaber so I could use both of my hands freely.

3

I took a running leap and sprang into the air link a gymnast on a trampoline. Hands straight up in the air for balance, feet together, and executed a 360 degree flip twice and I stretched forward for all that I was worth…

2

My heart sank I had misjudged the jump I had jumped a fraction two early. I was six inches too far from the entry hatch.

1

"Got yah Jedi!"

The crewmember waiting for me to get on board risked his life to grab a hold of me, one hand hanging on to the hatch, the other grasping my outstretched hand. I could see him straining to get me on board; he yelled something that I couldn't hear.

0

I did see though two of his companion grabbed a hold of him and began to heave. They pulled me inside and immediately shut the hatch.

"Punch it Captain he's on board."

I immediately felt the ship begin a steep climb as we accelerated into the planet's atmosphere and I had to steady myself by holding onto the wall.

I turned to my rescuer. "You saved me, thanks for the rescue. I would have missed the hatch without your help. Padawan Ahri Elysar at your service," and I bowed my head in thanks.

"The names Bill, I'm the chief engineering officer on this ship, no need to act all formal I'm just an average guy."

"Thank you Bill, can you show me to the cockpit. I need to see how the escape is coming along."

"This way, he took a right and began to take me down a series of halls with his companions following him, and whom I found out were the two technicians for the ship headed back to their station when"…

BOOM, crAsh, TThud!

"What was that?"

"That was the Separatists would be my guess."

"Do we have any weapons?"

"Did you not see the solid red paint job; this is a diplomatic vessel on a diplomatic mission. We were on an important mission when the call came in. The diplomat is in her suite right now most likely reviewing the material needed for her mission. Listen I have to get to my post in engineering, the diplomats suite is down the hall to the left take the turbolift up a floor and it is halfway down the hall to your left you can't miss it."

"Why do I need to see the diplomat?"

"Her state room is more exposed to enemy fire because of its location. Since we are under attack all non-essential personnel are to move to the Salon Pod which I am sure you know is below the cockpit of the ship would offer better protection."

"Understood," we split up and I could feel the ship begin to shake under the sheer volume of hits and near misses and more ominously I could hear the ships super structure begin to groan. If this keeps up were finished I thought. I took the turbolift up a floor and tried not to be killed as I was thrown about like a pebble in a tin can. I made it to the right deck and ran down the hall as quick as I could to get the diplomat.

I barged into her room and papers went flying.

"What the? Who…you must be the Jedi we were sent to pick up. Any reason your barging into my quarters."

"My apologies but the ship is under severe fire, and as a diplomatic vessel with no weapons to fight back you need to come with me. What little armor and shields the ship has are not likely to hold much longer and we need to get you to safety. The Saloon Pod can offer more protection as it is just below the cockpit. If you would quickly gather your most important items and follow me?"

"Yes, yes of course." She quickly gathered her papers up not caring if they were out of order. She quickly got her suitcase and packed it full with all her necessities.

"Almost ready Padawan."

"No time!" I closed her suitcase grabbed it and yanked her out of her room, and just as the door closed onto the suite a massive blast shook the ship and we found ourselves thrown down the hall and into the elevator doors.

"This is the Captain, we are under intensive fire and our shields are failing, all nonessential crew members report to the Saloon Pod for their own safety."

"That would be us I said."

"I'll call the elevator."

"No good, with the ship taking this much damage it's safer to use the maintenance shafts."

"What? There is no way…"

"Ahri to Engineer Bill come in Engineer Bill."

"What! Can't you see were in the middle of a battle!"

"The turbolift is compromised I need to know how to get to the Saloon Pod using only the maintenance corridors."

"Hold on let me turn of that damn siren. I bloody well know the shields are about to fail…that's better. Now repeat that to me again you need to use the ladders for what?"

"We need to get to the Saloon Pod but the turbolift is too risky. What is the quickest way to the Pod?"

"Take maintenance hatch 7b, it is down the hall past the turbolift to the right. You will see a square in the wall with a circular cut out with a bar in the middle that is the hatch. Grab the bar and pull it out and turn it to the left it should come right out. From their take it down to the service corridor, once in the service corridor a sign should direct you to the main sensor array. You will follow the sign all the way to a four way intersection. Take a right then a left followed by another right and then stop to your left will be another maintenance hatch. Open the hatch and go left, it should be on your right. Now I got to go, don't call me unless there's a serious emergency."

I turned to the flustered diplomat, "this way," and I grabbed her hand as she began to protest that high heels were not meant for running.

I found the hatch fairly quickly but as luck will have it the hatch was stuck.

"Why won't it open…ugh! That it! And I stepped back and thrust my hands out and used the force to pull the circle out and to the left. The gears groaned as they moved and the hatch opened.

"Finally, still got your suitcase? Good, let's go."

"But I'm wearing high heels."

"Off."

"What?"

"Take them off, now."

"Why do I…"

"Just do it."

She took off her high heels and I used my remaining lightsaber to cut off the high heels as close to the soul as possible.

"Let's go and I gave her shoes back _slightly_ melted."

I led the way into the bowels of the ship and saw a mess. Wires, tubes, and pipes were all over the place and it was there that I realized how bad the damage was. Sparks were flying everywhere as we took enemy fire. "This way"

We ran as fast as we could through the tunnel for five minutes dodging electricity and hot steam when I felt a warning. Time slowed down and my lightsaber leaped out of my belt and ignited just in time to hear a whirling buzzing sound to my right. An electrical discharge, I used my lightsaber to block the energy and my left hand used the Force to channel the energy back onto the ship.

"This is the Captain we have just suffered a critical life support failure in the stern. All personal evacuate the area. I repeat we have suffered a critical life support failure in the stern of the ship."

"We have to hurry we are almost there."

"I need a breather, we need to stop."

"No time, the next turn should be…ah there it is. I was in no mood for finesse and used my lightsaber to cut the locks and then blasted the hatch out into the hallway."

"Come on!"

I half dragged half carried the diplomat to the Saloon Pod. The Saloon Pod was already occupied by two Senate Commandos and when they saw us they rushed forward and took the diplomat from my care and gently carried her to a chair.

"Milady! Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. She looked at me, we took a slight detour."

"When the guards looked at me I said, "The turbolift was compromised and so I took us through the maintenance corridors."

"At least you and Milady are safe."

"Anyone else supposed to be here?"

"We lost our CO when she was hit by an arc of electricity and Chek in an explosion."

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss, they sounded like good me."

"They were."

We were silent for a moment.

"Anybody else supposed to be here?"

"Not that I know of."

"Alright, I used the Pod's comm unit to contact the Bridge …Captain this is Padawan Elysar. The diplomat is in the Saloon Pod and all non-essential staff is present and accounted for, what are your orders sirs?" Being apart and acting like a Republic soldier came easy to me because of my prior experience. Even if it was years ago.

"Stay where you are, we are thirty seconds out from the nearest jump poi…"

The ship lurched heavily to port and the ship wobbled in its flight.

"Captain we just lost our starboard engine said a member of his bridge staff! There is a great possibility that we won't be able to make the jump. Even if we can there is no guarantee that we won't be atomized by the acceleration. We need to abandon ship."

"Is there no way to get out of this Captain? How about redirecting all non-essential power to the center and port engines as well as shutting down the starboard engine. We can use the power to bolster the rear shields and engines. We can out run the fighters."

"Unfortunately my XO is correct a hyperspace jump is out of the question the ship is too damaged, further more with no weapons to speak of we can't go on the offensive. Here is what I am going to do you are going to take the pod to the planet and hid out ground side."

"How far from the planet are we?"

"No more than 6 kilometers from the planet, we didn't get far; I will try to give you as much time to escape. Good luck, over and out."

"Alright who among us can pilot this escape pod?"

Nobody answered; just then the door to the Saloon Pod opened and in came Bill and the rest of his crew from Engineering which numbered three in all along with one of the bridge crew, at least I assumed it was one of the bridge crew

"The captain sent me to pilot the Saloon Pod, I am Ensign Newman."

"Pleasure to see you again ensign I am glad to have a competent pilot at the helm instead of relying on the other people here, stated the diplomat.

"I am sure they could have piloted the craft Ambassador Patrick, but I thank you for your confidence in me. Now if everyone could take a seat the show is about to begin.

Everyone but me sat down around the table, the Saloon Pod was just that a saloon. With one large round table for sixteen, a bar, a secure communications link, a sensor sweep to detect bugs, and a holo chess board the Pod was the best place to conduct a diplomatic session outside of an official meeting place.

For me though it was the secure communications link that I wanted, "where are you going Jedi asked Ensign Newman."

"To call for help, chances are this sector might be taken over by the Confederacy, if so the Republic will need to know that we are still alive and not write us off."

"We already sent a distress signal off Padawan no need to send another one."

"Alright then, let me just send a flash message off to the Council instead." I hurriedly sent an encrypted message to the Council saying that in I was cut off and in need of assistance.

"Done?"

There was a big explosion and the ship jerked, I was thrown off balance and fell to the floor.

I nodded from the ground, "good, if you could get in your seat now?"

"Of course, sorry for the delay," and I as fast as I could considering the way the ship was bouncing up and down like the seas of Mon Calamari during a storm sat down and braced myself. I hoped the internal stabilizers were still good or else we would all be thrown around like kettle corn in a Dutch oven.

"We are two point five seven clicks from the planet brace yourself people!"

There was an almighty jerk, the groaning of steel the Saloon Pod launched from its berth.

We fled towards the planet as fast as we could. The Captain had done all he could now it was up to Ensign Newman to finish the job.

There was an explosion and a shock wave coming directly from the stern of the pod. The pod shook and shuddered and the close proximity to the explosion.

"The Hammer is gone!" Shouted Newman.

"We left just in time remarked Bill, how is the decent going?"

"Would be fine if they weren't trying to kill us."

And they were, two banking clan class frigates were attacking with everything they had, but thankfully droids I knew had a hard time adjusting to sudden maneuvers so I felt reasonably safe. Our ambassador on the other hand was on the verge of a panic attack. Alternating between hysterical sobs and muttering she looked like a ghost…especially because she was as pale as one.

Everyone else was calm but tense, I could see it in the way they gripped the hand rest, their eyes, sometimes both. Me I was definitely tense, I was gripping the handrail as hard as I could.

"This is it people we enter the atmosphere in five, said Newman"

"Splendid said Bill where is the projected landing spot going to be?"

"Not sure, I didn't have time to plot our trajectory, so I'm flying in blind."

"That's not good I remarked."

"No kidding said Bill."

"Hey you try to search for a landing zone in less than thirty seconds, all I could do was zoom in on the planet and search for a large green area."

"Well we'll find out soon enough if you found anything of note Ensign said Bill."

"That we will…touch down in approximately forty five seconds, hang on."

With no portholes there was no way of knowing how close to touch down we were getting beyond the constant stream of numbers the Ensign Newman would say every so often. We were past the atmosphere, at least I assumed so due to the lack of rocking that would come from our reentry descent.

"Impact in twenty!"

I checked my safety harness to make sure it was on properly.

"Ten!"

"Better brace yourselves, shouted one of the commandos."

"Five!"

We hit something big and the pod shuddered violently I gave an involuntary yelp of surprise, we then clipped another object this time on the right side and this time we could see sparks flash and disappear inside the pod as the electrical panels overloaded.

The last thing I remember is my harness malfunctioning and releasing it and me heading towards the rear of the pod at an alarming speed. There was a flash of light in my vision then nothing….

"Come on we need to leave the crash site Chief."

"What about the ambassador?"

"Dead, blunt trauma due to the impact of the landing. Take the Padawan with you, Private Tillan take point we need a safe place to rest and reorganize ourselves.

Authors Notes:

The ending with the escape pod is similar to the escape from the Endar Spire in Kotor 1; I thought it would be a good tribute to an excellent game.

**Key:**

BrS: Before Rynchronization

ArS=After Resynchronization


	5. Chapter 5

Completed: 7/9/13

Editing Completed: 7/13/13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars! The only thing I own is Ahri Elysar and any random characters that I add. I am not making any money off of this. Please don't sue me!

Also each chapters opening scroll give the state of the galaxy at that time with the last chapter giving a brief synopsis of what is going to happen in that chapter. The last chapter changes with each new chapter. The first few chapters change only when the episode changes.

Last opener Author's Notes about the chapter are at the very bottom if anyone is interested.

**Episode 2: Chapter 2: War**

_**It has been a thousand years since the last major war the Republic was involved in. That war nearly destroyed the Republic and caused a major shift in the balance of power, where once the Supreme Chancellor held the power now it has been given to the Senate, which has now fallen into decay. Without clear checks and balances the Senate and by extension the Republic has entered into a state of gridlock. **_

_**Playing off of the disillusionment, former Jedi Master Count Dooku has created the Confederacy of Independent Systems as an alternative government to the ailing Republic. Many systems are choosing to abandon the Republic to join the CIS, but their overall goals may not be so peaceful. The Confederacy is arming itself.**_

_**To alleviate the situation the Senate debated the logic of the Military Creation Act which would allow the Republic to rearm itself for the first time in one thousand years. And rearm itself it did, but not by the voice of the Senate, the Senate gave the Chancellor emergency powers to create a new army, an army of clones. Clones bred without the knowledge of the Senate, Republic, or anything besides how to fight and die. The clone army gave the Republic its first victory at Geonosis. But Count Dooku and the Separatist leadership escaped along with the majority of their forces. The Storm has broken and the Clone Wars has begun. **_

_**Padawan Elysar who unfortunately found himself on the front lines of the war tried and failed to flee to the Core on the Republic Cruiser Hammer. Trapped on the planet Alpheridies with the possibility of a Separatist droid invasion Ahri must now recover the mortal injuries that he sustained during the escape from the Hammer. But mortal injuries may be the least of his worries. Fate has intervened and dealt him a card that will reshape his life and perhaps his destiny.**_

Beginning of Chapter Five

"How are you holding up Bill?"

*Grunt* He doesn't look like much but he has to weigh at least a ton."

"Want to switch out Chief?"

"No, you're supposed to be on point Tillan, and Antilles is taking the rear. Sam take over for me will you?"

"Yes Chief."

*ugh!* "Thanks, we need to find a hospital quick the Jedi won't last long without proper medical care."

"Might be kind of hard Chief, whole city is in flames. The Separatists did a Base Delta on it trying to hit us."

"*sigh* Yeah I know Tillan, just keep looking there has got to be a Med Center around here somewhere. If you see someone ask them for directions or an emergency number we can call"

"Sure."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't recognize my surroundings. But by feeling and watching the ebbs and flow of the Force; I could tell that I was planet side. The room was white and bare, just a few posters of health concerns and heath implements. I was definitely not in the Saloon Pod. What happened to the Pod, and where were my companions?

I tried to remember the last thing that happened. I was in the Saloon Pod we had abandoned the Hammer; there was a crash…the crash! I must have been knocked out.

I didn't know how long I was out, the sun was shining but the Force was disturbed, which had me worried. I tried to sit up and was forced to lay down with a blinding headache. I had no idea how I came to have this headache but I assumed it had to do with the gaps in my memory since I had no remembrance of lying down in this bed.

Since I couldn't explore I had to risk calling for help. "Hello!"Anybody home!"

I heard the scrape of a chair being pushed back in another room, the sound of wood on wood, then the soft thud of feet heading towards the closed doorway.

The door opened and in came a woman who I assumed was a healer. She was wearing light red robes with white trimming and the symbol of the healer over her right breast, and what really got me interested was that she was a Miraluka.

I didn't know what to expect really, on one hand it was always nice to see another member of my species but I had expected to see one of my fellow crewmates. Maybe I was separated by accident? But that would have meant I was left behind for dead or because I was injured too badly and thought not to survive so they left me behind to die…not a happy thought really.

"You're awake? Good your companions were worried, you were pretty banged up. And our healers had to attend to you for over two days before your injuries were healed."

So the crew did care about me. They had dropped me off in secret and then gone to ground. I looked at her in silence to gather my thoughts, "I am glad that I am okay, thank you for your care…I must state upfront though that I have no credits to pay you with."

"Credits? Not to worry young Jedi you are one of us and it is my pleasure to care for you. I am Anne Antilles it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Healer Antilles I am Padawan Ahri Elysar. Do you know where my companions are?"

"I don't know to be honest, they come and go. I am sure that they will come back for you. They visited you yesterday afternoon."

"That is good to know…what news is there since the Separatists arrived?"

"Well once you and your crew mates abandoned ship the Separatists tried to destroy your pod but because they were so close to the planet and their aim so poor they bombarded the planet instead. There was over a hundred casualties and as many wounded, ten are still missing as of today."

I was stricken. "So many dead…and they will only be the first to die in this war…"

"Indeed…well let's do a checkup shall we?"

"Of course."

"If you can sit up please do so."

Like my previous attempt I wasn't able to sit up; the world around me kept spinning in circles that never ended. For a Force user like myself it was made worse because I kept seeing swirls of energy going round and round like…like a top. If this kept up I would hurl.

"Okay so you can't sit up, that means you still have a concussion. What I need for you to do is to lie back down…slowly."

Ughh… "No kidding." I tried and failed lay back down and ended up hurling to my left all over the nightstand, the floor, and the side of my bed.

"I'll get you a wet cloth and new bed sheets young one."

She bustled off leaving me to deal with the unpleasantness.

I took a moment to try and center myself, I was alive, and so were some of my companions. The Separatists could have invaded the planet after doing a base delta zero, they were partially in place to do so when they shot at our pod. If they did do so one of their primary targets would have been to destroy the Memorial Center and the Jedi running it. If that happened I hope everyone got out in time…wait the other Jedi on planet! I had forgotten completely about them in my escape attempt.

Now I really felt bad, not only had I abandoned them, but my call for an evacuation may have not been necessary.

I refocused on my surroundings when I heard the short staccato sounds of the matron's shoes hitting the floor. She wiped up the vomit with a rag and used a mop to clean up what was on the floor. She then interchanged my pillow with a clean non wet one. How she did it without setting off another wave of nausea I don't know all I cared was that my head felt like it had been rung like the bells on the cathedral ships of old.

She moved away with the soiled pillow and came back with something I couldn't tell, my vision was blurry I still hadn't recovered from trying to sit up.

"Young one, I am going to put you asleep again, you will feel a sharp prick from the needle so don't act surprised."

"Ugh…sure."

Sure enough I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and then I felt heavy and so sleepy…

The next time I woke up it was just as bright, this time there was more noise. A half a dozen individuals or so were moving about…at least I think they were six I wasn't sure if I was still seeing double.

"I think I saw him move Master."

"I saw it too." One of the people moved closer and reached out to touch my forehead. "Awaken."

My mind cleared, the fog was gone but I still didn't know what was going on.

"Good you have awaked young one, you gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry."

"Just try to be more careful next time. Your companions told us how you were slammed into the stern of the pod at near terminal velocity. You could have died."

"My safety harness had the misfortune to break, if I could have avoided the collision I would have." I stated wryly,

"Ah where are my manners, I am Master Osvaldo and this is my apprentice Ava."

Master Osvaldo was a Human male while his Padawan who was younger than I was a human female.

"Pleasure to meet you Master Osvaldo, Ava, are you…?"

"Are we Jedi? Yes we are, you are not alone Padawan, in fact the Separatists have already left the system."

"Ughh, what do you mean, there was a flight of them moving towards the planet."

"It was a hit and run tactic, they never wanted the system just to cause some chaos. Twenty seven hours after your aborted flight two sections of Republic warships along with accompanying Jedi fighters attacked the enemy flight and after a seven hour battle drove off the enemy ships."

"Casualties?"

"We lost an entire section and the second one was decimated. We also lost a great deal of our own." At that we all looked down and there was a moment of silence.

"At least the planet is safe."

"Yeah, but the capital is buzzing, when you and your companions bailed the Seppies fired on you replied Ava."

"I remember, their aim was horrible."

"Tell that to civilians who died."

Master Osvaldo shot Ava a warning look; it wasn't your fault we all have a choice and they chose to fire on you."

"True…what happens now?"

"The Chancellor has been granted emergency powers and used it to form the Grand Army of the Republic, he also petitioned the Jedi for aid in the war. The High Council agreed and every Jedi has been drafted."

"When will we get our postings?"

"Should be any day now, most of the Jedi here are preparing to ship out."

"And me? What is going to happen to me?"

"You, you have a concussion and won't be allowed to leave for at least a week. So take it easy and get better soon."

"Can't I leave this room and go back to where you are staying? At least there I could continue my education."

"That is a possibility but not until you are well enough to travel, so stay put for now.

"Fine…"

After a moment of silence Master Osvaldo stood up. "I am afraid that we have to run, someone will be along shortly with your food and medicine. Get some rest Padawan."

"Yes Master…before you go could someone contact Master Fay for me? She needs to know of my condition and that I am okay."

"I will arrange for her to be told Padawan, have a good day and may the Force be with you."

"And you Master."

With that Master Osvaldo and his Padawan Learner swept from the room leaving me to my thoughts.

The next day my companions from the Hammer visited me, they told me that they were recovering well and were waiting for me to wake up before leaving.

Apparently the diplomat really wanted to leave; the attack and subsequent ejection had scared her witless. I told them that I wasn't sure when I would be able to leave due to my concussion and that I would just rendezvous with the other Jedi here on the planet. Hearing what I had planned they decided to take a shuttle off world after saying goodbye for a final time. I thanked them for the rescue attempt and for saving my life which was waved off as nothing and then they left, leaving me alone…again.

When not receiving visitors or annoying the nurses I was trying to get a hold of Elaina who was strangely not responding to my calls, and that went double for her roommates.

Seven days later, seven extremely boring days I was finally allowed to get up and move around, but I couldn't leave the hospital.

"All right…the test results say that you are free to get up, wait! Just because I said you are free to go doesn't mean you can leave right now." She said crossly.

I swung my legs back onto the bed and laid back, "sorry."

She eyed me for a second, "you are free to go…but you have to take it easy. No strenuous activities and no going into warzones! Do you understand Padawan?"

"I do, thank you Nurse Antilles. When will I be cleared to leave and do you know where I should go?"

"Your paperwork has cleared you can leave as soon as you get dressed. Just need to head back to the Memorial Center that is the gathering point for your fellow Jedi."

"How would I go about getting to the Memorial Center?"

"I'll call a speeder for you."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Padawan Elysar, my pleasure. You get dressed I'll go make the call to request a speeder."

"Yes ma'am."

With that she left the room leaving the room leaving it to myself. Having nothing else to do I got up with a groan.

I put on the cloths laid out for me; they weren't the typical Jedi robes but Miraluka clothing. Ankle length robes for the first layer and an upper layer which was waist length and only shoulder wide. The first layer was a dark brown color while the upper layer was a cream color. To finish things off the veil was as brown as the main robes an earthy brown.

I looked around for my boots and utility belt that held all my handheld gear. Unfortunately for me my lightsaber was severely damaged. A brief overview showed damage to the focusing lens, hilt, and power matrix, and severe damage to the crystal. In short I needed to redo my lightsaber…again. But the gloves appeared unharmed and so I put them on

I clipped my damaged weapon to my belt and proceeded to the exit only pausing to see if the speeder was on its way.

After checking out I proceeded to the main entry way, while walking out I could finally see the cries of the wounded as it spiraled around the air bringing misery and suffering to where ever it went. The silent wails reverberating through the Force from of family members whose loved ones were now injured or dying. I was literally swimming in it.

My heart ached at that, but I knew deep down it wasn't my fault, that the Separatists didn't have to fire but I was the one who called for an evac, I was the one they came to rescue.

I had left the hospital to get to my cab to find a city in chaos but it wasn't that which was throwing me into panic mode. It was completely unexpected, one minute I was fine the next my breathing began to come in ragged breaths and my vision which had just gotten back to normal begun to swim again. This time it was moving in a way that suggested it was following a path.

I was driven to follow there was no question about that, my first step forward in the wrong direction and I tripped, tumbled down the stairs, and rolled to a stop at the base in a heap. I gingerly got to my feet and prayed to all that was Ashla that I wasn't seen. If I was there would be a good chance that I would end up in the hospital again.

I took another step in a different direction wobbled but I refused to crumble. I teetered but I willed my legs to move on and like one of those black and white outer rim duels where each side walks bow legged I pressed onwards. Where I was going…I had no idea. I was following a call one that reached to the very core of my being.

My mind was acting on its own, time and distance was irrelevant just the end goal. Somewhere in my mind I realized that I had ceased walking bowlegged and was now walking like a drunken sailor, but I decided I just didn't care. It didn't matter how I was walking, all that mattered was getting there.

I ignored anybody I came across but soon I met an unmovable object in the form of a moving speeder. My world turned upside down and then I knew nothing but the swirling Force…

It is hard to explain an out of body experience because what I had wasn't exactly an out of body experience more like my mind; my soul was trying to move to another place. I vaguely realized that I had been strapped down to my bed but that didn't stop me from trying to continue moving onwards.

I could feel a presence of a person I knew but couldn't figure out. I knew that if I continued on I would be able to touch it and I wanted it, I so wanted it.

My vision was a blend of colors nothing was clearly defined. Time was irrelevant until she showed up. In a blaze of gold and white light that outlined and radiated outward she came.

I tried to reach her to touch her but I couldn't, all she did was look at me and then go back to talking to the people next to her. It went on forever until the others left the area leaving me alone with her.

She looked at me for what seemed like an eternity and then she did something and…things… fell off of her. The next thing I knew she was on top of me doing indescribable things to me. Actions that set my body on fire and made my mind scream with pleasure.

What followed during those few hours I would never really know but what I did remember were the waves of passion, lust, and unbridled love all wrapped up in the glorious feeling of finally being made whole. It was just me and her; her screams of ecstasy tempered by my moans and groans that went in tempo with each thrust of her strong sleek body. Eventually I was overcome by the feelings and I succumbed to sleeps sweet embrace.

*Early evening of same day*

The next thing I knew after waking up with a heavy presence was on top of me. It was centered on my upper torso but I could feel it presence down my entire body. But I couldn't seem to figure out what was happening. The last thing I could remember was leaving the hospital everything else was a blur.

I looked down my body and I saw the most beautiful woman in the world. She had long midnight black hair and she was exquisite. As if every detail was sculpted and then polished to a fine sheen.

I could feel the blood rush south immediately and my penis went rigid which elicited a low moan from her that sent chills down my spine. I didn't quite understand why I was naked and why my penis was in some random woman's vagina. I liked the feeling very much I just didn't understand how I got from Aubresh to Cresh.

I was definitely worried. I had had sex with another woman who wasn't Elaina. I didn't know what was happening, why was I here? To make matters worse I had no recollection of the past day or so at least I think it was a day. Who knows how long I had been out of it.

As I laid there I gently and absent mindedly began to stroke her hair and caress her face. This went on until my ministrations woke her up.

A low groan followed by her hands and arms pulling back to her body. Slowly she raised herself up giving me an eye full of her breasts which would make any other woman jealous with envy. They were perfect, and I knew that I would need two hands just to handle one of them. But I didn't care all I was doing was watching how they swayed when she moved.

"Ahh, Ahri? Your awake?"

Her voice shattered my previous worries of cheating on Elaina. But I now had to deal the fact that I had sex with my girlfriend and I didn't have a clear picture of that night…nor was she…so perfect in the traditional Brocarian way first pioneered by the famous Alderaan painter Jesopytov Himlov five thousand years ago.

"Love? Loove?"

I refocused on her, "yes?"

"How are you feeling? You were in bad shape when I came to see you earlier today."

"Now that you mention I have a killer headache and my body aches all over."

"That is because you were hit by a speeder…what were you thinking! Walking into the middle of traffic like a drunk!?

"That is something I want to know as well."

The new and clearly exasperated voice came from an older man and by his uniform was one of the planets constables.

"Why don't we let his friend get dressed and have her cover him up before having this conversation in depth?"

The second voice came from the older of the two he was wearing robes that looked like he was a member of an organization. Or he just liked robes that were ornate in nature.

"Sure sure not like I have to put out another hundred fires while we wait for the two of them to recover from their daily all body workouts."

But he left with his partner all the same leaving us alone.

"I guess he is right, though I wish there was time for a shower as well. Close your eyes I don't want you to see me naked."

"Okay." And I dutifully closed my eyes never telling her that I had already seen her naked.

After a few minutes the rustling of cloths stopped and I heard her lift something. Next thing I knew I was covered to my waist and all I had to do was pull it up chest to cover myself. "I'll get the two gentlemen outside wait here."

"Sure thing I'm not going anywhere."

I opened my eyes and watched the two men come in.

"Now that social niceties have been observed pray tell me what happened so I can leave."

I chose to ignore that didn't introduced himself and told him what happened after I had been discharged from the hospital for the first time."

"And that is what happened officer."

"You felt a 'call' and followed it blindly?"

"Not blindly but thru the Force and I felt like I was in a trance of sorts."

"Yes the 'trance' that is a bunch of bantha shit if I ever heard one. It is clear that you were intoxicated."

"I was not intoxicated!"

"The facts don't lie."

"No but they can be misinterpreted or fudged to fit one side or the other."

"Are you calling me a liar boy?"

"I think we need to calm down a minute."

"Calm down? I don't know why a member of Luke Sene is here but you don't enforce the law I do."

"The constables do enforce the law and as for the reason I am here it is because of him and her," he said gesturing to Elaina.

"Them! He got himself hit by a speeder and she had sex with him while he was still loopy, why would you come for them?"

"First the reason he was acting loopy was because he was in the act of creating a bond. A bond is which two people bind themselves together for the duration of their lives in return for a few…things. It isn't a common thing which is why you haven't heard of it. Second she didn't have sex just to have sex. As some of our members told her when they collected her earlier today, she was providing the final part of the bond.

A merging of one's self with the other, and with Ahri's mind afloat it would have been easier to merge with him in a more carnal sense than trying to get a hold of his mind when it was disorientated."

"…that is the biggest load of poodu I have ever heard if you think…"

"I think that if you don't change your attitude you won't be putting anymore fires out."

"Threats? I could have you arrested for that you know."

"No threats, a promise, after all I do know the High Commissioner…he sends some of his men for specialized training to us after all."

"Fine," he spat. "Take him but he is your responsibility now. If he causes anymore trouble it is on you!"

"Thank you for your understanding, and he gave a polite bow of the head."

"Humph." And with that the older man stormed away.

There was a moment of silence.

"You mentioned a bond, what does that mean exactly for Elaina and me?"

"Humm? Yes the bond…it means exactly like I said you two are tied together."

"Are we you know…married?"

"You don't have to, though most who do form a bond do marry, if only because they wouldn't be able to stand being in another relationship."

"Okay."

"Not a problem, young Jedi."

"You know…"

"That you are a Padawan Learner to Master Fay? I do, or rather we do. We have been watching you and Elaina for some time."

"You have been watching us," this time it was Elaina who spoke up.

I jumped a little I had forgotten all about Elaina, I hope she wasn't angry at me for asking about the whole marriage thing. I mean we just started dating and to find ourselves married would have been awkward even under the best of circumstances.

"We have."

"Why, and for what purpose."

"Our seers foresaw a potential union a bonding between a number of couples, yours included. When your bonded began his trance we knew what to do and brought you in to stabilize the bond."

"Yeah, I remember that highly embarrassing conversation."

"It was the path of least resistance for you and the best possible option available."

"I know that after all not only did I agree but I performed the act as well. But why by the nine circles of Corellian Hell did my body change? I look like some supermodel from those fashion magazines, the ones that seem to be a tad top heavy and have the perfect body and all."

"That is because one person between the two bonded must be dominant and their body changes to adapt to the increase in power. That one person then acts as a guardian for other and the bond itself."

"Where does the power come from," I asked.

"It comes in part from you and from a deeper reservoir.

"Reservoir?"

"Every Fore sensitive person has the ability to access the Force but some have a better connection to it, and some while being better connection have more Force talent than others. This is what we call the Lock and Damn system. Lock being how much Force is available to a person at any given moment. And damn being the amount of Force a person has within them."

"So I help charge her enlarged reservoir along with the Force naturally doing it."

"Correct, listen I know this is a big change in your lives so how about I come back tomorrow afternoon say around threeish and in the meantime you two start talking. There is an enlarged bed for the two of you. While the bond is being finalized you will crave physical contact."

"Uhh, thanks? I think."

"No problem, here is my number if you have any questions before tomorrow."

He handed over a datacard to Elaina and then took his exit leaving us alone. There was an uneasy silence. I didn't know about her but I wasn't sure I wanted to be the one to break it.

"So…"

"That's it? I save your life by keeping you sane and all you say is 'so.'

I cringed; Elaina wasn't in a very good mood.

"I didn't mean to appear ungrateful I just, I just realized that our relationship has changed and I am not sure what to make of it is all."

"What's changed, nothing besides my appearance has changed and even then I will still have to endure more looks from idiots who do nothing but drool over my breasts, rear end, and legs. No what has changed is your perception of me and our relationship, nothing more."

"Well what do you expect me to say; I can address the issue of your appearance that is the easy part."

"Easy well then let's hear your clever way out of this one Ahri."

"Very well, first of all I loved how you looked before and I most certainly love how you look now. As to the looks of everyone else, let them stare. They won't get within five meters of you. All they will be able to do is stare at me in envy as the most beautiful, loving, and caring woman on the planet walks by my side."

"I'm impressed you know how to treat a lady, if only you could back it up with your actions.

I rolled my eyes, "as for our relationship, let me tell you how I see it. My best friend has become my girlfriend. I then suffer shortly thereafter from the beginnings of a rare event binding us together for all eternity in every way short of marriage. But due to the bond we might as well be married."

"You haven't told me anything I didn't already know, get to the point."

"The point is, is that it seems you are expecting us to get married right away." I stated impatiently.

"Expecting…you need a reality check and a swift kick in the rear. I helped you because I loved you not because…"

"Don't you get snippy with me," I interrupted. "A few days ago we were boyfriend girlfriend and now…"

"Enough! You are clearly not thinking properly because if you were you would see the ridiculousness of the situation. I never expected to be bonded, I never expected us to be married in all but name. What I do expect is a little gratitude and respect. Understand?"

…

"I asked it you understood Elysar, do you?"

"Fine." I ground out.

"Good now relax panicking won't help. I am going to bed I am tired and my body aches, don't disturb me." And she lay down in the bed next to me to go to sleep.

I ignored her. My gut was telling me that I was way off but I couldn't bring myself to apologize just then. I had too much pride in me at the moment. Tomorrow I would apologize, but tonight, well tonight I had no clue as to what I wanted.

End of Chapter Six

A/N: 1

Ahri isn't taking being bonded very well is he? To be honest I had fun making Ahri look like an fool. From day one of this story I didn't want Ahri to seem like this never do anything wrong kind of person, Jedi aren't perfect after all. Having him make a major false assumption was another way of developing his character.

A/N: 2

When I wrote this chapter I had anticipated Ahri going to war much sooner with Elaina tagging along as a sidekick of sorts. But as I developed the story I had to remember that _a)_ Ahri can't be too powerful he had to have obvious vulnerabilities. And _b)_ I wanted Elaina to be more than a sidekick. Because I wanted Elaina to be able to hold her own I made her the dominant person in the bond.

A/N: 3

The bond is a symbiotic relationship, but one person gains more than the other. That person is gifted with an increase in power that forces a change in the body structure to handle the new power influx. The idea of the dominant person acting as a guardian was my way of paving the way for future chapters (hint hint).

A/N: 4

Also I was feeling iffy about Elaina's body changing. I know I portrayed her as this perfect woman but really nobody man or woman has the perfect body shape. My excuse is that since the story is for the most part told from the first perspective I could portray her as the main character would see her being attracted to her.

The only thing about her body that I was truly unsure about was just how big her breasts should be. Being a guy I have no knowledge about how big or small a woman's breast should be. I didn't want them to look like Tsunade from Naruto or not have any breasts at all. So I looked online for national averages by country, brassiere measurements of various systems and the likes. The best I could find was that breast size ranged from A to H if I remember correctly with larger sizes out there but not "mainstream" so to speak. In the end I chose what I thought to be a medium of DD at first to E in the end.


End file.
